Hush: The Game
by hadiknowhowtosavealife
Summary: No one in East High is who you think they are... Taylor breaks up with Chad. Sharpay falls in love with someone you'll never guess. Ryan loses the girl of his dreams. And Troy and Gabriella...Well, she wanted to know what love was and he wanted something fun to do...Unfortunately, when you play with love, you usually lose. TxG
1. We weren't born to follow

**Hi, HSM fandom. Are you still there? I'm sure some of you might remember this story. I've decided to give it a second chance and changed some things. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**1. We weren't born to follow**

"_This one's about anyone who does it differently  
This one's about the one who curses and spits  
This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy  
This ain't about givin' up or givin' in  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Gabriella Montez was sure she didn't want to know what her mother was thinking when she had decided to move to another city and made her enter a public school. Gabriella's school was considered the best girls school in the all country. So, Gabriella was sure her mother didn't know that in Albuquerque, the city they were moving, only 15 per cent of the students went to college. Gabriella had no idea why the sudden change and her mother only said it was to change airs. Change airs? And what? Ruining her daughter's future career?

Gabriella read about East High, after finding she was going to study there. It wasn't a good school. Not really. Everyone didn't give a damn about grades. Police had been involve hundreds times because the students were vandals, robbers, junkies and so on. No, no. Gabriella was too good to that kind of school. But she was too kind, too innocent and sweet to tell her mother that she did not want to go to that stupid school…._That school_ would look so _bad_ in her future curriculum. Gabriella groaned every time she thought about that.

Gabriella looked at the mirror on her new room. She was petit. People could certainly make fun of her and hurt her that she wouldn't do anything. She knew exactly what her weakness was: if you pulled her long and curly black hair, she would start crying. (At least, she didn't like make-up. If she did, when someone made fun of her, that would get ruined as well.)  
She really didn't want to go to East High. So, Gabriella had a plan. Maybe, if she behaved badly, her mother would decide to go back to their hometown. And, with that school Gabriella was going to go, it would certainly be easy to do some bad stuff.

_But how bad would those stuff turn to?_ A small voice asked her again since she had come up with that idea.

Gabriella shook her head and stepped away from the mirror.

She didn't want to think about bad stuff. She was a good girl. She couldn't change the way she was. Gabriella sighed and took her bag before going downstairs. Her mother was already waiting for her while looking for the keys in her Gucci bag.

Let the Hell begin.

…_Hush... _

"Troy, my motherfucker!" Chad Danforth greeted his best friend at his locker. Chad Danforth was an Afro-American kid addict to basketball and sex. He had a girlfriend, Taylor McKessie who was also Afro-American. She was too good for him, too smart and too different. But they loved each other. Even with all the breaks they had.

Chad put his arm on his buddy's shoulders. "How you doin', bitch?" Whoever you were – a friend, an acquaintance or a totally stranger – that's how Chad Danforth would greet you.

Troy glanced at his friend. His blue eyes were emotionless like always. But no one cared that Troy Bolton didn't show affection. Girls only wanted a fuck with him, and boys wanted to be like him or to be his buddy. So, you might say that Chad was very lucky to be his friend.

"Good."

Chad nodded with a huge smile. "That's fuckin' great." He stepped away from his friend and leant on the locker. "Have you seen my chick? I haven't. It fuckin' sucks."

Chad and Taylor had been dating since freshman year. They have been dating for three years, if we didn't count their breaks that would last two or three weeks. And in those two or three weeks, Chad had to sleep with some random girl. Someday, Taylor was going to find out. At least, that's what Troy thought. With the amount of girls that Chad has had sex with; it's shocking that Taylor hasn't found out yet.

Troy shook his head slowly and closed his locker. He had a rolled exercise book in his back right pocket's jeans. That's all he needed to classes. Who cares about grades? They weren't going to tell you what to do with your life after high school.

Chad pursed his lips. "I need my morning make-out session. Where the fuck is that chick when you need her?" He muttered and walked away leaving Troy alone.

Troy looked around before crossing the hallway and sitting on a bench.

This school was too boring to him. There was no fun. Everything that could be done in there, he had already done. And let me tell you, Troy was the kind person that did whatever you ask him to do. He was not afraid of anything. After all, he didn't feel.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay Evans greeted passing by. She was blonde with big brown eyes, and was a bitch. The biggest bitch you could ever meet.

"Hi" He muttered staring at the lockers. His shaggy brown hair was getting to big. He needed to have it cut. But only when he thought it was actually needed.

Troy followed everyone moves very close.

He was bored. He hates being bored; but that's how he spent almost every day of his life. But being bored didn't mean having no life. Troy had plenty of life. He had lucky with the ladies, very lucky. Every day, it was a different girl. He didn't usually repeat. He hated repetitions, so he tried to avoid them. He partied, a lot. His favorite hobby was, perhaps, prank people. But evil pranks; revenge pranks.

Something you need to know about Troy was the fact he didn't speak a lot. To him, speaking wasn't something fun to do. He hated using words. He preferred to be in his little world, thinking and didn't feel anything. Because, let's face it, words hurt people, made them feel. And Troy Bolton did not want to feel.

Ryan Evans passed by looking around. He was certainly looking for his twin sister. The poor blonde guy was always following his sister. Troy thought it was very pathetic.

"Troy?" Ryan called stepping forwards.

Troy looked up to him.

"Did you see my sister?" He asked to the anti social but also very popular guy.

Troy shrugged and pointed with his head to the opposite side that Ryan had appeared.

Ryan smiled knowing that Troy's answer was one of the best he could give someone. "Thanks"

And with that, he left looking around for his sister.

Suddenly, Chad appeared again, grumbling. That told Troy that Chad hadn't found his girlfriend. And he wasn't very pleased with it.

"Whenever a dude wants to find his chick, he doesn't. And when he doesn't want to see her, she is right there all the time." Chad sat – on an almost jump – next to Troy. "Life is unfair, huh?" He muttered pushing his hands down his jeans pockets.

"I wanna something fun." Troy said; just said. He didn't add any kind of emotion in it. It was just a phrase he had to say out loud because no one would understand by gestures.

"You do? Well, go and join Taylor on 'Hide and seek' stupid game. You two fuckin' hide and I go looking for both, huh?" Chad grumbled and pouted a little bit. Chad didn't go to Taylor's place during the weekend since she had a family meeting. He was horny and needed sex. Quickly!

"I wanna something new." Troy said. He was tired of the people in this town. He wanted something new to please him, to entertain him.

"You do? Well, everyone wants. I wanna a new car, for example. Do you think my folks give it to me? Hell no! Those motherfuckers. I'm their only son. I've all the rights to get a fuckin' new car. But no! I've to get my dad's old car while he gets a fuckin' new. How unfair? I'm younger than him, I deserve the new stuff." Chad grumbled once again. It was quite impossible to talk with him right now.

Troy glanced at his only friend before turning his vision to the lockers again.

"Chad, …you're annoying."

…_Hush…_

Gabriella was trying to open her locker but it wasn't working.

She kicked it and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a little bit upset. She had her hair in two plaits and was wearing white jeans with a blue shirt. She thought it was a nice outfit. At her old school, they had to wear a dark green uniform. And in that school, 95 per cent of the girls were like her: pure. They never kissed or had intimate acts with a guy.

Gabriella knew that, that same number was used the same here but to the opposite. Or worst. She could be the only virgin girl who had never kissed a boy in this horror school.

Gabriella shivered and once again, tried to open her locker. It didn't work.

"Here…" She heard someone saying and look to her left side. There was a smiling Afro-American girl. "…let me help you."

Gabriella stepped away and let the girl deal with the stupid locker. While the girl stared at the locker, Gabriella picked the books she had put on the floor.

"So, you're new here, right?" The girl asked, while moving the padlock and hitting the locker.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez." She answered, politely.

The girl glanced at her and smiled. "Well, Gabriella Montez, if I were you, I would do three things." She informed.

"What?" Gabriella wondered.

The girl smiled and turned to her, "First: Learn how to open your locker…" And suddenly, Gabriella's new locker was open. She was wow-ing at the nice girl. "Second: Never let your personal objects in places you cannot have an eye on them. If you do, they will be stolen…." The girl pointed at Gabriella's books before continuing. "And last but not the least: you cannot wear those clothes at this school." Then she stepped away, giving Gabriella space to go and put her books inside the locker. "Oh, by the way, I'm Taylor McKessie. The Principal told me to show you the school."

"Ah…"Gabriella now understood why that girl was talking with her. She was asked to. Of course, what was Gabriella thinking before? That there was someone nice in this school that would take interest in her? Please! Gabriella was too naïve sometimes.

Gabriella put the books she didn't need inside her locker. Then she turned to Taylor who was freakily smiling at her. "Why can't I wear these clothes?" She asked looking down at her outfit.

Taylor giggled. "Because it shows who you are." She simply answered.

Gabriella frowned and blushed. "Who am I?" She asked, but not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Mmhmm." Taylor hummed. "Let me guess: Virgin and never been kissed?"

Gabriella blushed even more. "How do you know?"

Taylor rolled her eyes before stepping next to Gabriella and linking their arms. "It shows, girl. You're wearing white. That means pure. Blue shirt? Please, still dream with Prince Charming." Taylor added and started to push Gabriella to the hall.

Gabriella closed her locker and followed Taylor. "How do I change that?"

Taylor glanced at her. "Not using those clothes." Taylor answered her with an 'Obvious' tone. "Tell me; is your closet full of clothes like those?"

Gabriella looked down, blushing. "Yes…" She murmured.

Taylor sighed. "Then, we have a lot to do." She commented. "Hum, when are you free to go to the mall? I'm free on Tuesdays and Fridays."

Gabriella pursed her lips before replying something she did not have time to think clear about.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Taylor stopped walking and looked at Gabriella. It was Taylor's turn to purse her lips. She sighed. _Poor girl, too kind and naïve to this kind of place_, Taylor thought giving Gabriella a sympathetic smile.

"Someone needs to help you around here. And, you're too nice, too fragile and some kids here aren't really nice, they're bad and…think they are powerful. So, its better not even give them a chance to talk with you. You're my friend now." Taylor smiled at her.

Gabriella returned the smile, a little hesitating. She didn't know if being friends with that girl was a good or a bad thing…Honestly, it seemed like a good thing. The girl was really nice and honest with her.

"So…" Taylor started.

"BABE!" Someone shouted behind them. Both girls turned around to see an Afro- American boy with huge curly hair walking up to them, with a guy following him like a shadow.

"Chad!" Taylor rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her boyfriend wanted.

Gabriella was scared. What should she say? The boy looked like one of those very powerful and popular guys, wearing a red jacket with the school's symbol. Taylor said not to get involve with some kind of people. She was certainly talking about people like him, right?

Before Taylor could say thing to the guy when he stopped in front of her, he French kissed her and pushed her against the lockers.

Gabriella gasped and stepped away. This was one of those kinds of things she had seen in movies with her friends at her old school. And despite being forbidden movies in that school, they watched them secretly.

Then Gabriella saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, and looked to her left.

She was mouth-opened and even more intimidated.

The guy in front of her was...simply beautiful. Nothing compared to those actors in those movies. Even covered by clothes, she could he had an amazing body. And that black jacket looked amazing on him. He had shaggy brown hair, and for the first time in Gabriella's life, she felt something inside her stomach. She wanted to play with his hair, run her hands through it. And his eyes, his extremely and amazing blue eyes. His eyes were so amazing but…emotionless. He was staring at nowhere.

Gabriella blinked. What? "Oh…" She let out.

The blue eyes gazed into hers hearing the sound she let out. Gabriella bit her tongue. She was feeling something looking at those eyes. She was feeling something…down there. In that zone that the teachers – who were nuns, obviously – had told not to let anyone who wasn't the right person to touch.

"Oh…" She once again muttered and looked away.

She wanted to know his name. And she could feel his eyes on her. She had dragged his attention. Oh boy. Was he a good or a bad person? Was he one of those people Taylor talked about?

"Where were you?" Chad asked pulling away. Gabriella decided to pay attention to both of them, ignoring the boy who kept his eyes on her fixedly.

"Talking with my friend, Gabriella" Taylor pointed at Gabriella who opened her mouth and closed it without knowing what to say.

"Oh…" Chad muttered and pulled even more away from Taylor and stepped forward to Gabriella. She was hesitating and little bit scared. She knew no one.

He smiled and held his hand up, "Hi, I'm Chad." He informed her.

"Ah…oh…" Gabriella didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." She smiled shyly and shook his hand.

"Hello Bolton" She heard Taylor said behind Chad who was asking her how she was. But she didn't hear exactly his words. She just knew he had asked that. Obviously, because if she had listened, she would have been offended by the word he used. Everyone knows how Chad Danforth greets people.

"I'm good, thanks." She still had that shy smile on her face.

"Hi" She heard the boy say. His voice moved her. She felt something on her stomach and on that zone…once again. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She doesn't know him from nowhere.

_If there is a moment where I believe moving away from my old town was a really bad idea, this is the moment, _she thought trying not to look at the boy. He was a stranger, a completely stranger and she shouldn't get involved with him. It was a feeling she had. He was bad news…

Chad looked at the other two and smiled. "Dude, this is Gabriella." He told the guy. Then Chad turned to Gabriella. "That's my bitch, Troy."

Gabriella blinked. His name was Troy…Troy. And once again, Gabriella didn't hear the exact words Chad had used.

Troy looked at Chad. "You're my son, then." He said. His voice was always in the same tone: Disinterested and cold tone.

"Okay, okay" Taylor stepped in, hearing the bell ring. Something that no one else in that small group had heard. "Let's go to the class, shall we?" Then she turned to Gabriella and smiled, "Which class do you have?"

Gabriella hummed, trying to remember her schedule. "Drama, Mrs. Darbus."

"Lack of luck just like we have, huh?" Chad said placing an arm around her shoulders. Gabriella felt uncomfortable. "Let's go, shall we, bitch?" He asked, laughed and started to walk away with Troy following. Troy wasn't a follower, she could see he wasn't. He just didn't want to be a leader either.

"W-what?" Gabriella stuttered. Did that guy call her a…Oh my God! If she was at her old school, the nuns would have given the guy detention for two weeks. Those kinds of words should not be said.

Taylor rolled her eyes, linking arms with Gabriella. "Chad is stupid. He calls everyone bitch. Don't worry, sweetheart, you aren't a bitch. I think you're far from that." Taylor smiled at her.

Gabriella blushed and both walked to the classroom.

When they got there, it was pretty much already full. The teacher wasn't there yet.

Taylor let go off Gabriella's arm and walked to the empty place next to Chad. She sighed and looked around searching for an empty seat.

There was only one free place. And it was next to Troy.

Shyly and slowly, she walked to there. "May I sit here?" She asked in a shy tone. Well, she had to sit there, but she was a polite girl.

Troy looked up to her. His cold blue eyes were gazing hers with a deep connection.

"No" It was his simply answer.

"But…" There was no other free seat and…

"Good morning, everyone!" Mrs. Darbus – a small woman in her fifties – walked in the class.

Gabriella didn't think twice and sat down in the empty chair. She was the last one to sit down. Actually, a few people looked at her because of that.

Gabriella put her stuff on the table. She opened her exercise book and her purple pencil case – she took a pen out of it. She was ready to take down whatever the teacher said.

"My answer was no" She heard him saying.

She looked at him, and blushed with embarrassment. "It was the only free seat. And the teacher had arrived." She said very shyly and nervously. He made her nervous.

He glanced at her. She noticed he only had a black exercise book on the table, and it was closed. She looked back at his eyes. He was a bad person, she knew he was. He was the prototype of the bad people Taylor told her. The way he sat, he looked, he talked, he walked, and everything she had seeing in the last minutes she had known him it was proved he wasn't a good guy.

Gabriella inspired deeply, waiting for an answer. But it never came. His eyes moved from her to the front of the class.

Gabriella let the air she had inspired out, very relieved.

However, during the class, all she could think about was him. In every move he made – and it weren't that many – she would have to move too, so she could get away from him. She didn't want to touch him, but at the same time, she wanted. She was feeling something weird inside of her and that wasn't good since…he was completely stranger. And he was a bad stranger.

After class was over – and to Gabriella it felt an eternity to finally hear the bell rings -, everyone quickly disappeared from the room. Gabriella was the last one to leave.

She had five minutes to go to her locker, try to open it, finally open it, put there the books she didn't need, take out the ones she needed and find room number 7. It was a lot of stuff to do in only five minutes.

She finally turned in the corner to the hallway her locker was. She was so busy searching for the books she had to put away that it was only when she had already made half the way to her locker that she saw them.

They were kissing. His hands were up the girl's very short skirt. She could her giggles coming from the girl's mouth. It disgusted her. But…it also made her feel something in her heart, in her stomach. And it wasn't something good.

Why was _he _kissing that stranger girl? Was she his girlfriend? That feeling got bigger. Gabriella didn't like it, and it was making her embarrassed. She had never felt it before. What was it?

Gabriella shook her head and walked up to her locker. This time, she was able to open it quickly.

She heard a giggle. That made close her eyes. She didn't know him. She got the feeling that he hadn't liked her. Why was she…feeling that way? The idea of moving to this city was getting worse. She was _this_ close to hate her mother.

She glanced at the couple – if they were actually a couple - and pressed her lips together. Troy didn't look like the type of guy that had a girlfriend.

She didn't like to see him with that girl. But why? They didn't know each other. He didn't like her, for what she could see. They weren't friends. Gabriella couldn't even use the word acquaintances to describe her and Troy.

Sister Maria – her English teacher – used to say "Envy is a waste of time."

…Envy?

Was that what she was feeling? Was she jealous of two completely strangers? That's one of the stupidest things ever.

Gabriella shook her head at the same time the bell rang.

…_Hush…_

Sharpay Evans had multiple fans.

Every girl wanted to be like her. Everyone asked her for advices. Everyone thought she was perfect. And why shouldn't they? Sharpay had straight A's, fashion was her second name, she was rich, a daddy's girl and she was the most popular and wanted girl in East High. There was nothing Sharpay Evans couldn't get.

Sharpay walked down the hallways, looking for someone specific.

Not everything was good. Sharpay was a bitch. You did not want to be in her black list. She hated losing, cocky people (even if she was one of them), the orange color, the fact that her father was always going on business trips…But, most of all, Sharpay hated when people say she was wrong.

Sharpay sighed, irritated. _Where is that stupid prick?_

Then she remembered a place where he certainly would be. She smiled cruelly and walked out of East High. Behind the school, there was the old football field. Gym teachers sometimes took their students there to have more space. And lucky for them, in Albuquerque it was usually sunny, so they could make their students go outside in November or January. It sucked, let me tell you .Students hated it.

And, as she walked down the field, she saw him lying on the third bench counting from the bottom.

"Found ya!" She said happily, stopping right in front of him. _Is it possible to think someone is the hottest person ever but not feel attract to him? God!_, she thought, innocently checking him out.

She heard him sigh and then sat up very slowly. He took his black sunglasses out and put them on his black shirt.

"I've been looking for you" She informed him, crossing her arms in front of her almost uncovered chest. She was wearing the shortest shorts you could ever see, and a very, very revealing pink top.

"I can see that" He said. It was obvious he wasn't pleased to see her. She knew him very well. So well that she could see pass the coldness he had.

"Stop being an asshole, Bolton" She grumbled, taking one step to him.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to her, waiting for her to continue talking.

"Today, Ryan overheard you saying you wanted to do something new." Sharpay stated.

Troy half-closed his eyes. Stupid Evans! Now, Troy knew Ryan wasn't looking for Sharpay; he was spying on him to then go tell Sharpay what he saw and heard. Sometimes, Sharpay could be so stupid.

"And then, I saw you looking at that new girl." Sharpay added.

Troy frowned. The new girl…Gabriella. It was obvious she was naïve…and very pure. Troy smirked. He remembered seeing her glancing at him and Pauline.

"And then I saw you making out with Pauline Wilson…once again." Sharpay made a face. She hated that girl. She was always so cocky…and always talking about Troy. Ugh, it made Sharpay puke.

Troy's eyes moved around, looking at the field. Troy didn't like repetitions, but, sadly, Pauline was great in bed, so every time he was bored or didn't find someone new to do it with, or only make out with, he went to her. He could have done the new girl, yes. But she was too pure. He needed time to gain her trust.

"Why are you always going to Pauline? You know, I think you should settle down." Sharpay commented. It was obvious she had forgotten why she was looking for him. She was now interested in Troy's personal life.

Troy raised his eyebrow. "Are you trying to imply exactly what?" He asked, not liking Sharpay's new theme of conversation.

"Nothing. It's just…"Sharpay smirked. "You can't be a player for the rest of your miserable life."

Troy chuckled and shook his head.

Then, he stood up and walked up to Sharpay. She was a few inches smaller than him. But she wasn't scared of him. She was the one wearing high wells.

"Evans…" He started. "I bet anything you want that I can get any pussy I want, even when I'm sixty years old." He informed her, almost in a threat. He disliked Sharpay. For one simple reason: his father and her father want them to get together. They kept saying they were perfect to continue the business faultlessly.

Troy turned around and started walking away.

Sharpay bit her tongue. That bastard…she hated him. How could her father want her to be with him? He is a player. He didn't have feelings…Well, that wasn't very true. No one could spend a life without feeling.

"BOLTON!" She yelled after him. He turned around. They weren't that far away from each other, so she talked in her regular tone. "I bet anything you want to bet that you are going to fall in love someday." She told me with a smirk.

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes. That was the most pathetic thing he has ever heard. He took his sunglasses and opened them.

"My name is Troy Bolton." He informed Sharpay something she already knew a long time ago.

"I know" She stated in a 'that's obvious' tone.

He smirked and spoke in his cold voice. "And as you can see, there is no love in it." Then he put his sunglasses on and walked away. Love? Troy Bolton would never know what that was. And he was happy that way.

Sharpay wrinkled her mouth. "That's what we are going to see, Bolton." She warned, but he was far away and didn't hear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	2. Maybe this time

**Here you have how I picture the new characters: **

**Miranda Kerr as Dakota Bolton.**

**Jennifer Aniston as Cindy Bolton**

**Joe Jonas as Drake Woodman**

**Enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes. After this chapter, I'll start updating weekly. **

* * *

**2. Maybe this time**

"_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time he'll stay  
Maybe this time, for the first time  
Love won't hurry away"_

They moved slowly and sensually. Their perfect curves teased the men and made them wanna jump off their sit, grab them and do them right there. They were like angels; women from Heaven. Some of the men sitting there were wonder why couldn't the women they had at home be like that: so perfect, so sexy, so delicious. And the song was perfect for the dance moves they were showing to the costumers. It teased them even more.

At the back of the huge dark room, there were two different costumers. The other costumers glanced at them for two reasons. One, they were very young. Two, there were no strippers around them. The hot women wearing sexy clothes passed by them with a 'hi' only.

The usual costumers already knew who they were. But the new ones, no. And they find it very odd. They whispered between each other while the stripers danced around the pole.

One of those two young costumers was lying on the big and comfortable black sofa while the other one was sitting at the edge of it, in front of the other's legs. Both were in silence looking around the room. They both knew they were being watched by the other costumers.

"You're so fuckin' lucky, man." The one who was only sitting on the sofa said watching a hot brunette stripper pass by. She had a great ass. He could imagine the things he could do with her.

His friend hummed. He didn't understand if his friend had agreed or not.

"I'm fuckin' serious!" He said and pointed at another hot stripper. "I would die to live in the same place of that chick and her fuckin' hot clones!"

His friend rolled his eyes. That boy would never change.

"Okay, Chad."

It wasn't that good to live in the floor above a strip club. Yes, there were a lot of hot chicks, but it wasn't fun. Well, Troy has a reason for thinking it wasn't fun.

"I've a question!" Chad informed his best friend. He knew that to Troy he wasn't a best friend. He was just a friend, but who cared? He was his only friend, and it wasn't because no one wanted to be Troy's friend. It was because Troy didn't want a lot of friends, and Chad was lucky and got chosen by him when they were little kids.

Troy raised his eyebrow, waiting for the question.

Chad had taken a cigarette out of the package he always brought in his jeans pocket. "Don't you fuck any of these hot chicks?"

Troy chuckled. "My mother has a rule." He said.

Oh yes, Troy's mother was the owner of that place. She was much known in the city for her strip club being the most legal strip club ever. All her strippers had more than twenty years old, got paid very well, and had rights as any other workers and, of course, they had free days.

"What rule?" Chad asked, lighting the cigarette.

Troy looked around before saying, "If any striper or hooker or striper sleeps with my son, Troy, they will be fired." He quoted his mother.

Chad laughed and smoke went out of his mouth. After calming down, he said, "Well, that explains why I am always seeing new faces." He said, looking at a blonde girl he had never seen before.

Troy hummed with a smirk and Chad understood that he was agreeing with him.

Chad leant back, trying not to smash Troy's legs. So, he slide on the sofa and then leant back on the sofa, still giving Troy's legs space. Afterwards, he started to appreciate the chicks that passed. Oh, some were so damn hot that made him want to cheat on his girlfriend.

Troy closed his eyes, hearing the annoying sounds around the place.

All he wanted was to go to a quiet place where no one, but really no one would ever find him and annoy him. Troy hated annoying people. Well, he hated everyone, especially that Taylor. He just didn't do something bad to her – like an evil prank – because she was dating Chad, and if someone dated Chad and put up with him every day, then that person had Troy's respect. Of course, as you could see, in some weird way, Taylor had Troy's respect.

"Hellooooo…" Troy shut his eyes even more, realizing that his personal hell had arrived.

Did _she _really have to appear now? He knew she owned the place, but she could be at a meeting, or sleeping with her newest boyfriend (Lord knows why on earth she decides to try relationships when she owned a Stripper Club _and_ made part of the staff).

After gaining courage, Troy opened his eyes and looked to his left side.

There she was touching a random business man's arm and flirting with him. Troy made a face. How could she do that in front of him? A little respect was something that was obviously missing in their bond.

Obviously, if you looked around, you could see that she was envied by the other strippers, since she was the best and the most wanted. Every girl there wanted to be just like her. They wanted to have that perfect tan, that body; those blue shining eyes that would make any man drop dead, that amazing straight light brown hair, but most of all, her money and popularity. That woman showed self-assurance to everyone around her, and she was fearless. Or that was what everyone else thought.

"Man…" Chad sighed, staring at the woman's butt.

Troy's eyes moved from her to him. He blinked and then made a face. "Ew…"

Chad startled and looked at his best friend. "What? I'm sorry, dude, but she is hot!"

Troy made a face again and looked at the woman. Was she? Could people actually find her hot? Well, she really had a lot of lovers and admirers. Every day there was a bouquet of flowers delivered at their house. But still, it was genetically impossible to Troy put himself in other guy's shoes and say "I want that chick".

Troy glanced at his friend and found him, once again, checking the woman out. Then he looked back at the woman. He was handsome; people were always saying he was.

Once again, Troy made a face.

"She is my mother, Chad." He stated, staring at the woman that gave birth to him. The most wanted woman in the town. The woman everyone wanted to be. She was a slut, in Troy's point of view. She had never cared about the two people she should have had in her mind all the time: her kids.

"She is the hottest mom I've ever seen, dude." Chad commented glancing at his best friend, to see his reaction.

Troy rolled his eyes.

One of the best strippers in the place approached them. She had long black hair and sparkling green eyes. Her name was Daisy. She had already flirted with Troy a few times. Someday, he would fuck her and she would be fired. He wouldn't feel bad at the end since it was what she wanted; what every girl there wanted.

"We need that sofa, boys." She informed the two teenagers. All strippers were already used to have those boys in there. Actually, a few of them had already been Chad's shoulder to cry on when Taylor would decide to take a break. But all of them would die to have Troy Bolton getting into their pants. Obviously, whoever had that dream come true could say goodbye to their job.

"Okay, okay." Chad almost sang with a huge smile. He always had a smile on his face. He stood up, and then Troy did the same thing.

Right after both left the sofa zone; two idiots almost ran to there and took over that zone.

"Hey dude?" Chad asked checking that woman's out once again. It was impossible not to stare. Chad was a man, and there were some things he couldn't say no to.

Troy hummed walking in front of his only friend. They were going straight to Troy's apartment, above the strip club. There was a stair that connected both places.

"If I ever fuck your mother, will you be upset?" Chad asked, without really caring. It was something obvious to him. Anyone would want that woman.

Abruptly, Troy stopped walking. Chad almost hit against his back.

"Ouch, dude!" Chad complained stroking the point of his nose.

Troy turned around and faced his friend. Chad gulped. Maybe, he shouldn't have asked that. Okay, it was a fact that it was a dumb thing to say, but still: Cindy Bolton was a hottie, every guy wanted that woman.

"I'm sorry." Troy said emotionless. "Do I know you?" He asked, actually showing how clueless he was about Chad's person.

Chad blinked, thinking a little bit about what Troy had just said.

"Oh…"He let out, and nodded. He didn't smile this time. "I get it." He added.

Troy smirked, turned around and started walking again. Chad followed, very silently.

…_Hush…_

"You looked so amazing on those clothes!" Taylor squealed looking at Gabriella. They were walking around the mall, with their hands full of bags.

Gabriella smile with shyness and cuteness. "Thank you…"

Taylor's smile disappeared a little bit. That poor girl was too sweet for this town. Taylor just hoped she didn't go crazy around those dreadful people.

During classes, Gabriella did notice that people in this town didn't like light colors. Everyone wore dark clothes. So, Gabriella realized she needed new clothes since almost her wardrobe had lots of greens, blues and whites. And luckily, Taylor was free and went with her as she had promised before.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. Someone that didn't leave her mind all day was Troy Bolton. They didn't talk too much during that class they sat together or the rest of the day. She only saw him twice. When he was kissing that stranger girl and…strangely, Gabriella felt jealous. And after school when Gabriella was walking to the bus, she had seen him walking from behind the school's building. And, a few minutes later, she had seen a blonde girl coming from there too. Gabriella believed they were both doing something back there and it wasn't good stuff.

"Okay, let's eat. I'm starving." Taylor announced. Gabriella giggled and nodded, agreeing. The both walked to the food court.

After picking their meals (Taylor chose a salad with natural orange juice and Gabriella a toast with coke), both sat down in an empty table and started to chat; especially about Taylor's relationship with Chad. Gabriella was completely in blank when it came to love.

"He is not my type of guy, let me clear this." Taylor started drinking a bit of her drink. "But it happened. I'm blindly in love with Chad since we started high school. We were fourteen. Chad has always been…a troubled boy and moron. Even though he was sweeter than now… He is also an asshole, by the way. He only thinks about…want to try to guess?" Taylor asked rhetorically. But still, Gabriella shook her head, waiting for the answer. Taylor sighed. "Sex. He only thinks of sex."

Gabriella blushed. Sex was a taboo subject in her old school.

Taylor noticed Gabriella's cheeks going red and chuckled. "Where did you come from?"

Gabriella leant her head playing with her drink. "Saint Claire's girls' school in San Francisco", she answered. The best girls' school in all America! Nevertheless, her mother still moved away and made her go to a very bad school.

Taylor nodded and made a mental note to go search for that school to see how good it was and all. She stared at Gabriella who ate in silently her toast. She pressed her lips together. _Poor girl, what will happen to you in this place?_, she thought and then, saw a familiar face behind Gabriella.

"Oh shit."

Gabriella looked up. "What?" After hearing cursing all day, she was finally accepting it.

Taylor made a face. "Troy's younger sister and asshole boyfriend are behind you."

Gabriella blinked. Troy…has a sister? Discreetly, Gabriella turned around and looked around, trying to find Troy's sister. It wasn't hard. She was the prettiest girl in the group behind Gabriella. She was exactly like Troy: the color of her eyes were light, perhaps, blue and her hair was a mix of brown with blonde. She was on the lap of a muscular guy with black hair and dark eyes. His hand was up her skirt. Gabriella made a face. Everyone here enjoyed putting their hands in places they shouldn't. At least in public places they shouldn't.

"She is sweet, unlike her brother. Her name is Dakota Naomi. Call her Naomi." Taylor informed Gabriella who was still looking at the couple. The boy was whispering in the Naomi's ear but she hit him on his chest and had a disgusting look on her face. "He is Drake Woodman. For what Chad tells me, Troy hates him. Older brother issues, as you can tell."

Gabriella sat correctly again and looked at Taylor. "Maybe, he has reasons for hate Drake and not only because he is his sister's boyfriend."

Taylor laughed out loud. Gabriella blushed, embarrassed, but still smiled shyly. Taylor shook her head while calming down.

"Sweetheart, Troy hates everyone for non special reason. And he hates Drake more than other people, so he has to have a reason for that. And the reason is that Drake is dating his younger sister." Taylor explained. Of course, Taylor didn't know Troy also hated her more than other people. To her, it was a mutual hate between them and it wasn't a big deal. Their personalities didn't match.

"Oh…" Gabriella murmured. Then, she pressed her lips together. She still was unable to stop thinking of him.

Behind Gabriella, in that group of people that included Troy's sister, everyone was talking about the next party that Drake was going to throw.

"Calm down, people" Drake told the group. "I'm still deciding the date and all. But don't worry, I will announce to everyone when it's ready."

Everyone started to talk again about it and how cool it was going to be. Drake Woodman's parties were always cool.

Naomi only smiled shyly and looked around the group. She didn't get along with anyone. She only knew her boyfriend, Drake. There were two girls in the group that she didn't like at all since they kept flirting with her boyfriend.

Naomi sighed and pressed her lips together. She had to leave. She wanted to go home. She was tired of this silly group and their stupid minds.

She turned to her boyfriend. He was wanted, very wanted among the girls. But of course, he was nothing next to her brother, Troy. No one was. Her brother was wanted by everyone. The way he was – his personality, his looks - drizzled people. She loved him. She really did. He was a great older brother. Even though he didn't believe in it and preferred to go with what everyone said. Yes, he was an asshole. Yes, he did sleep with every single girl he met. Yes, he was cold towards people. Yes, he was practically Hate itself. But she loved him because he was her old brother and because, deep inside, he cared about her.

Naomi looked around one more time. She sighed and stood up. Her boyfriend stared at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, almost demanding. He was possessive. Naomi knew but…well, when you love someone, you forget all their flaws, don't you?

"Home" She answered putting her purse on her shoulder. "I've things to do."

Drake made a face. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to show everyone he had Naomi Bolton. Oh yes, he was damn proud that he was fucking Troy Bolton's little sister. That's the main reason why he hadn't dumped her.

"Hum, okay!" He raised his arm, put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Naomi smiled after pulling back. She loved him. She loved him too much to see the asshole she was dating.

During her way to home, Naomi started wondering about her latest problems at home. Her mother and her brother had a hugely fight last night. Sadly, they either ignore each or fight. And, unfortunately, she always had to take a side... Now, you could imagine which one she took. She wasn't grounded. She had too many compromises to take her brother's side right now.

Naomi had plans for the weekend. She wanted to ask her father to lend her the key for their holiday house in the frontier of Albuquerque where there was a community – the rich community. Both her parents were rich. Her mother because of the strip club, her father…well, he was a politician. His word was very important in Albuquerque.

She wanted to go to the house with Drake. She had news to him. Bad news. No, she didn't want to break up, but what she was going to tell him was going to ruin their relationship. She was scared to death.

He wouldn't handle. She wasn't handling it. How could their love handle it? Well, love…was that what he felt for her? Rumor has it he has cheated on her, but she preferred to ignore it. She didn't want to see the asshole she was dating…

When she arrived home (using the main door, without having to enter the strip club), she noticed Troy was home, sitting on the window, staring at the sky with a book in his lap.

"Hi!" She greeted, trying to sound happy. Actually, she was a bit happy. Her brother was there and alone. He was usually out and fucking someone. Or he was there with Chad, who spent the time mocking her.

He turned his head in her direction.

"Hi..." He murmured.

She smiled. Her brother was really something. He was a dream. Only if he was nice to people…he would be perfect. The perfect boy….Girls went crazy for him and he was the way he was…

"How's your day?" She asked placing her purse on the small table in the living room. It wasn't a big living room. Her mother didn't spend money with them, only to herself. They lived in a small flat. She and Troy had to share a room and everything.

Troy shrugged. "Normal…" He answered, staring at his sister. He knew it. He knew why she has been acting weird these past weeks. And he knew her stupid boyfriend didn't know anything.

She nodded. The conversation was over. It's impossible to have a big conversation with her brother. He didn't talk too much. Sometimes, that was a good thing, other times not so much. But there were nights that they talked a lot when they were already in their beds and didn't want to sleep. He didn't use many words but he answered her back. She loved those conversations.

She turned around and started to walk to her bedroom.

"Why don't you end it?" He asked her.

She stopped abruptly, wordless. He knew, didn't he? Of course he did. Troy knew how to memorize the small details that no one else would care about. Naomi turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, faking innocence.

He looked at her. Those blue eyes gazing into hers made her shiver of judgment.

"Why don't you tell him about it?" He asked. Drake was an asshole and didn't deserve his sister. No one deserved his sister. Call it a brother's issue, but Troy did actually believe that no one was good enough to his little sister.

Naomi gulped, scared. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a shrug.

Troy chuckled softly. "Two months. I haven't seen you taking the pill for two months." He explained to her and threw the book to the table next to him. Then he stood up and walked up to her.

Naomi pressed her lips together, trying to hold the tears. He knew what was going on.

"I know you, Naomi. I know how moody you get during…that time. And guess what?" Troy asked rhetorically. "There haven't been any moody days for two months now."

Naomi let a single tear fall down. It was an accident. She and Drake were drunk and horny. She didn't want that to happen. She was only sixteen.

"I…It was a mistake, brother." She muttered. Another tear fell down.

Troy nodded. "I know." He murmured, almost feeling pity. "Does he know?" He questioned, even though he knew the answer.

She shook her head. "Of course not" She sobbed. "He…would…"

"Dump him." Troy told her.

Naomi stared at her brother, shocked. "W-what?"

Troy smirked, stopping right in front of his sister. "Dump him, Naomi. Be the strong one. Be the breaker." He told his sister. Troy didn't want his sister to have the fame of the poor girl who was dumped by Woodman.

Naomi shook her head, hesitantly. "I…I can't, brother. I…I love him."

"He is going to break up with you, Naomi. The moment you tell him, he is going to run away from you." Troy warned her.

Naomi sobbed. Yes, it was true, but still. She loved him. She couldn't imagine living without him. Asking her to break up with him it was like asking her to finish her life. She couldn't do it.

"I can't, Troy. You know I can't." She said trying to sound strong. She was strong but love…it's so hard to deal with it.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Whatever…" He muttered and went back to his previous seat. He was not going argue with her knowing she was as stubborn as him.

Naomi sobbed softly and stared at her brother. He was amazing. He loved her even if he denied it. Even, if love wasn't his thing.

"I'm going to keep the baby, you know?" She told him in a soft tone.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I figured it out." He murmured staring at the sky after getting the book back to his lap. Of course, she would. Drake was going to break up with her. She was going to need something to remind her of him. It was stupid, but truth. Love…Troy hated it. But he knew that he is going to deal with it very soon. Or, at least, pretend he did.

Naomi looked down before staring at her brother for a few seconds. She sighed, sad. How could she tell Drake she was carrying his baby if she knew he would dump her right after that?

Troy pressed his lips before looking down and opening the book exactly where it had been before.

Naomi had tears on her face.

Silently, she walked out the room to her bedroom. It wasn't a big room. There were two single beds. Hers was the one leaned on the wall while her brother's was the one under the window.

She sat down and started to sob.

He was right. Troy was always right. But his truths hurt. She and Drake had a story together, a beautiful story. Yes, he was a little bit mean or asshole sometimes…but…he was sweet and romantic when he wanted to be. He cared about her. He was protective. He worried about her.

But!

He had said loads of times before that he didn't want to have kids. He would want a kid neither in ten nor in twenty years. And that worried Naomi and a lot. He would freak out for real. To sum up, she needed to pray a lot if she wanted a positive reaction from him.

Naomi decided to clean her tears and go back to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. She was hungry.

Naomi stood up, breathed in and out a few times and walked in the living room. Her brother was staring down at a notebook. Afterwards, he looked up to the sky.

She pressed her lips together before asking.

"What are you up to, brother?"

Slowly, he turned to her and blinked one single time. "What?"

"When you are there for a long time, it means you're up to something big time."

Troy smirked. Oh...how his sweet sister knew him so well. He wondered if he should be scared because of that. Meh, probably not. She wouldn't say anything. She protected him as he protected her. For example, when people found out about her pregnancy, he would make sure no one would dare to be rude to her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked just to make sure she was right.

He shrugged. "Right after Chad left." He answered, looking back at the book.

"When was that?"

Troy flashed a smile. "A while before you arrived." He said and looked at her, leaning his head on the wall. He had a skeptical smile on the face.

Naomi smiled shyly. Her brother…Oh, that boy was amazing even when he was being devilish.

"What are you up to, then?" She asked once again. She was always curious about her brother's plans. They were usually amusing.

Troy sighed and looked out of the window.

"Love, sister." He simply answered.

Naomi frowned, very confused. "Love?" She asked. Troy was actually thinking about love?

He nodded. "I'm trying to figure how to show and feel love without actually showing and feeling it."

Naomi thought for a few seconds.

"It's impossible, Troy." She answered. To her, at least, it was impossible. Love isn't something easy. You cannot just play with it.

"Nothing is impossible, sister. Some things are just harder to do. And I'm going to figure this out." He told her, staring one again at the book. She wondered what that book was about…

"Well…good luck with that." She murmured and walked to refrigerator. She opened and looked around trying to find something good to eat.

She looked once at her brother. He was staring intensely at the book. What was he looking at?

Troy sighed slowly and stroked her picture. She was smiling brightly in there, looking pretty. She was actually very pretty…But so innocent, so naïve….

Gabriella Montez…Her biggest wish was to know what love is.

Troy smiled, happy that Zeke, a loyal pal, had a cousin who attended the same school that Gabriella did before. It was her yearbook from last year.

Troy pressed his finger twice on her picture. He would show her what love is. And then…maybe, just maybe…she would regret it.

The big question here was: Would _he _regret it?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please. **

**Love, Di. **


	3. Born to die

**Here you have chapter three. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Ashley Benson as Katie Lovely**

* * *

**3. Born to die**

"_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_'Cause you and I_

_We were born to die__"_

Gabriella thought a lot about the clothes she should wear; the ones she bought with Taylor. She dressed five different outfits and she didn't feel comfortable wearing all those dark clothes.

The low necklines scared Gabriella. She felt expose with them. But there was one that she dared herself to take to school. It was a dark blue cami which the neckline wasn't that big. She decided to dress a dark jacket to protect her from the cold. Then she found herself trying to find the darkest jeans she had from her clothes that didn't include the new stuff, so she could wear them. The jeans she chose weren't actually that dark, but she did like wearing them. Then, to finalize she put the most comfortable trainers she had. They were white and had blue strips.

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror. She looked okay. Better than before, she had to admit. But it still wasn't her style.

She sighed and zipped her jacket till the neck. She didn't want her mother to see the clothes she was wearing. Her mother would be shocked and then disappointed.

After a while of evaluating her outfit on the mirror, she decided to go downstairs.

Was she pretty enough to those clothes? She didn't wear make-up. She wasn't used to make-up. It was forbidden at her old school. The nuns said that the most beautiful women were the ones that didn't hide her true features with products.

"Good morning, mother!" Gabriella saluted when she walked in the kitchen and saw her mother sitting on the table drinking coffee.

"Morning, sweetheart." Her mother replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Gabriella sat down and ate her toast in silence.

She and her mother didn't have such a great relationship. They talked about normal stuff and they were close, but not close enough as Gabriella wished they were. They didn't share secrets. Her mother wasn't the first she would run to if she had a problem, but she was neither the last one.

Gabriella looked at her clothes. Should she wear them? It wasn't her. People, perhaps, would accept her but her personality didn't match the clothes she was wearing.

Gabriella had to admit that she was too sweet to those clothes. She would never be one of those people at her new school. They grew up in that environment. She didn't grow there, so she didn't have to be like them, right?

_Well, yes, if you want to be mocked for the rest of your school years,_ a small voice told her.

After being dropped at school, she went to her locket, still stuck on the same issue.

"Morning, Gabriella." Taylor greeted, making her jump of surprise.

"Oh...Morning, Taylor" Gabriella greeted with a shyly smile.

Taylor leant on the locker next to Gabriella's. She stared at Gabriella and at her clothes. She smiled a little smile.

"Where are the clothes we bought?" She commented, a little upset. Gabriella was wearing light blue jeans and a blue cami which was half covered because of the jacket she was also wearing. "Let me guess, inside your closet…"

Gabriella nodded closing her locker. "I know, but…" She stuttered, looking around "I wasn't brave enough to come to school with them. They are too…"

"Slutty, yes, I know." Taylor finished, rolling her eyes. Gabriella wasn't going to fit in if she didn't have an open-minded and stopped being scared. Those nuns from Gabriella's old school did a damn good job on her…

Gabriella smiled, thankful that Taylor understood her.

Taylor passed her body weight from one foot to other before talking. "You have to be braver. You're not going anywhere if you don't be. You think people will want to be your friends if you still be that good girl? Of course, in here, no one…"

Gabriella made a face.

She knew Taylor was right, but it was hard. Those clothes were cool, nice and all but…they weren't her style. She was a good girl; she has always been a good girl. So, why should she change? Why should she want to fit in that school? Actually, she didn't know why she wanted that.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured, not really knowing if she should apologize. But the nuns always said to apologize if she did something that upset other people.

Taylor blinked and her facial expression went soft.

"Oh hunny…" She hugged her new friend.

Maybe she was a little harsh on Gabriella. Maybe she should have a bottom. And every time she was with Gabriella, she should click on that bottom, so she could be softer on the girl since she couldn't be as mean as she was with the other girls.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured in Gabriella's ear.

The brunette girl smiled and shrugged. Then, they pulled back.

"It's okay…" Gabriella said and smiled shyly. Yes, she knew she had to change as long as no one pushed her to do it quickly.

"So, shall we go?" Taylor asked, giving her arm to Gabriella link it with hers.

Gabriella giggled and linked their arms, nodding. "Yes."

In the back of her mind, Gabriella wondered where Troy was…Shamelessly, she wanted to see him, and she hoped that this time he was alone and not with a girl.

_Hush…_

Ryan sighed playing with his cell phone. She should be here by now and with bad news. That's what she had said on the phone last night.

"_I need to talk with you, babe. You're not going to believe in my luck."_

She had been excited and happy. While telling him that, in the previous night, he could imagine the big smile she had had on her face and the way she had played with her hair to abolish the happiness she was feeling.

So, Ryan decided to make the math. There was only one thing that his girlfriend wanted as badly as she wanted him: to go to London.

He sighed, nervous. There was only one per cent of possibility that the news she had weren't "I'm going to study in London."

But, of course, it would be stupid of him to think that one per cent would change everything. It wouldn't. It was like it didn't exist. Okay, to let you understand better, Ryan wasn't only Sharpay's puppet or twin. He was a person, even if a lot of people (aka Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth) didn't actually believe in it. He was a nice guy, but he has always feared his twin sister. Why? The answer is simple: Sharpay could be very mean, as mean as Troy Bolton and everyone knew how he was. Troy was clever and quiet. He observed situations that could destroy a person in a matter of seconds.

Ryan shook his head. Why was he thinking of Troy Bolton? He had more things to worry about than that guy.

"Babe!" He heard his girlfriend's beautiful voice shouting for him.

He looked up and saw his blonde and gorgeous girlfriend running towards him. He smiled so happy to see her…. She meant the world to him. And if she actually went to London, he didn't know how to survive the rest of the school year without her…She was his rock.

He stood up and opened his arms.

Katie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his arms surrounding her waist.

She gave him a huge good morning kiss and Ryan sensed how happy she was with the news she had to tell him…

"Hiiii…" She greeted after pulling back.

Ryan smiled holding her close. He was waiting for the big news. "So, what's up, babe?" He asked, trying to remain calm. Was he ready? Did he actually want to hear her news? Oh God, that one per cent could be so useful right now.

She smiled with a giggled. Then, she opened her mouth and the words that came out broke Ryan's heart.

"Guess who is going to London?" She said almost singing.

Ryan blinked, feeling tears coming into his eyes. Slowly, he stepped back and shook his head. His world was leaving him. How could she? How could she not think of him? Yes, it was something huge, but they were dating! They weren't just high school sweethearts! They both knew that…Then…

"What's wrong, babe? Aren't you happy for me?" She asked with a motherly tone of voice.

Ryan chuckled through the sadness and looked at his girlfriend.

"Well, guess who is _not_ going to London and _loves _you to death?"

Katie blinked, realizing what was going on.

He didn't want her to go…Oh God, she was so happy about the news that she haven't thought about _his_ feelings.

"Oh God…Ryan, babe, I'm so sorry!" She asked trying to hug him.

"No, no, no…It's okay…" He murmured pushing her away. "It's just… you're just leaving me when you know I need you here. It's just… I'm cool. Don't worry, I'm not calling you names on my head or deciding to hate you…it's your life, you do as you want." Ryan added, making a face during his small speech.

Katie sensed a lie in there and she sighed.

"Ryan, are you kidding with me? I love you, I really do. But going to London to study is my biggest dream, you know that." She told him, throwing her arms in the air. "I want this, Ryan. My love for you is huge, sincerely, it is, but going to London…" She closed her eyes before finish the sentence "…is everything to me."

Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

Was she right? But…to be honest, he was jealous, very jealous. If she went to London, she would be far away and …there would be lots of guys throwing themselves at her. Kate was one of the sexiest girls Ryan had ever met. Guys wouldn't throw that chance away. He didn't throw her away when they had met. And she was his girlfriend now.

Ryan took a glance at his girlfriend.

She had tears on her eyes. He sighed once again. Was he doing the right thing by being against her dream? Yes, totally. She deserved this change. She was part of that 15 % of East High population that would definitely have a brilliant future. And he couldn't be selfish…

"Okay…" He murmured, nodding after deciding what to do. "Okay…I'll support you." He informed her and tried to smile.

Katie blinked, astonished with his suddenly change of opinion. "Really?" She asked, cleaning a tear that had fallen.

He nodded. "Yes. I trust you, I love you and I want you happy so…yeah." He nodded and, when he saw her smiling, he smiled too. His girlfriend deserved this chance. She did.

_Hush…_

_School passed quickly today, _Gabriella thought, turning the page of the book she was reading.

She was sitting on a bench behind the school. She needed peace. That place looked like a mental hospital sometimes. There were teenagers screaming at each other, teachers screaming at teenagers for screaming at their class mates. Pure madness!

Gabriella sighed, starting to read another page of the book. She had her legs pulled up and her arms around them holding the book.

Today, she saw Troy one time. Only one time! She couldn't stop thinking about him, but she didn't actually believe she was feeling something for him. He was mysterious guy like in those movies her classmates usually saw when the nuns weren't around.

Gabriella shivered when a gust of wind passed by her. This town had very cold days and it's in the middle of the desert!

Then, she heard steps, slow and almost silent steps. For the corner of her eye, she took a glance to who was coming in her direction.

Her heart started to beat faster. It was him. Troy.

What should she do? Look up and smile? Not look up? They only have talked that one time and he didn't like her. Or, at least, that's what she got from that small talk.

While thinking of what she should do, a shadow plugged the sun. In that moment, Gabriella thought her heart had jumped out of her chest. It was beating so fast.

After taking a deep breath, she gained courage to look up.

He was amazing. He made her shiver of…she didn't want how to describe that shiver. His eyes shone like a clean and deep blue ocean. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a black jacket. He always wears dark jean. And he was smoking a cigarette.

"Hi…" She let out without even knowing how she managed to say it. She remembered how she was able to say more than a hi to him on her first day. But now it was different. He didn't like her. And, at the same time, he stimulated her. She didn't know exactly what it was.

Troy smirked. She was so damn pure. He liked that. Girls in that city weren't pure. They were all bitchy and possessive. If they got a hot and popular guy in bed, they made him officially their boyfriend. Troy's luck was that girls knew how he was: no repetitions.

Troy took a step to the side and, like a magnet Gabriella's legs fell opened and she put the book on the bench.

Troy took the chance and sat in front of Gabriella in the same position as she was.

Gabriella blushed watching him taking the cigarette out of his mouth. After that, he breathed out the smoke and it hit Gabriella who made a face and looked down, so she wouldn't catch any more smoke. She didn't like smoking. It was bad for healthy. For what it looked like, Troy didn't give a damn about his health.

Troy smirked once again. Oh, fun is about to start.

He put the cigarette back on his mouth and took a deep breath, taking the smoke to his lungs. Then, he touched her chin and made her look at him, but he did it in the softest way a man could touch a woman. Gabriella almost shivered with the touch. She had never had a boy touching. Not even in a simply hug. Everything was new to her.

Troy smirked, almost smiling. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the floor. He tapped it without even looking. Then he started to lean to Gabriella, very slowly, while bring her face, slowly, to his. Both had their eyes closed. When their lips were almost touching, Troy caressed Gabriella's chin with his finger and her mouth opened a little bit. He breathed the smoke out and into her mouth.

Gabriella held her breath, feeling her head going on a spin. The smoke was entering her mouth and she was taking it all, feeling her body shivering.

Troy half-opened his eyes to admire the girl in front of him. She had her eyes close and her mouth was trembling.

He blinked. Did he want to do this? Did he want to put himself in such vulnerable position? Yes, he did want that. For her, he wanted. He felt she was worth it. It would be loads of fun.

He pulled back and while waiting for her recovering, he lighted another cigarette. Troy had never tried to quit smoking, but well, he never had a reason for giving up.

Finally, Gabriella recovered from the little scene between them. She had never, but never, experienced something like that.

She opened her eyes and caught Troy staring at her with another cigarette in his mouth. Was he that keen on smoking?

They stared at each for a few seconds. She didn't know what to say. And he was waiting for the right moment to say what he wanted to say.

When that moment arrived, Troy smirked. Gabriella's cheek went a little bit red.

"Want to play a game?" Troy asked. Gabriella pinched her leg hearing his cold, but inviting voice dazzling her.

She shrugged. "What kind of game?"

Troy looked around with and half smirk before answering.

"A love game."

Gabriella frowned, confused. A love game? How exactly would that be possible to play? Was Troy out of his mind? Nevertheless, Taylor had said he was bad news, so she couldn't accept being around him if she wanted to keep her sanity.

"What?"

Troy chuckled before starting his explanation, "A little bird told me you want to know what love is." Troy saw Gabriella's cheeks go red and smirked. She was _so _pure, he loved it. He would enjoy this game so damn much. "What if I help you with that?" He added the question.

Gabriella frowned a little. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "What if I show you what love is?" He asked in a more precisely way. Would she say yes or would she be too shy? Honestly, the girl fascinated Troy in various ways. He was hoping to get a positive answer.

Gabriella pressed her lips together. He was joking, right? He had to be joking. Why would he play that game with _her_? Well, obviously because she had never felt love or knew what it was, but still. It was confusing in her head and she didn't want to believe he was asking that.

"Yes or no?" He asked for the last time, and his voice showed that he wouldn't bother about it anymore. Actually, he would bother, but he was trying not to sound so anxious.

Gabriella opened her mouth, but no sound came. What should she say? Yes, she would like to be with him. But obviously, there wouldn't actually be any love between them. Taylor had told her about him. He hated everyone, he wouldn't fall for her. So…what should she say? What did her heart want? Did she really want to be in such vulnerable position? He was gorgeous and, even though she didn't know him at all, she was attractive to him in such a scaring way.

Gabriella sighed and decided to go for what her heart said to her and wanted.

"Yes…" She murmured the answer, not actually knowing the three hundred and sixty degree turn her life was going to become after this moment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	4. We found love

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! It means a lot to me.  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

**4. We found love**

"_Yellow diamonds in the light__  
__And we're standing side by side__  
__As your shadow crosses mine__"_

Troy smirked, actually feeling a bit happy. She had said yes to the game, when he believed she was going to be too shy and not answer it at all. Obviously, he had had it all planed and would have persuaded her indirectly to say yes. Now, he realized how much he had wanted her to say yes. He needed some fun and she would totally be it. She was so different from him that…to change her, to adapt her to himself would be such a great adventure.

Gabriella was still amazed with her answer. Did she really accept his proposal? Oh God. Was the smoke interfering with her thoughts? (No, of course not! Don't be silly, Montez, she said to herself) But now what? Were they dating already or was there a plan to follow? How exactly was he going to show her what love was without feeling it? Was it even possible? Unfortunately, she was blind when it came to love and relationships.

"Here are the rules." Troy interrupted her thoughts. "A) It's just a game. It means nothing for both of us. B) I'll do everything for you like I was actually in love with you and, if you want, you can do the same for me… And, finally, C)…" Troy looked directly into Gabriella's brown eyes. "…The first to fall in love with the other loses."

Gabriella heard everything intently and nodded, almost like she was agreeing with it. Wait, was she agreeing? Or just going with the flow? She honestly knew this game was going to make her life a living hell someday. However, she had a fantasized faith about Troy and how she could possibly change him…He was as human as she was, right?

"Okay…" She murmured with another nod.

Troy nodded too with a small smirk. And the game had officially begun. While hoping that she was ready for it, he also wished good luck to himself.

Gabriella started to think again on what they were now. She glanced at him. He was smoking his cigarette and staring at her, almost studying her facial expressions. What did he think when he looked at her? Was she ugly? Pretty? Okay? She shook her head mentally. _Stop it, Gabriella_, she thought, _it's just a game! You don't need to be worried about anything else!_

"Hum…Troy?" She asked, timidly.

He hummed, breathing in. Then he took the cigarette from his lips and breathed out.

"What…what are w-we?" She asked, stuttering a little.

Troy smirked.

"We're going to do it properly." He informed her. She blinked, not understanding. "It means I'm going to take you in date before something happens."

"Oh…" She murmured. She had never gone in a date before. She needed Tay…Wait, no, Taylor wouldn't help her. Taylor didn't like Troy. Gabriella had only herself to prepare everything for this date. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing a groan.

Troy looked at her face, then her body and back to her face. She wasn't bad at all. She had curves. Her skin tone was rather beautiful also. Actually, Troy was quite proud of the girl he had chosen to do this game.

_What is wrong with you?_ A small voice asked her, rudely. _When did you actually pick her?_

Well, that's true. He didn't actually choose her. It wasn't like he had a list of girls and she had the best references. She had chosen him. If she had never moved to East High, he would never come up with that idea. Somehow, she inspired him.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked. He needed to finish this conversation quickly. He was talking too much and was getting tired of doing so.

She shrugged. "You want to go today?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I have to attend a party." He answered. This dude called Joseph had been begging him to go to the party. Chad also begged a little bit, so Troy agreed.

Troy had never wanted to be the popular kid. He never did something to become popular, people made him popular and he loathed it. It was a hell of a work to be popular. People were always following you. The school newspaper talked about you and you could never find peace. It was like you were a Hollywood star. Troy hated them as well…

"Oh. So, when?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. Be ready." He said and then took his cell phone out of his jean's pocket. "Put your number there, please."

Gabriella accepted the cell phone, a little nervous. She dialed her number and gave it back to Troy, who kept her number before putting the cell phone back where it was before.

Troy looked at Gabriella, whose cheeks were red of embarrassment. She was trying to answer his staring, but, obviously, she wasn't doing so well. She had to lose her shyness and he was going to make sure he was the responsible of that.

Smirking, he got up.

"Bye, babe…" He murmured and walked away.

Gabriella felt her heart speed up. Oh God, where did she have herself into?

_Hush…_

Taylor looked at Chad, who was sleeping and snoring loudly next to her. That boy had to fall asleep right after they made love. Taylor sighed and turned her body, so she was looking directly at Chad. Her hand was supporting her head while she stared at her boyfriend.

She loved him. She really did, and she knew how he was. He was an idiot, dumb boy who only thought about sex. He was almost out of the basketball team (even if he was the captain) because he missed many practices and to do what? Nothing, he missed just to hang out with Troy.

Troy Bolton…Oh, Taylor has hated that boy since freshman year, the year they met. And he hated her. But well, he hated everyone so, Taylor didn't wonder why he hated her.

Chad moved and wrapped his arms around Taylor, snuggling against her naked chest.

Taylor smiled. He was such a sex addictive. He was amazing in bed, so she enjoyed doing it very often. He loved her, she was sure of that. But still, sometimes, he was so cold and he seemed so far away. She was scared she would lose him someday.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She turned around quickly and picked up, so Chad wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" She murmured, wrapping the sheets around her body before sat on the bed.

"Sweet, you got come home." Her mother said on the other side of the line.

Taylor sighed. Oh great. If her parents knew what she and Chad do…wait, if her father knew she was dating Chad. Oh yes, Taylor's father didn't know anything about her relationship with Chad. He always said that Chad was a bad influence on his daughter. Well, everyone in that city was a bad influence, so whatever to him. Her mother knew but didn't know how far their relationship was already. It would give her a heart attack if she knew.

"I'm going, mother." She replied.

"Quickly! Your dad and I need to go to that important dinner and you need to take care of your sister." Her mother informed her before hanging up.

"Okay…" Taylor said to no one and threw her cell phone to the bedside table.

She took a glance at Chad who wasn't snoring anymore and was holding a pillow. She giggled and stood up to get ready to go home.

After dressing up and arranged her make-up and hair, Taylor walked to Chad's bed and bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead. He moved a little bit and started to snore again.

She giggled and walked out the room.

When she got home, her parents immediately left, giving her a speech about knowing her home tasks. Taylor just nodded, agreeing. They were very authoritarians but not as much as the nuns from Gabriella's old school. Gee, Taylor didn't know how Gabriella had handled those women that thought like people from the last century.

She took a quick shower and went to watch TV among her sister. Then, when the clock hit the eight, she made dinner to her and her sister, cleaned everything and decided to go do her homework to the kitchen where she could watch her younger sister who was on the living room still watching TV.

It was kind of pathetic that her parents made her babysitter her sister who was already eleven years old. She could manage to be alone for one night.

After finishing History homework, Taylor moved on to Philosophy, even though she hated it. She opened her exercise book and read the question she had written for homework.

"_Why is grass green?"_

Taylor sighed and put her head between her arms, upset with that. Her teacher was nuts. Why did she have Philosophy after all? She wouldn't need it after high school. Argh!

Taylor breathed in and out and started to think of an answer to that question.

In the end, she decided to go for the most logical one: Because it is green. She smiled happy with her work and closed the book, putting it away.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and smiled seeing Chad's number and face.

"Hello, sweetie!" She greeted very happy. She was a fool for being in love with Chad but, well, we don't chose who we love, do we?

"Aren't you comin' to the party, babe?" Chad asked. Music could be heard in the back. Chad was at Joseph's party, Taylor remembered now. Damn. She had promised she would go.

"I can't. I'm babysitting my sister, Chad." She told him, feeling a little disappointed. She looked at the table full of books and decided to go drink a glass of water.

"What? Fuckin' noooo! I want you here, babeeee." Chad was already a little bit drunk. The way he dragged his voice was proved it. And where was Troy? Maybe fucking a girl somewhere, like usually. It was the only thing Troy knew to do: fuck.

"Sorry, babe. I can't." Taylor said taking a glass from a shelf.

"Come!" Chad forced. She hated when he drank. He became possessive and angry at everything.

"I can't!" She told him once again.

She heard him murmuring something but didn't understand what it was.

"Your fuckin' sister can handle herself." He grumbled.

Taylor put the glass down. That was it. He couldn't use "fucking" to refer to her little sister. How dared him!

"Shut up! She is my sister; I have to take care of her. Go fuck yourself, Chad." Then, she hung up, furious. It was in times like this that she wondered why she was in love with that guy.

At the party, Chad was cursing while he made his way to Troy who was sitting on a sofa between two blonde chicks. He wasn't paying attention to them. But they were at him.

"Troy, Taylor isn't fuckin' coming 'cause of her fuckin' sister!"

Troy pressed his lips together and shrugged. "Life sucks." He muttered taking a sip of his coke mixed with vodka. He had already drunk two glasses of that without counting this one. But that wasn't enough to make him go crazy. While Chad…well, that one has already drunk three beers and two shots. And, for what it looked like, he was going to drink some more.

"Fuck, fuck and fuck…" Chad muttered and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Troy rolled his eyes and felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out and saw that Gabriella had sent him a message. They had already talked today because he needed to know her address.

He wondered what she sent him. Even in texting, she was shy.

Troy opened the message.

_Hi…_

Troy smirked.

His future girlfriend was getting more comfortable with him. He liked that. Well, after the conversation they had during dinner (They had dinner at the same time), it was obvious she had got more comfortable. They had even decided where to go eat and all.

Troy thought she was nice. She was a smart, pretty and nice girl who he would enjoy playing a love game. None of them had touched that theme during their conversation. It was really like they were actually getting to know each other and wanted to do that. It's like they really liked each other and wanted to have something. It didn't feel like a game and Troy liked that. It was how it's supposed to be.

_Hi babe. How are you?_

He pressed "send". He looked at both blonde girls who were chatting at each other. Their bodies were turned to him, inviting him to some fun. He sighed and decided to get up and go for a walk.

His phone trembled and he smiled.

_Bored and you?_

Troy couldn't help and smiled. She was trying to do the typical talk with him.

_Party, babe_

He went to the backyard and looked around. There were either couples making out or drunken guys dancing.

He found a spot near a tree to sit, a brown bench. He sat down right on the moment he phone vibrated.

_So it must be going really great. _

He almost smiled after reading her answer twice.

_Not really. No fun. _

He put the phone on his lap and leant his head on the tree looking around. He could see Chad in the kitchen drinking his ass off. That boy, sincerely… Troy was actually expecting the real breakup of his relationship. Maybe Chad would finally give some value to his girlfriend.

Troy didn't like Taylor, but well, she loved his friend and he knew Chad loved her too. It was sad seeing the Afro-American boy cheating on the girl he liked every time he could. Love wasn't supposed to be like that, right? But, well, how would Troy know? He didn't have a love course or anything like that. Chad did whatever he wanted and, in the end, he would suffer the consequences.

Troy received another message.

_Oh. Why?_

He pressed his lips and then smirked, knowing exactly what he should answer.

_You aren't here to amuse me. _

He pressed "send" and before he could even put the phone down, he heard his best friend's drunken voice.

"Who is ready to party, bitches?" He yelled, walking out the house. Everyone shouted back a "Yo, dude!". Troy rolled his eyes. Drunken people were pathetic.

_And now he is ready to mess up his life again, _Troy thought, seeing his best friend making his way to a tall brunette girl who was wearing a short black skirt and an almost transparent cami. Troy shook his head. Poor Taylor.

His phone called for his attention.

_Oh…Well, I will be with you tomorrow. _

A half smile showed up in Troy's face. That girl was starting to get the rhythm of the game. He liked that.

_That is a nice thought…What are you doing? _

He looked back at his best friend and the brunette. He saw them greeting, then flirting and then touching. In the end, they started to make out in the middle of the backyard.

Troy sighed and shook his head. Chad did it again.

His phone vibrated again and unconsciously Troy smiled.

_Homework haha_

Troy chuckled.

_Boring for real, babe_

He looked up and saw Chad taking the brunette inside. They were going to a room, have pure, wild sex and, in the next morning, Chad would wake up and the first thing he would do was tell Troy how great it was the night. Chad always remembered his fucks. Always! Then, of course, he would make up with Taylor.

Troy felt the phone vibrate once again.

_I know but I've to do it. Mom wants good grades._

Troy smirked. Smart girl he chose, huh? Great choice, really great choice he did.

_Forget about that babe. Want to meet me tonight?_

He sent the message, actually feeling quite nervous, and put the phone on his lap.

Why not go to her house? He knew he had decided to make the game the more natural it could be but well…he was bored as hell, that party wasn't that good and…he was Troy Bolton. He made the game; he decided the rules and changed them if he wanted.

The phone vibrated.

_I thought it would be as if it was real…_

He sighed.

_Do you want or not?_

Troy stood up and made his way out of the house. Even if she said no, he didn't want to be in that party anymore. There was no fun. He needed real fun. If Gabriella said no, he would get that fun somewhere else. His phone vibrated and he took it out.

_I want but my mother wants my company tonight. Sorry._

He pressed his lips together. Damn it. Well, he would get it somewhere else.

_Ok babe_

He sent the message but didn't put the phone away and he texted someone else.

_Are you free?_

He waited for both answers in the middle of the street. Gabriella replied with a smile and the other one replied with a flirty tone.

_For you, always…_

Troy rolled his eyes. Bitches are always going to be the same.

_Going to your house._

He knew she didn't come to the party. If she had, she would have thrown herself at him as usual.

In ten minutes, Troy made his way to her house. The door was opened. Her parents were away from town, or she would be waiting for him at her window. Maybe, just maybe, these things he did - go to her house hidden and climb her window - gave her hope for something more than fuck. Well, she was totally wrong.

Troy walked upstairs. She was waiting in her room only dressing her robe.

"Hi…" She greeted, standing up and walking up to him. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him fiercely. She was a good fuck, but kisses weren't her best.

He pulled back and walked away from her. He took his jacket and threw it to the desk.

"Let's finish this quickly, Pauline." He told the red haired girl who was smiling.

"Whatever you want, Troy" She said and took the robe out.

Troy smirked. Pauline did have a great body. He walked up to her. She was thrilled to having him there that night. He took her by the arm and threw her on the bed.

"Gee, Troy…that's so hot, you know?" She told him.

He took his t-shirt of and his jeans too and lay down on top of her.

Pauline was indeed the best fuck he has ever had. But, during their sexual act, something occurred to Troy. He wondered how Gabriella was. Was she quieter than Pauline, or was she a screamer? He was dying to feel her body pressed against his, to teach her how to touch him and to know where to touch _her._

When it ended, Troy fell next to Pauline who was exhausted. He was simply praising himself. What a wonderful idea he had…He was going to enjoy this game so damn much…

_Hush…_

"I'm leaving in three days, babe." Kate informed Ryan over the phone.

He sighed, sad. He didn't believe in that thing of distance-relationships working and all. He was going to be in the USA and she would be in the UK. How on earth would they make it work? They would never see each other face to face without using skype!

"I'm going to take you to the airport, okay?" He told her.

She smiled, relief he was taking it so well now.

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any different."

She smiled even more when she heard his chuckle. He was an amazing guy. It was bad that he was shadowed by his twin, Sharpay. Kate and Sharpay got a long, they didn't talk very much but the times they talked, Sharpay was as nice as she could be. Let's not forget that Sharpay is a Drama Queen and a totally bitch.

"I love you, Kat" Ryan whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too, Ry. Forever…"

"And ever" He chuckled.

Little did they know what was going to happen after Kate leave…

"Sing to me?" She asked in a murmur, lying down on the bed.

He sighed. "Yes, of course…" And then he started to sing quietly to her knowing this was going to be one of the last days she would be in the same country as he was.

* * *

**Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	5. Everything

**Thanks for reading, people! Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**5. Everything**

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this"_

Chad had the most awful hangover ever. Yes, he did remember everything from last night. Did he regret it? He didn't care or bother to think about that right now. Did he know the girl? Not really, no. Was he ever going to see her again? Of course not. He got laid and that's what he wanted and, of course, it was listed in his fucks curriculum.

Right now, he was at Cindy Bolton's strip club. He had decided missing classes today. His head was laid on the back of the black sofa with a cold cloth on his head. He had a stripper called Marina taking care of him. And no, they haven't had sex yet since Chad couldn't even handle writing a message to his girlfriend.

"Thank you so much, Marina. You're an angel." He thanked her with a childish, but seductive smile. He knew how to seduce a woman. Many years of mistakes with his girlfriend taught him the dos and don'ts. Moreover, he usually recorded what Troy did around women. He was obviously skilled in the field of seduction.

Marina giggled. She knew what he was doing and she was enjoying it. "You're welcome, sweetie. I'm here to anything you want..."

Chad smiled even more. "I like that…" He told her and winked. He was a flirter. He loved Taylor, he sure did, but his body couldn't say no to a hot chick. He was ruled by his hormones and he loved it.

Marina giggled again and started to massage his hip, her hand almost touching his private parts. Her smile turned into a seductive one, just like Chad's. They were living in their flirty world.

"If you want, I can give you more than a cold cloth…" She licked her lips.

Chad smirked and opened his mouth to reply but someone didn't let him.

"Marina." They heard his cold voice and both looked up. "Get the fuck out of here, please." He ordered her.

She nodded obediently, stood up and walked away without looking back. Those girls worshiped Troy and feared him as well. He was the cold and hot boss any woman would want to have, but knew it was impossible to ever be more than a professional relationship. And, if they actually passed that formal limit, they were aware of their punishment: be fired.

Troy walked up to Chad and sat next to him. He also had missed school. His excuse was to be with Chad trough the hangover but what he wanted was to think about the date he had tonight with Gabriella. He wanted to plan everything carefully. Nothing could fail. She had to love it.

"Taylor called twice today." Troy informed Chad. He was the one who had Chad's cell phone and clothes. Oh yeah, Chad was only on a towel. He had had a shower early. Troy was the one that had to go pick him up at Joseph's house.

"And?"

"She is worried." Troy told Chad and threw his phone at him.

It hit Chad on the chest and fell on his lap. "Ouch, dude!" He complained and stroked his chest.

Troy shrugged. He told everything that Chad needed to know, so his mind started to wonder about the date again. Was he going to be able to do it correctly? He certainly wasn't skilled in _that _field…He didn't even enjoy talking with people. Hum…What if he asked Chad for an advice? The dude had more experience than him, that's for sure.

Troy glanced at his best friend, who was checking his cell phone.

"Chad, describe me a date." Troy asked, not daring to look at him.

Chad frowned, completely confused. "Ah? Why do you want to know that?" He asked.

"Just answer me." Troy replied coldly.

Chad pressed his lips, understand that his best friend was up to something. Even if he didn't tell him right now what it was, Chad would find out later. Eventually, Troy would tell him. Maybe he would need his help for something…After all, he did want to know what a date was.

"Well, it pretty much comes down to talking about each other. Flirting a little bit and touching her is good too. No kiss in the first date. Well, unless she is giving you the signs. If she isn't, don't even go close to kiss her on the cheek. Dangerous, dude, very dangerous. Oh, and, at the beginning of the date, say how pretty she looks. They melt instantly, trust me. Don't do stupid jokes, never. If she makes a face more than three times, my friend you're fucked. Try to avoid bad moments. And…Well, that's it." Chad finished his speech. He wasn't really good at explaining or ordering his ideas, but, well, it was the best Troy could have.

He bit his tongue. Yes, he could do that. It would be a piece of cake. But the signs…Gabriella is shy, how would her signs be? Well, he wouldn't ask that to Chad. His friend would immediately do the math. Chad was smart when he wanted.

"Thanks, Chad." Troy stood up. "Your clothes are in my bedroom." He told his best friend and walked away.

Chad watched Troy leaving the club. What the heck was that boy going to do? Good thing wasn't. It never was.

Chad shrugged. "Oh, well…" When Troy was ready, he would talk to him. That's how the boy had always worked. He liked to brag about his pranks after he did them.

Five minutes later, Marina walked up to Chad and they started their flirting again.

_Hush…_

Gabriella sighed, looking at blue dress with a huge neckline. She bit her bottom lip. It wasn't her style, but she could impress Troy with it.

She was quite sad that he didn't go to school today…She would like to know details about tonight. And he didn't text her all day too. Well, she didn't dare to start a conversation with him again. She had done that last night.

Actually, Gabriella was enjoying the beginning of this game. Troy was rather nice during their texting conversations. The problem was that he wasn't very fond of conversations face to face. Did that make him shy? Or was he just a cold person?

Gabriella pressed together her lips. The yellow dress which was next to the blue was ugly. Well, to Gabriella it was, but her taste wasn't her best quality. She kind of blamed the nuns in her old school because they made her wear an ugly green uniform. And since no one liked that uniform, the nuns kept it. Or, at least, that was Gabriella's opinion.

She sighed and walked to another side of the shop, trying to find the perfect dress. What did she actually want? A long dress? A short one? Dark or light color? It was a damn difficult choice! How could she surprise Troy if she didn't know what he liked to see on a girl?

Gabriella blushed, remembering how his blue eyes sparkled after she had said yes to the game. That guy was theoretically her crush. And he theoretically liked her back. And…he was a dream of guy…Even though it was just a game between them, Gabriella felt lucky. She was going to spend time with a guy, who wasn't part of her family, for the first time in her life and he was beyond gorgeous…

"Oh look, the new girl!"

Gabriella looked to her left and saw a blonde girl with big brown eyes smiling at her.

Being polite, she smiled shyly and greeted the blonde girl. She was sure she had seen her somewhere. "Hi…"

The blonde girl smiled. Her smile was amazing and shining. Seriously, why did Troy decide to do that game with her, the new girl? He had beautiful girls like the blonde one standing in front of her.

"I think I haven't introduced myself. "The girl said and raised her hand. "I'm Sharpay Evans, owner of Lava Springs Country Club." She said with a small smirk.

Gabriella smiled politely and shook hands with Sharpay. "I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you…"

Sharpay lowered her hand. "Ditto." She replied before moving on with the subject. She was curious about this girl since Troy Bolton was also curious. "So, what is a girl like you doing in a mall alone?" Sharpay asked.

Sharpay had her all figured out. Gabriella was a girl that didn't have any sense of style, was too shy to socialize and the best part was…a girl like Gabriella would always fall for the wrong boy. She was so pure and innocent… And that made Sharpay even more curious. What would Troy Bolton want from a girl like her? What was his devilish plan?

"I'm…shopping." Gabriella answered and stepped back from the dresses.

"For what?" Sharpay asked, being nosy. Had Troy started something with this girl? Or was he still thinking of what to do to her? After seeing Gabriella's worried face, Sharpay smiled politely. "Maybe I can help you." She added. Maybe she could help this girl…and then, Troy would see his plan kick his ass.

Gabriella pressed together her lips. "Well…for a date."

Sharpay's eyes lighted up. Oh, he had already started something.

"Really? Well, then…" Sharpay stepped and touched the dresses with her index finger. "…I can help you." Sharpay finished her sentence. "I'm an expert in dates and fashion and…boys, obviously…" The Drama Queen added.

"R-really?" Gabriella asked. She needed help. She couldn't ask Taylor since her only friend didn't like Troy and said he was a bad influence. Oh…What would Taylor say if she knew about the game?

"Yes! Well…let's see….What kind of boy is going to take you on the date?" Sharpay asked. She wanted Gabriella to say Troy's name and tell her everything that was happening.

"Well…" Gabriella felt she was between a sword and a wall. She refused to say she was going out with Troy. He was very popular in school and maybe Sharpay had a crush on him or wanted something with him and if Gabriella told her it was him who she was going to see, Sharpay could say she didn't want to help anymore. Or worse.

"Well what?" Sharpay asked, waiting for an answer. Now, she also was interested in how the new girl was going to describe the asshole that Troy Bolton was.

"He is…nice,…" Gabriella started.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, confusing the brunette. Nice and Troy Bolton in the same sentence? Please… The Drama Queen faked a smile. "Keep going, sweetie."

Gabriella looked down before have the courage to continue. "He is…sweet…" She was interrupted by a snort. She didn't understand why Sharpay was acting like that. "And…well…he is also a gentleman."

"Oh that's it! Don't lie to me, missy!" Sharpay grumbled, scaring Gabriella.

"W-what?" She asked in a terrified whisper.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You're going out with Troy Bolton, aren't you?" She questioned - almost in a demand - Gabriella. The brunette decided not to lie anymore and nodded.

Sharpay took two steps to the girl. "Well, then don't tell me he is nice, sweet or, even worst, a fucking gentleman, because he is not, sweetie." Sharpay told Gabriella who was embarrassed. "Troy Bolton is a totally asshole that only thinks about himself. Every fucking thing he does is for his own pleasure."

Gabriella looked down, knowing that Sharpay was perhaps right, but refusing to believe in her words. She wanted to change him…

Sharpay breathed in, trying to calm down. She shouldn't be angry at the girl. But it was hilarious to imagine Troy being those things that the girl said he was.

Gabriella stepped back, trying to get away from Sharpay's fury. She had never had a girl almost screaming at her, especially in a public place. At least, no one looked at them.

Sharpay pressed her lips together. Now, she was sorry for the girl since she didn't know who she was dealing with when she was with Troy.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay, but…imagining Troy being like that is just hilarious…" She let out a small laugh. "And well…I want to help you, okay? So, let's put this little moment away from our minds, shall we? Starting all over again. What do you say?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay."

Sharpay smiled. "Great!" She exclaimed and turned back to the dresses. Then, as if she had a epiphany, she looked back at Gabriella. "Well, how about we start with underwear?"

Gabriella blinked. "What?" She let out and then blushed. "I…I don't need it. It's our first date…nothing…"She tried to say.

"Yes, I know. No sex and blah, blah but…a good underwear helps. I mean…a good bra can emphasize your boobs, girl. And if we find the perfect dress…uh la-la, the boy will fall instantly." Sharpay observed with a smirk. Obviously Troy wouldn't fall, even if that's exactly what Sharpay was trying to do. She wanted to win that bet; even if it wasn't a real bet and they were both provoking each other. She just wanted to rub on his face how he was as human as everyone else.

"Oh…okay." Gabriella agreed with Sharpay. Actually, she couldn't agree or disagree seeing that she wasn't really an expert in those things. She always wore the clothes her mother or the nuns allowed. And the clothes she had at home, which were bought with Taylor, well, those clothes, she wasn't sure if she would wear them.

Sharpay made a sound of excitement, grabbed Gabriella's wrist and took her out of the shop.

Gabriella smiled shyly and tried to avoid people looking at them. Sharpay was nice. But, in her point of view, Troy was also nice. That could mean Sharpay wasn't that nice since she had said Troy wasn't…Their auras seemed almost identical.

Bit by bit, Sharpay started to slow down and let go of Gabriella's hand when they were both walking side a side. Sharpay glanced at the brunette next to her. She wasn't going to teach the girl any moves. Gabriella would have to learn them by herself. And Sharpay knew that Troy would teach the girl the moves if he wanted to. She was just going to teach her how to dress pleasantly.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. She didn't have much money. What if Sharpay wanted her to buy a really expensive dress or underwear?

"Hum…Sharpay?" She called. The blonde girl looked at her with her right eye half-closed. "I don't have a lot of money with me." Gabriella said with a shy voice.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So? You have me, sweetheart."

"But I don't want to owe you anything." Gabriella didn't feel comfortable letting Sharpay buy her clothes when they didn't even know each other very well.

"Pfft, who cares? I'm rich."

Gabriella pressed her lips together. "But…"

"Nah-ah! No buts!" Sharpay lifted her index finger to hush Gabriella.

"But..

"Hush!" Sharpay showed her index finger again.

Gabriella sighed, giving up. She didn't have the type of personality to argue. She was too shy for it and very inaccurate. Unlike Sharpay who seemed to enjoy a good argument.

Wait a second…

Was Sharpay one of those people that Taylor talked about? It couldn't be. Sharpay was nice to her. Well, Chad also was in that minutes they talked, even if he called her a rude name. And Chad was one of those bad people. Taylor had already confessed he was.

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay. She was nice, but she seemed powerful. What Gabriella had to do was not to let Sharpay be too friendly with her. She was polite, but she could be faking it. Now, she knew with who Gabriella was going out with…She could pretend to be her friend and then deceive her.

Without even realizing, Gabriella found herself in a shop called "Victoria's secret". She was astonished with the kind of things they had. And everything Sharpay showed to her, she shook her head, refusing to wear it.

After insisting so much, Sharpay finally managed to make Gabriella try on a few pieces of lingerie. The first two Sharpay made her take them off immediately.

But the third one Sharpay loved it.

"See, it looks amazing on you. I never fail." Sharpay commented adjusting the bra's suspender. "I'm just shocked that you're very well waxed." Sharpay added looking at Gabriella's body.

The brunette blushed. "My mom doesn't want me to look like a man. She says I need to be clean." She sighed. "But then she says she just wants me to lose my pureness only when I get married. _But_ she wants me to go to college and follow pre-law and that's its six years or something like that." Gabriella grizzled, making Sharpay giggle. "And doing the math correctly that means I'll lose my pureness around the thirties." She added with a bored face.

Sharpay giggled again and caressed Gabriella's hair. "Lose your pureness? Gee, girl. Just says virginity. It isn't that bad. And about your mother, pfff, don't worry, all mothers are like that." Sharpay stated and checked out Gabriella's back. The girl did have curves. Troy would go crazy if he saw what Sharpay was seeing.

"Well…is your mother like that?" Gabriella questioned timidly.

Sharpay shrugged, "She doesn't care. Too busy cheating on my father."

Gabriella's mouth opened in shock. "W-what?"

Sharpay smiled. "It's okay. This is the world we live in, Gabriella. People fuck people all the time." Sharpay remarked with a sympathetic smile.

"I guess…" Gabriella sighed.

"Now, let's find you a great dress to go with that beautiful lingerie." Sharpay said happily and walked out of the changing-room.

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror.

Was her mother going to allow this game, well, this future relationship with Troy? A better question: Was she going to give her pureness to Troy even if it's all faking? That is what people do when they are in love: they make love. What will she and Troy do: a fake making love? Is it possible to fake love? Would she be able to handle that?

She thought for a little bit before whispering to herself. "You're in big trouble, Gabriella Montez…"

_Hush…_

_Walk for five minute and you will see me._

Troy pressed sent. He was waiting for Gabriella a little far from her house since she had told her mother she was going to have a formal dinner with Taylor and her family. She had texted him saying she was surprised that her mother actually believed in her lie. Troy had just chuckled when he had read the message. That girl was so naïve.

He was leaning on his car with his hands on his jeans pockets waiting for Gabriella who had already sent a message answering to his. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and, on top of it, his favorite black jacket.

He sighed. Was he nervous? Not at all, he was just anxious. He wanted to jump the stages and do what he really wanted: Sex. He wanted to taste that damn pure girl, to know how her moves were like and to taste her… Troy closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He couldn't wait to get to that part, seriously.

He heard steps and knew exactly who it was. He smirked, ready for fun, and looked up.

_What? Wow…_He managed to remain cold and keep his surprise away.

Gabriella was stunning. Her hair was pulled back in a gorgeous hairstyle. The front of her haircut was compound by, in each side of her face, falling curls. She was wearing high heels (Something shocking. She managed to walk very well on them, though) and a beautiful, but simple, blue dress that went till her knees and that suited her body perfectly. On top of the dress, she was wearing a thin coat that she just wore because it was evening.

She stopped a few steps away from him. She had a shy and childish smile on her face. She was nervous. They hadn't talk in person since the day he started the game. And she didn't know if he liked what she was wearing.

"Hi…" She murmured, edgy.

"Hi babe" He greeted hiding the surprise perfectly. "You look pretty tonight."

She giggled a little bit with a blush. He stepped away from the car and opened the door of the passenger's side to Gabriella.

"Thanks…" She replied, sitting comfortable on his white pick-truck. She was deadly nervous. What if she made something wrong? What if he didn't like her personality and decided to end the game? What if she couldn't handle him?

Troy drove for a few minutes without talking. He was thinking and enjoying the last minutes he had of silence. He knew he would have to talk more than he wanted in this date. But he thought it was worth it. He glanced at the girl next to him. She was going to make the hard work he was having worth.

Eventually, Troy decided only to speak when they got to the Italian restaurant. Luckily, he had enough money apart so he could do this first date correctly.

"This is nice." Gabriella commented, looking around while someone took her thin coat.

Troy nodded and half smiled at her. He was trying as possible as he could, but smiling would take a little bit longer. He wasn't used to it.

After sitting down, the waitress brought the menus.

"What do you want?" Troy asked reading all those Italian dishes. He didn't understand almost anything of what there was written.

"Hum…maybe the Dish of the day. And you?"Gabriella asked, red of embarrassment. She had to remember herself that she was on a date, she couldn't be shy! She had to participate in the conversation and, maybe, she would have to initiate it since Troy didn't seem to be a very talkative person.

"The same." Troy put the menu down and raised his finger to call the waitress.

She came quickly and took the notes down.

"Please, we'd like to be served quickly." Troy asked.

The waitress nodded quickly and walked away.

Troy leant on the chair and stared at Gabriella, who was organizing her fork and knife. She was cute. He had to admit she was very cute. If they had gone to the same party, he would have totally flirted with her and all. But, of course, she wasn't that kind of girl and he believed she would never be. She was fragile. She was actually nice. How would she survive East High?

Suddenly, the redhead waitress arrived with their drinks – two cokes.

Gabriella drunk a little bit and put it down, nervously. She didn't know how to start the conversation. What should they talk about? She should have asked Sharpay for advises…but Sharpay did enough when she bought the clothes she had on.

"Do you like movies?" Troy asked. Okay, he had no clue of what to talk about, so he said the first thing that had come to mind.

Gabriella shrugged. "We weren't allowed to watch many movies on my old school."

Troy frowned. "Did you sleep in there?"

Gabriella nodded playing with the coke can. "I would go home on the weekends." She told him and bit her bottom lip.

He frowned, distracting himself with her lips. He wondered how she tasted, how her kisses were like. Perhaps, they were pure, sweet, unique…Damn it! He couldn't wait for that phase of the game. He really needed some fun.

"That sucks." Troy replied and looked around. "Any siblings?" Troy asked, curious.

Gabriella nodded. "I've a young brother who is on a school for boys." She answered Troy, who chuckled. Seriously, what a life she and her brother had. "I heard you had a sister." Gabriella added, shyly.

Troy stared at her with lazy eyes. "Yeah, her name is Naomi."

Gabriella nodded, moving uncomfortable on her chair. Should she be quiet and let him ask the things he wanted?

Troy noticed her frustration and smirked. "You can say whatever you want. It's okay."

Gabriella nodded. "I just...I saw her with her boyfriend."

Troy took a deep breath, rolling his eyes. He hated Drake so much. And he wondered what his sister was going to do. Would she finally tell that jerk what she was going trough? Or would she let things go till he found out? Things are so complicated when we're in love. For real.

Troy wondered what made Gabriella want to know what love was. Love wasn't that big deal. It was a painful thing, in his point of view. He was only doing this because he needed to do something different. He wouldn't even care about her, actually.

"Drake, yeah, I know. He is an ass." Troy replied with a shrug. He wasn't just an ass; he was a fucking coward that Troy despised. That dumb dude that dated his sister was her first in everything and that had been his goal since the moment he had said hi to her. Troy knew what guys like Drake wanted and, unfortunately, Drake got what he wanted, and even got a plus: he got Troy's little sister pregnant.

Gabriella blinked thinking of her answer carefully.

"Because he is dating your sister…" She said almost in a whisper.

She saw Troy made a face and shrugged. He loved his sister. It was obviously he did, but he didn't show it very much. It was like Taylor had said: He hated everyone, and the people that he actually loved were also in that hate-bag.

"He is an ass, period." Troy mumbled angrily.

Gabriella blushed. "Sorry…" She whispered. She should have kept her mouth shut.

Troy took a deep breath. He shouldn't be angry at her. They were on a date. He had to pretend he was enjoying it, and she should do that too.

"Sorry." He apologized just to be polite. "I don't like talking about Drake." He added with a half-smile.

"It's okay." She shook her head, emphasizing her little forgiveness. Talking about people we hate made us angry, she knew that.

Troy cleared his throat and sat up correctly. They should begin their date with good things. They shouldn't talk about Drake Woodman. God, that bastard didn't deserve his time or his little sister's time.

"Let's change topic." Troy affirmed with a grin.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, sitting up correctly too. Now, their date should begin. They were going to get to know each other and have fun.

After a few minutes of talking, the waitress brought their food. At the first, they both made a face looking at their plate. It didn't look something that tasted wonderful. But it did. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed it very much. It had a different taste; a yummy taste.

"I wish I could go to Europe. It's my biggest dream." Gabriella commented and took the fork to her mouth.

Troy nodded, swallowing the food.

"It must be cool." He stated with a half-smiled. "Why do you want to go?" He asked, a little bit curious. She was an amazing girl with an astonishing thinking capacity.

Gabriella shrugged. "Different cultures in there. Italy must be great. I've already gone to Spain since my grandparents are Spanish."

"Oh, really?" Troy let out. Gabriella nodded with her cheeks a little bit red. "So you must know Spanish, right?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip moving her head. "A little bit." Actually, Spanish was her second language, but she didn't want to give it all right now.

"Nice…" Troy stated with a small smirk. She was fun, really fun. They would have loads of pleasurable together. He was sure of that. And he wasn't just referring to the physical part.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked, after fighting a spread of shyness. She couldn't be shy around him. She wasn't going to be shy with him. That was a promise she hoped to achieve correctly. Troy looked at her and frowned, not understanding what she wanted. "What's your biggest dream?" She asked in a different way.

"Oh…" He let out before taking a sip of his drink. He wasn't sure. Did he have a dream? He had never thought of that. "I don't know. I've never thought of that, actually."

"Oh." She muttered. She wanted to learn more about him. But how should she do it? What should she ask? "Well, what do you like to do?" She asked smiling a little bit.

"Pranks." He answered with a smirk.

"But that's awful…"

And, with that, they found a topic to discuss for a little while.

After dinner, Troy drove to the same place he and Gabriella met before going to dinner. It was really dark now and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to go alone till her house. So, he decided to escort her. He didn't want anything to happen to the brunette girl during their game.

They walked silently to her house. She was happy he was accompanying her. Deep inside, he was a gentleman. He worried about people. He worried about his sister. That got to mean something, right? He was more than a jerk that slept with thousands of girls and sent out to other people a cold and untouchable heart.

He was sweet. He was a dream. Even if she tried to deny, after the dinner and conversations they had, she couldn't. He had a heart and she wanted to see it.

Finally, they arrived at her house.

It was dark. There was only a light coming out of her house and it was from the hall. Her mother certainly had let it on for her.

Gabriella turned around when they arrived at her front door, so she could say good night.

"This is it…" She said almost in a whisper, staring at Troy. His blue eyes were shining in the dark.

Troy nodded. He had fun and, honestly, he couldn't wait till they do it again. With the hands hidden inside his jeans pockets, he looked at his feet before looking back at Gabriella. Then, he did something he only half did during the dinner, something that fascinated even more Gabriella. Troy Bolton showed a genuine smile.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" She asked, shyly. She wanted to be with him every second she could. His company was great.

His smiled turned into a smirk while he stepped forwards. Was he going to kiss her? He was still deciding that.

Gabriella felt her heat beat faster than it was before.

She was new at this stuff; she didn't know what she was feeling. Attraction, yes, she was feeling it. Who wouldn't be attracted to a guy like Troy? Moreover, he had just smiled at her.

Troy took one little step. Their bodies were touching. His breath went directly to Gabriella's face, to her nervous half-opened mouth. She was going to have her first kiss. Oh God. Was she ready for it? She hoped so. She didn't know how to kiss. She had only watched it on movies or couples in the streets. She thought she was horrible at kissing. He wouldn't like it, and would forget the game.

Troy smirked and, in the middle of the cold night, their bodies started to burn up when Troy started to lean in.

Gabriella's breathing suddenly became irregular. She wanted to feel his lips on hers so badly. And, almost at the same time, they both began to close their eyes, so they ould to enjoy the kiss.

Gabriella gripped her hands on fists waiting for it. She was ready, she had to be. Her heart was crazy and she felt she was going to have a mini heart attack. She wondered how Troy was feeling. It would be their first kiss, after all.

Gabriella stopped breathing for a second when she felt Troy's nose touching her. The air he breathed out, she breathed in. The air she breathed out, with difficulty, he breathed in, savoring her sweet breath. She had her eyes so closed she feared that if she opened them, Troy would disappear.

Slowly, bit by bit, their lips approached. Gabriella was so nervous.

Their lips were an inch away from each other. And suddenly, she was ready for it and moved toward his lips, but received nothing.

Instead of kissing her lips, Troy moved his face in direction of her cheek. He kissed her near of her ear; a wet but sweet kiss.

Gabriella opened her eyes, shocked. She was so ready for it. She had been imagining it was going to be and nothing. He tricked her.

Troy smirked and leant in her ear.

"Have a nice night, babe. I enjoyed myself a lot. We'll talk later." He whispered and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

He pulled away and smiled at her. He winked, said good night and walked away.

Gabriella, open-mouthed, watched him walking away. She was ready to have her first kiss and he left her there with nothing. Well, with two kisses on the cheek. But she wanted her first, real kiss to happen tonight! And she wanted it badly!

Gabriella sighed. Well, next time. He had to kiss her someday. It was part of the game.

She walked in the house and went directly to her room. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Of course, the memories from the date didn't let her sleep that easily.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	6. Give me love

**Here you have chapter 6. Sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**6. Give me love**

"_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around._

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow._

_My, my, my, my oh, give me love."_

On Monday, when Troy arrived at school, the first thing he saw was Chad and Taylor making out next to Chad's locker. And, by the way, Chad's locker was next to Troy's, which meant he wouldn't be able to go to his locker. Oh, the joy.

Troy sighed. So, they made up during the weekend. Troy should have figured it out since he didn't see Chad on the strip club during the weekend.

Troy stopped neared them. He could hear them kissing loudly and it was a bit disgusting. Chad had his hands up Taylor's t-shirt.

Gee, that was _not_ a good thing to see on a Monday morning.

Troy rolled his eyes. Someday, Taylor would know about all Chad's fucks and then he would see if she still wanted Chad's hand under her t-shirt.

Taylor giggled into her boyfriend's mouth. "Chad…" She murmured kissing him back again.

The blue-eyed boy cleared his mouth, not very soundly but the couple could certainly hear him.

They both pulled back instantly and stared at Troy.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed Chad away. On that moment, Troy wondered if Gabriella had told Taylor about their date, about their game. He hoped not. Well, if she had, he thought she would have told him during the weekend. They texted all the time during the past two days. Troy had never texted a girl so much like he did with her.

"Hi" He greeted with a smirk on his face.

Chad held up his hand on his locker and gave Troy a silly, slash dirty smile. "Sup, brother?" He greeted with Taylor under his raised arm. She was staring at Troy. She had met Gabriella during the weekend and the girl looked strangely happy. And the Afro-American girl knew that Gabriella was curious about Troy, and the blue-eyed boy wasn't dumb and might know too and might have done something.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked up to this locker which, finally, was free from the sexual needy couple. He opened it and threw his black schoolbag in.

Taylor snorted. That boy was an idiot, he didn't care about anything. How could anyone actually fancy him? Yes, she admitted, Troy was hot and all, but emotionally speaking, he was nothing.

Troy glanced at Taylor after hearing her snort. The hate was mutual, they actually hated each other. It wasn't just a matter of "Oh, I hate her/him because I do". There were reasons behind those feelings, reasons that neither liked to talk about. First of all, it was each other's personalities. They didn't match, and they used that as the answer for the _Why do you hate each other?_-question.

"Something's wrong, McKessie?" Troy asked, giving her a half-closed, threatening look.

"Yes. You're bothering me." She retorted pressing her lips together.

Chad sighed. Sometimes, it was tiring the way his best friend and his girlfriend hated each other. Chad didn't get it. No one got it.

"Oh, what a bummer…" Troy rolled his eyes before closing his locker with a huge bang. He kept the rolled black exercise book he had taken out of the locker on its usual space – in the back right pocket's jeans.

Taylor made a face. He was up to something. She knew he was up to something. What worried her it was if his little prank or plan or whatever it was involved Gabriella. She was scared for the new girl who didn't know anything about this creepy and emotionally irregular phase that people called youth.

"Die in hell, please." She asked him. She turned around and walked away pulling Chad by his hand. The Afro-American kid shrugged and gave a sympathetic smile at his best friend.

"Only if you aren't there…" He murmured to himself before walking away too but choosing the opposite side the other two had chosen.

He had more to worry about than bother about Taylor's pride and hatred. He had to worry about the next step with Gabriella. They almost kissed on Friday. He had been very close to lose it and kiss her, but, no, he had been strong enough and didn't do it. He wanted to keep her waiting.

"Oooo Troy…" He heard someone calling him with a singing voice.

He looked back and saw Pauline walking up to him wearing the shortest jeans skirt you could even seen and a shirt that had three buttons open and it was obviously the number below the one she should wear.

He looked at her. His blue eyes looked intently Pauline's body. She was a hot damn chick, great in bed, kisses not so good, screechy voice but with a damn great ass. Troy pressed his lips together. He would have to give up on their quickies now that he was going to start this game with Gabriella.

"Yes?" He asked when she stopped right in front of him.

She gave him her flirtiest smile. Pauline considered herself a lucky girl, a very lucky girl. She was the only girl that Troy Bolton had fucked more than once or twice. She was his repetition.

"I was wondering…" She started and took one step in his direction, and then she touched his chest with her index. "…if you are available tonight…because, well…" She smiled, almost giggling moving her index. She loved that chest. What she didn't know was that she wouldn't touch him anymore. "…my folks won't be home tonight and you know, I don't like to be alone when I know I can be with you." She bit her bottom lip in a sexy way.

Troy smirked. Yeah, he would miss their quickies. But well, the game he and Gabriella were playing was way funnier. Gabriella's pureness and naivety were fascinating to Troy and he was curious and ready to corrupt her.

"I'm sorry, Pauline." Troy started trying to give his best sympathetic look. Of course, for someone that showed no emotions, it was pretty impossible. "But this thing we have…well, it's over." Troy told her. He said it nicely. She can't blame him for not being sweet.

"W-what?" She shrieked and Troy looked away with the noise that invaded his ears.

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry." He repeated and turned around to walk away without looking back.

So, everything he had to do was done. He didn't have to worry about Pauline anymore. Moreover, he knew if he needed her again, she would run right back to him.

Pauline, who was left behind, was almost in tears. The repetitions were over. People around her that saw the scene were going to tell how Troy Bolton "dumped" her in a few seconds and didn't even care.

She looked at Troy walking away and bit her tongue. She lost the dream. She lost what girls most wanted. How? What had happened for him not need her? Pauline cleaned the tear that had fallen. She had to do something. There must be a reason for him to stop their meetings.

And Pauline was going to find out whom or what was the reason for that.

_Hush…_

Sharpay sighed putting the cigarette back on her lips. She was in front of East High looking around at the kids arriving and talking to their friends.

Right now, to Sharpay, who was a student, life was pathetic. Let's see, teenagers had the parties and the obstinacy moments. But well, seeing for another point of view, the Mayas said the world was going to end in 2012, so Sharpay wasn't very happy to know she wasted her life in school.

She inhaled the smoke of the cigarette. Her mother was always saying how bad smoking was and how proud she was that her kids didn't smoke. The blonde girl had a very hard time not to laugh when she heard her mother say that.

She had thought several times on telling her mother about her smoking addiction, but, well, she didn't want to give her mother a heart attack.

"Sharpay, hi!" She heard someone greet. Not someone, Zeke Baylor.

She sighed. He had a crush on her since they met on freshman year. She knew very well that she could ask him anything and he would give her what she wanted. And like Troy had Pauline for the repetitions, Sharpay had Zeke. It was fun.

Zeke was a nice, tall Afro-American boy. Of course he had his flaws such as stubbornness and obsession for things he loved. He was on the basketball team, he was the vice-captain.

"Hi Zeke…" Sharpay saluted back with a simple smile on her face and smoke came out of her mouth. "What's up?" She asked.

Zeke took a deep breath. He had been practicing all weekend. He repeated the speech he had made several times in front of the mirror. He was in love with Sharpay and he was tired of their repetitions. He was no Pauline. He wasn't satisfied with only sex. He wanted a relationship.

He sighed one last time before starting his speech.

"Sharpay, I'm in love with you and you know well." He informed the blonde girl that raised her eyebrow waiting for the rest. "I want you to choose if you really want to be with me or not. I'm tired of being a repetition. I want to be with you, really be with you and I can assure you that I'll make you happy." He finished with a big breath. Okay, he cut the speech in every single detail. He wanted to go a little bit harsh and then go back to sweet, but he was so nervous that he just said the most important. "So, what do you say?" He asked, very nervous.

Sharpay pressed her lips together, threw the cigarette to the floor, and then tipped it.

Zeke was sweet. He could be a great boyfriend and a great reference to make everyone believe that Sharpay wasn't a bitch. But she was actually fond of the reputation she had.

She sighed and moved the weight of her body from one foot to the other. Zeke was a great guy. He deserved to have what he wanted. He deserved someone who could make him happy as well.

"No one can make me happy, Zeke." She stated with a small, apologizing shrug.

Zeke's hope started to fade. Since he didn't want to go back to being her repetition, whatever they had was really over then. He couldn't keep putting himself in such vulnerable situation and not receive anything.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay tried to give her best compassionate smile. And she thanked God she was an amazing actress because she wasn't sorry at all. After all, he was a great guy and he should keep away from her as far as he could.

"It's okay" He murmured with a shrug before walking away. Maybe someday he would have his dreams come true. Maybe someday she would realize they belonged together. Who knows?

Sharpay gave an 'Oh well' look to no one in particularly with her lips pressed together. It was life. And yes, it was as pathetic as it was great.

The bell rang and Sharpay made her way to the classroom, to have her favourite subject, Drama.

After arriving to the theater of the school (the same place where she fascinated all East High with her amazing voice), she took a look to see who was already in the class. Oddly, Mrs. Darbus hadn't arrived yet.

The students were all sat around the stage.

She made a face seeing Chad comforting Zeke. Oh God, it wasn't the end of the world. The boy would find someone else. He was nice, after all.

She smirked when she saw Troy looking intently at her. When their eyes met, he nodded discreetly and she understood the meaning. He was proud of her. She finally let go of her repetition.

Then, she saw Ryan sitting on the edge of the stage with a sad look.

Sharpay admitted she was sad for her brother. Kate was a great girl. She remembered how he looked when he arrived at home after leaving Kate on the airport. He didn't come out of his room during all weekend.

Yes, it was sad. But he had to move on. It's life and, well, everyone knows how bitchy it can be.

Then, sitting on the first row was Taylor whispering something to the new girl, Gabriella. For the look that the Afro-American girl had, it was obvious she didn't know about Gabriella and Troy's date. She seemed to peaceful to know how crazy her new friend decided to be.

Sharpay walked down the lobby full of style and even took her hair from in front of her beautiful face with a typical movie scene gesture. She was the queen, no matter what. She would always be the queen of East High and of Albuquerque.

"G'morning, Sharpay" One of her fan girls greeted with a cheesy smile.

Sharpay smirked and waved while passing by her. She loved the reputation she had. It was great to be loved and hated by others. It gave her a sensation of power.

She sat down two seats away from Gabriella and Taylor, who gave her a little smile and a cold stare, respectively.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Taylor and, when the girl looked away, she smiled at Gabriella and winked.

The brunette giggled softly and waved, biting her bottom lip. She really owned Sharpay Evans for helping her out with her outfit on Friday.

"Well, good morning, my students." Mrs. Darbus saluted walking down the lobby with a huge smile on her face.

Chad rolled his eyes watching his teacher walking up to the stage. He had his arm over his left knee and his other leg was stretched. Zeke was looking down, sad. That bitch of Evans was really…a bitch.

"Today, we're going to do imitations. The game is called "Mirrors". You have to imitate the person you are with. " Mrs. Darbus informed her students who half of them weren't very interested. Kids, these days, nothing pleased them.

Troy listened carefully to what his Drama teacher was saying, however he was staring keenly at Gabriella and at every single move she made. She knew he was staring and was nervous about it.

"You can pair up but if I decide that the couple doesn't work, I'll switch it. I want boys with girls, if possible." Mrs. Darbus notified and walked down the stage and sat on the chair next to Sharpay who stood up quickly after sharing a smile with her favourite teacher.

Taylor decided to be with Gabriella, even if it was a boy-girl exercise. They boys weren't enough, so she could use the excuse of being left by the others.

Chad wasn't pleased with Taylor's choice, but decided to go with a girl called Lola. Sharpay asked Zeke to be her pair and he said yes without thinking twice. Yes, he was hurt, but he liked her. When you like someone, even if they don't want you back, you will want to spend time with them.

Ryan said yes to a red-head girl named Sophia and Troy got stuck with Pauline for his own agony. He could see how pissed she was about their pseudo-breakup.

Troy remained silenced during the first minutes of the exercise. He didn't want to give Pauline the trust to start rambling about how she was perfect and how he needed her and how she completed him and so on and on.

Chad was talking happily with Lola, who was in the same Math class as he was. He was trying to see if he could lend him the homework, so he could copy it. He had been busy during the weekend. Makeup sex occupied lots of time.

Ryan and Sophia were talking about Katie. Sophia wasn't that close to Ryan's girlfriend, but they had done two or three essays together, and Ryan liked the fact that people were missing his girlfriend.

Sharpay and Zeke were in silence. Sharpay didn't want to make conversation; she would end up hurting the poor boy even more.

Taylor and Gabriella were chatting about school and TV shows that they both liked. Taylor knew she had to show Gabriella the new hits of television since the poor girl wasn't allowed to watch half of the recent shows.

"Why are we over?" Pauline demanded to know, stretching her arms.

Troy sighed and did what she had done. "Because we are" He muttered and glanced at Gabriella who was giggling at Taylor. He half-smiled looking at his fake crush.

"Are you in love?"

He frowned staring at Pauline. "What?" He let out. Was the girl mental or something?

Pauline crossed her arms. Troy imitated. "It's the only thing that can make you give up our fucks. So, are you?"

"No!" Troy said quickly and made a face. Okay, being in love was something Troy Bolton would never know. He was just going to fake it with Gabriella and nothing more.

"Then why?" She asked and put her hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. It beat was regular. It didn't speed up even if she was touching him. She knew she would never have that effect on him, but she dreamt.

Troy imitated her but placed his hand a little bit up. Yes, he had touched her before, but it was over. Their fucks were done.

"Because I said so." Troy answered and stepped away taking his hand off her. He didn't owe her anything.

"But…" Pauline started but was interrupted by Mrs. Darbus.

"Well, I'm gonna make a few changes." The Drama teacher announced, standing up. Some pairs were just a totally mess. Why did she leave to the kids to decide?

Everyone turned to the teacher waiting for her to do the change. Drama was a fun class, they moved around and all. But Mrs. Darbus wasn't certainly the easiest teacher you could have.

"Okay, let's see." She walked up the stage and looked around the students. "Oh yes, Chad Danforth, please, leave the poor Lola Cortez alone." Everyone chuckled watching Chad walking away from Lola who sighed with relief.

"Sup, Mrs. D?" Chad greeted with a smile stopping next to his drama teacher.

The teacher gave him a fake smile.

"Mr. Danforth, I want you to pair up with…hmm…Gabriella Montez." She announced.

Gabriella was open-mouthed and a little bit nervous. She didn't know Chad very well. And, honestly, that boy was too aggressive when he spoke. The way he spoke scared her, the cursing and all.

Taylor gave a sympathetic smile to her friend. "He is nice, trust me." She told the brunette before walking to the teacher.

In a second, Chad was in front of Gabriella with a big smile.

"Hi bitch" He greeted and looked at the teacher.

Gabriella blushed. She wanted to ask him to stop calling her that. It made her uncomfortable. But, of course, all the courage she had gained before walking into East High disappeared when she met Troy.

"McKessie, I want you to pair up with Ryan, please." Mrs. Darbus shared a smile with the Afro-American girl who nodded and switched placed Sophia.

The truth is that Ryan and Sophia got a long but they were familiar with each other. The objective of this exercise was to make new friendships. And Mrs. Darbus had a surprise to her students.

After changing a few more students, Mrs. Darbus made the last change, one that neither Troy nor Sharpay enjoyed very much.

"Sharpay switch pairs with Pauline, please." The teacher asked and observed the girls walking up to their new pair. Mrs. Darbus knew how Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans relationship was weird. They could be partners one day, and the other the biggest enemies. But still, she decided to try.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm home!" Sharpay greeted him with a fake and big smile.

Troy waggled his eyebrows once and looked at Gabriella, who was blushing nervously with Chad by her side. The blue-eyed boy made a mental note to ask Chad to be nice with the girl.

"Don't hurt her." Sharpay said.

He looked at her and frowned. What was Evans saying now?

"I know about you and her. The date you had." The Drama Queen informed Troy who was actually astonished. How on earth did Evans know about that? "I met her on the shopping and help her out with the outfit. She looked nice, didn't she? You can thank me later."

Troy blinked one single time, hearing Mrs. Darbus saying to start the exercise again.

Sharpay moved her arms up and down and Troy went along.

"How?" He simply asked, stretching his t-shirt since Sharpay was doing it.

Sharpay shrugged putting herself on her knees and make different gestures. Troy did the same.

"It started when Ryan overheard what you said on her first day, then the way you looked at her and then I met her on the mall and she said she was going on a date. Well, I just had to make the math, hunny." Sharpay finished her speech and got up again lengthening her arms to the sides.

"Don't call me hunny." Troy started and decided to take his jacket off.

Sharpay stared at his body and, by the corner of her eye, saw a few girls staring shamelessly too. _How can I judge them, or myself? _Sharpay wondered. That boy was every girl's wet dream.

Troy straightened and looked at Sharpay waiting for her to do a new move.

"Why did you help her?" He asked.

Sharpay shrugged, exercising her neck. "She is awful when it comes to fashion. I needed to help her or I wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

"Yes, you would." Troy interrupted with a disgusted look on his face.

Sharpay chuckled, nodding. "You're right. I would, but I was trying to sound nice, okay?" She asked rhetorically.

Troy rolled his eyes. Yes, Sharpay could have helped Gabriella, but Troy didn't want that. Sharpay wasn't the sweetest person and everything she did had a freaking bad reason behind it. She was up to something as well.

"Just…" He started and, this time, he didn't imitate Sharpay's movement. She also stopped and stared at him. "…don't talk to her." He finished, giving Sharpay a murderous look. "I don't want you two to be friends. I don't want anything going on with you two, you hear me, Evans?"

Sharpay made a face, not liking his tone of voice or wishes.

"You're not my dad." She replied, crossing her arms.

"So don't make me be him." Troy told her in a not generous tone of voice.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We'll see." She muttered and turned her back to Troy and bent over.

He rolled his eyes, watching how her really short shorts went up and her ass could be viewed by everyone. She moved vaguely her ass, provoking him and every guy that looked.

"Evans, you're a bitch." He muttered before doing the same thing, even if he didn't want.

On the other side of the stage, Chad and Gabriella were moving their hands on the air. Gabriella was a little bit more comfortable since Chad remembered that Taylor had asked him not to call Gabriella any bad names.

"Tay and I are always breaking up and making up. It's just us." Chad explained to Gabriella who had commented about Taylor being sad because of him in the previous week.

"Oh. That doesn't make sense." Gabriella replied, placing her hands on her waist like she was mad at something.

Chad did the same and smiled. He always smiled. "Yes, it does. We see how much we need each other when we are apart, and then, when we make up, we're stronger." He explained.

To be honest, Chad was getting along with Gabriella. She was cool. The way she thought was very weird, very medieval, but whatever. Taylor had explained to him that she had come from nuns' school.

"If you say so…" Gabriella muttered. She saw Chad smiling as an answer and she smiled back with a little giggle. "You smile a lot."

He shrugged. "I like to smile." He said with a huge smile on his face. Chad is like that. He loves to smile. It was his signature.

_Hush…_

"You looked good today." He whispered in Gabriella's ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. She liked the warmness and feeling of protected that overcame her.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Don't say that." She murmured.

He smiled and kissed her near the ear. They were on a bookshop since Gabriella said she wanted to go there and buy a book to read. He decided to go with her to spend time. Plus, he could discover new things about her.

"It's true." He sighed, making her shivered.

"Troy…" She murmured, touching his big hands that were holding her to him. "We're friends, right? Friends don't do this."

"With benefits, do." He said and turned her around. Then, he leant her on the bookshelf and held her by the waist.

She gazed into his blue eyes. She liked the game they were playing. She really did.

"Are we friends with benefits?" She asked. She had heard about it before, but…she wasn't sure she knew the right meaning.

He shrugged. "Well, this game we're playing…doesn't allow us to be."

"Why?" She wondered.

He pressed his lips together. "We're supposed to fall in love and be a couple. Friends with benefits are…just friends…that have sex and kiss and flirt." He explained to her and kissed her on the forehead. His sister had once sighed about how romantic it was to guys kiss the girls they fancied in the forehead. He was going to use all he knew on this game.

"Oh, I get it." Gabriella nodded and smiled sweetly.

Troy smirked and leant in. He wasn't going to kiss her, not in a bookshop. He just approached their faces. Their noses were touching and their lips almost. Once again, the air one breathed out, the other breathed in.

Gabriella felt her skin sensitive when they were this close. She was vulnerable when he was that close to her. It moved her. She liked the feeling but it drove her crazy at the same time. She had never felt this way before.

It was attraction she was feeling, perhaps. She knew he was attractive and doing those things to her, she felt something pulling her to him.

"_Someday…"_ He whispered against her lips. Her breath had a sweet savor. Troy was dying to try it on. "…_I'm going to taste you, girl._"

She gulped. Her breathing was unstable. "_You're going to kiss me?"_ She asked him in a nervous murmur. She wanted that so badly.

He smirked and took a deep breath, letting her taste his fresh breath. Then, he moved even closer that their lips were actually touching if they speak.

And that was what Troy did. He spoke and their lips touched slightly and both felt the electricity that came out of it. The desire to push it further…

"_Kiss you. Bite you. Do you." _He chuckled with the last one. Gabriella had he eyes well open and was staring at him with surprise and craving. "_You want that, babe?" _

She blushed and nodded vaguely, making their lips touching.

Troy half-smiled and pulled back, but still holding her by the waist. Oh, they were going to have so much fun. She was already giving in.

Gabriella felt dizzy and blinked a few times to recover from their little moment. She looked up at Troy who was still showing off his half-smile. She blushed. She was attracted to him, that's for sure. Was he attracted to her? She hoped so

"Someday, sweetheart, we will do that and way more." He informed her, cocky, raising his right eyebrow. He was going to rock her world and she would beg for more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please. It would mean a lot to me!**

**Love, Di. **


	7. Paparazzi

**Josh Hutcherson as Paparazzi **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. And, may I add, thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing it!**

* * *

**7. Paparazzi**

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi"_

Ryan rolled on the bed, trying to fall asleep again. He had a headache thanks to the sudden wake up after a long night.

He still needed to sleep more. He felt his mind and body tired. However, he couldn't fall asleep again. Those nights are awful, aren't they? When we want to lose ourselves in the dreams land but our mind won't let us go back there.

Ryan looked up, supporting his body with his elbows. He looked around the dark room. The only light that came in was from the slits of the curtains.

Ryan closed his eyes, feeling his head aching. Seriously, it was painful. His eyes were tired and wanted to close and go back to sleep, but if he did close them, his mind would start talking and talking and he wouldn't be able to rest.

Eventually, by feeling his elbows to weakness, he sat up on the bed and rubbed his right eye with a sigh.

He looked at the clock. It was 5 a.m. So, making the counts, in England, it was 10 a.m. already. Kate should be in classes, so Ryan couldn't call her.

He missed her. He truly did. He hadn't been such a long time away from her. (Yes, it had passed two days but still). The only moment he could remember was in sophomore year, when he and his family had gone to a trip in New York. One week away from each other and, when he had come back, they had been inseparable.

And now she asked him to hold up for one year. Oh wait, not a year. If she did well on England - something he knew she would – she could graduate there. That meant, they would be together, really together, only two years from now. That's way too long for him…Sure he could go visit her during holidays and she would come back during summer, but that wasn't enough! It would never be enough…

Suddenly, someone burst in his room.

He jumped on his bed, staring at whom had entered. It was his twin. Even in the middle of the dark, he could more or less see the long and blonde hair of hers.

She turned the lights on which caused him close his eyes with the sudden lighting.

"Oh boo-hoo! You're a weak boy!" Sharpay commented, closing the door behind her and walked to the middle of the room. Where she was standing, she had a great view of herself in the mirror.

Finally, Ryan gained courage to half-open his eyes.

"What...do…you…want?" He asked, very tired.

His blonde twin sighed. Looking at the make-up, long coat and hells his sister was wearing, Ryan was sure she had just arrived from a party or a club.

"Look at this!" Sharpay snapped her black long jacket. She was wearing black shorts and a pink cami which had something yellow or green on it.

Ryan stared at it trying to figure out what the hell had his sister's cami on. He made a face.

"Did you have sex? Or was it just oral?" He asked just to check.

"Some dude _puked o_n me! Oh my God! Isn't that obvious?!" She complained in a frenetic tone of voice. Then, she made crying noises. "Look at this! I'm disgusting!"

Ryan blinked, astonished and tried to suppress a chuckle. Since the outfit she was wearing was new, puking on it must have been dreadful, especially to his sister.

"We were dancing." She started to explain, closing her long jacket again. "We started to make out. Totally hot guy. We had already drunk a little bit, I'll admit... And well…it was fun what was going on." She walked up to the mirror while saying that. "And then what? He said he felt a little dizzy and the next thing I know I've my new and cute outfit all puked!" She tapped foot on the floor several times, really mad and pouting.

Ryan shook his head. Now, he was awake. And was about to burst in a huge laugh if he didn't keep biting his tongue.

Sharpay turned to her twin and saw he was having trouble on keeping a serious face.

"You think it's funny? I'd like to see you in this fucking status." Sharpay cursed and walked away from the mirror.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say and took a deep breath, but the need to laugh at the situation didn't go away.

"Oh, just laugh, damn it!" Sharpay muttered and glanced at her brother who instantly started to laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." She informed the very amused teenager boy before walking out of his room.

If it wasn't so late, she would have closed the door with a huge bang.

_Hush…_

Everyone was whispering and glancing at each other, trying to keep it discreet. It was always like that once in two weeks. Sometimes, students had only to wait one week to see it and gossip about what it said. It was always a shock when it finally came out. Couples could break up, other could make up, enemies argue, friends too. It had everything that had happened during the past week or weeks.

Teenagers wondered how it had everything. Even the small scandals that no one knew were in there. The big scandals were always in the first pages. The popular kids were always spoken in it. Some hated, others didn't care, and others got mad if they weren't much spoken.

Gabriella walked down the halls hearing other students whispering and looking around. She was confused with what was going on. Did something bad happen?

She got to her locker and put the things she didn't need there and kept with her the things she needed, and that meant, the P.E. bag.

The petit brunette walked to the gym. She had five minutes till it actually rang and she had to go inside and dress up. Honestly, she didn't want to be around all the whispering. It made her nervous.

When she got there, she found Troy leaning on the wall next the entrance of the gym. He was smoking again…She didn't like it. Someday, perhaps, she would ask him if he could try and quit it. It was bad for his health, couldn't he see that?

"Hi…" She still was a little shy when it came to greeting each other and even starting a conversation. But she was going to overcome that. She had to, for the sake of the game.

He looked at her, surprised. He hadn't heard her approaching him. She was quiet when she wanted to be, something he would certainly enjoy about her.

"Hey babe" He smirked, breathing the smoke out of his mouth.

She gave him a little smile wrapping her arms around herself, like she was protecting herself.

Troy observed her actions and put the cigarette back on his lips. Then, using his index, he called her without saying a word.

She blushed a little bit and walked up to him. When she got near, he pulled her by the jean's braids.

She stumbled a little bit. When Troy got her really close to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she let the P.E. bag fell to the floor. To take the cigarette out of his mouth, he pulled her even closer and held her by only one arm. He used the other to take the cigarette and breathed the smoke out, not letting it get to Gabriella.

Gabriella watched him very close and she could fee her cheeks burn of anxiety as she was so closed to him. He had strong, warm arms. She felt really comfortable in his arms. And protected, so protected…

"Missed me?" He asked and threw the cigarette to the floor. He made a little move to put it out and then focused again on Gabriella.

She felt her cheeks redder and nodded quickly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, so she was more comfortable. They were strong too. Innocently, she let her mind wonder how he was shirtless. He was such a tempting man.

He smirked and pulled her against him.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to lean in and stop right when their lips should be about to touch. And she did what he wished.

His smirk grew. "_You already know me, babe." _He whispered, nuzzling her nose.

She gave him a little smile, her cheeks still red and hot. She could get used to the cuddles and all. However, being so close to a guy like Troy Bolton would always intimidate her.

Troy lifted his head and left a sweet kiss on her forehead, breathing in the smell of her hair. Gabriella smiled with a happy sigh. It wasn't true what they were doing, but she surely loved it.

And, for someone who had no clue how to be in love, Troy thought he was doing a pretty good job. She loved to be playing this game with him…

But…a small question haunted her in these sweet moments. She wondered if he was enjoying it as much as she was… She hoped so…

Troy's nose slid down Gabriella's face in a very soft method that made Gabriella's breathing go crazy. He almost smiled, staring at her wide opened brown eyes.

Even though it was supposed to be sweet, it had a hint of seduction as well. After all, that was what the game was all about: seducing each other.

Finally, the bell rang and Gabriella, against her own will, had to leave his embrace and go change her clothes. She wouldn't have class with him. The only people she knew there were a girl called Kelsi and her boyfriend, Jason. The three paired up in the last P.E. class since Jason was good in basketball and he could help them both.

Kelsi was a green-eyed girl with light curly brown hair. She was as petite as Gabriella and was one of the most sweet and nicest people she had met here. The only flaw she had was the way she spoke…Sometimes it wasn't very correct.

Jason was tall, dark brown eyes and shaggy dark hair. He had this weird laugh that made everyone laugh too. He was a joke. Sometimes, he was smart, others he took a time to understand whatever it had been said to him. But he was also nice.

"I freaking hate basketball!" Kelsi complained, throwing the ball to the basket.

Jason made a shock face. "K-Kelsi, don't say that!" He replied and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Basketball is the best sport in the world!" Then, he gave her quick peck and dug his face on her neck, making her giggle.

Gabriella smiled. She and Troy would be like that, right? Even if their relationship would be all fake and no feelings would be in it, they could act as sweet as those two acted.

The brunette was actually scared she was going to lose the game. She was new at these love things; she could easily fall for him. He was being a dream these past days; a cold and mysterious dream.

"Guys, keep going, come on." Coach Brown asked, passing by them.

Kelsi pulled Jason away who pouted for a few seconds before going to catch the ball his girlfriend had tossed to the basket.

The petit girl walked up to Gabriella with a happy smile. When she stopped next to the brunette, she turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"He is such a dream, you know?" Kelsi mentioned with shining eyes. "He can be dumb when he wants, but when I need him, he is there. He is not afraid of crying girls. That helps a lot since I cry when I watch movies." She explained with a short laugh in the end.

She was in love with him. She thought they were going to last. And she might be right. They weren't each other's first love. They had been with someone else before, loved someone else before. They had learnt with the mistakes they had made with their last relationships. And they're still learning.

So, yes, if you asked either of them if they thought they were going to last, the answer would be yes.

Gabriella smiled at Kelsi. She hoped she would have something like that. Maybe someday, after the game with Troy was over, she would find the perfect person for her.

Or maybe, just maybe, _he _was that person.

The brunette shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. It was a game, a teenager game. It would never be more than that! She couldn't start thinking that Troy might want to be with her forever since she could actually fall for him and she might say or do something regretful.

"Okay, let's continue before that dude kicks our asses." Jason stated glancing at the tall, blonde gym teacher who was talking with another group.

Jason walked till he was next to Gabriella and gave her the ball. "Try on, New Girl." Jason asked with a sweet smile.

He wasn't being nice because he ought to. He was being like that because she was a good girl and he knew how bad Albuquerque could sound and look when you first arrive there.

"Thanks." She smiled back, taking the ball from his hands.

He stepped back letting her prepare to shot. It was harder than it looked like, but for what he had seemed in the previous class, Gabriella did well in basketball.

She sighed before doing the shot. The ball entered the basket smoothly.

Jason chuckled at her. "Nice shot, New Girl! We don't have a lot work to do." Then he turned to his girlfriend who had gone pick the ball. "But you, K-K, damn girl, we have loads of work." He joked walking up to her.

She giggled. "Well, what can I say? Basketball isn't my best."

Gabriella smiled seeing how happy they were, but quickly looked around, so they wouldn't catch her staring.

She couldn't wait till she and Troy did that in their game.

_Hush…_

"Did you hear about…?"

Gabriella didn't hear the rest of the sentence, but only that made her sigh. Everyone was gossiping so damn much. She didn't understand where they got the news from. She was really getting tired of all the gossip and it was only lunch time.

"Gabby, hi!" Taylor greeted sitting next to her on the round, red table.

"Hi…" She smiled, eating a little bit of her hot dog. At her old school, they could only eat healthy food. One of the many stupid rules that drove girls crazy at that school…

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked noticing how upset Gabriella was.

The new girl shrugged. But it didn't take too long for her to light up. Taylor could help her understand what was going on in the school!

"Taylor, why is everyone gossiping?" She asked, very curious.

The Afro-American girl blinked and let out a short laugh. Then, she shook her head before answering to Gabriella.

"The 'Paparazzi' is out." She said. And once again, laughed a little bit seeing Gabriella's confused face. "It's the school newspaper. It's really, really detailed and everything is true. Everyone gossips about it during the first two days. Everything you need to know about popular kids, rumors and all comes in it. It has the pictures to prove its right and all. When you read 'Paparazzi' and you belong to East High, you feel like this school is Hollywood. Trust me. Being in our newspaper first pages isn't good. Being in the last, it's kind of, but still. If your name shows up in the newspaper, it means something bad or embarrassing or shocking." Taylor explained to the petit brunette who listened carefully.

Gabriella made a face. She wasn't enjoying the newspaper's meaning.

"Have you ever been in it?" She asked Taylor, who seemed surprised with her question.

Her friend shrugged. "A few times." She muttered, looking around.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, curious.

Taylor pressed her lips. If she said this to Gabriella, the girl would be uncomfortable, but, well, if she wanted to know.

"I was caught having sex with Chad in not clever places such as…the guy's locker room and…Mrs. Darbus' chapel of arts."

Gabriella was agape. Yes, she did know that Taylor and Chad had already done it, but she would never think that her friend would do it in such public places.

The Afro-American girl shrugged. "It happened. We're both horny and all, so yeah." She commented taking a sip of her orange juice. She glanced at her friend who still had a shocked face.

"Oh Gabby, please. When you find out what sex is, you'll understand why I and Chad and so many people like it so much." Taylor added with a small smile.

She saw Gabriella closing her mouth and looking down. Her cheeks were really red now; that made Taylor laugh a little bit louder than she expected.

Gabriella looked up again hearing someone gossiping behind her, and she heard Sharpay's name.

"Look at what happened to Evans!" And they laughed really hard.

She looked back to the girls who were gossiping and frowned. What had happened to Sharpay?

_Hush…_

People should know by now that when they pissed Sharpay Evans, they couldn't get away with it that easily. And the person she was about to see should know by now how she was!

She was furious while walking down the halls. Everyone was looking. Some even dared to laugh or giggle. She didn't see the fun of it. It could happen to everyone. She betted her family's money how it had happened to them before but, since they didn't have a name to protect, they laughed.

When she saw the door that leaded to the room where he was, she smirked and walked even faster.

She burst inside the room, scaring the two people that were in there. The girl jumped in her seat seeing Sharpay Evans in their room. Oh God! She looked at her "boss". He was dead.

"You!" Sharpay pointed at the black haired boy who was white as a ghost, while walking up to him. "What did I tell you before? No fucking embarrassing pictures. No fucking embarrassing news. Did you actually have to go and publish that shitty news about me getting all puked?" She shrieked.

She wanted to kill him. He was a paparazzo. The news were all his. He always got the fresh and shocking news to everyone read.

"I'm s-sorry." He muttered. "A friend sent me the picture last night. I couldn't help it. It was the perfect front page."

"It was the blah-blah-blah…" She imitated him with an annoying voice. Suddenly, her expression changed to a murderous one. She put her hand on the table next to him and leant in, staring at his wide-opened brown eyes. "It's the last time, Paparazzi, you do this to me. If I ever see something like that ever again on your stupid newspaper, you're a dead man!"

"It was a friend-"

Sharpay put her finger in front of his lips, hushing him. He was getting on her nerves.

"I've friends too, Paparazzi. And trust me; you do not wanna get to know them." She warned him with a suggestive look.

He decided just to nod, so she could leave him alone.

And that was what Sharpay did. She straightened up and walked out the room with elegancy and honor. That boy knew exactly what she could do and he also knew that her warnings weren't just words. She would really do something to avenge her image in that school.

The brown-eyed boy sighed in relief and, in the corner of his eye, he saw his friend staring at him with a look that said 'We did really wrong.'

He gave her a small smile and nodded. For now, it was safe.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	8. I just can't live a lie

**Chap 8**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**8. I just can't live a lie**

"_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie"_

Naomi sighed, pulling her light yellow dress up her body.

She had just made love to Drake. She loved making love to him. It was the best experience she had ever done. He was kind with her and always thought of her pleasure. He always made her want more after they finished.

Of course, there were times that he just pulled her against something and only thought about himself and how to get rid of that sudden pleasure and desire. She liked it too, so it was okay. Sometimes, wild sex was needed.

Naomi pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and looked at her boyfriend. He was putting on his favourite black sneakers.

She pressed her lips. She loved him, but time was running out. She was near the third month. He had already noticed her breasts were bigger (Something he didn't mind, obviously). And her tummy was growing, but, if he had noticed that detail, he didn't say anything yet.

Drake stood up and turned to his girlfriend. He smirked noticing she was staring at him. What he didn't know was that she was looking because she was scared of losing him, because she was in doubt about telling or not about the pregnancy.

Drake liked Naomi. She was hot and great in bed. Of course, all he wanted was to piss Troy Bolton off. And fucking his little sister was the way to do it. Until now the only official weakness of Troy Bolton was his sister.

Drake walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer.

"I had a great time, babe." He muttered kissing her on the neck.

She hummed, closing her eyes enjoying the moment. She needed to tell him. Her life was different now. She couldn't just live a lie. He had to know. She was carrying half of him. They were bond now. They have always been, but now it was real.

She held him tightly and felt tears on her eyes. He was leaving sweet kisses on her neck. She had to tell him. But it would ruin everything they had. She knew it would. However, she couldn't lie to herself and him anymore. Drake deserved the truth and it didn't matter if she got hurt in the end, he ought to know.

"Drake…" She whispered and heard him hummed in answer. She sighed before finally saying it out loud. "I'm pregnant."

Drake pulled back like she was suddenly disgusting. She said what?

_Hush…_

"Are you serious?" He heard her giggling on the other side of the phone. He liked her giggle. It was sweet. She was sweet.

"Yes, I am, babe." He answered with a chuckle.

Instead of just texting each other, they started calling as well. Usually, it was Troy that did the calls, but today, she was the one who called him.

He was shocked at the first but then the conversation started running so smoothly, he just started to care how to continue it.

"I can't believe." She giggled, turning in her bed. She bit her bottom lip trying not to giggle again.

"It's the truth." He replied. He was at his usual spot, sitting on the window, and was playing with a credit card that he had taken from the strip club. "Chad was with a hangover. That's why he threw up on Mrs. Darbus." He repeated the story in a resumed way.

Gabriella let out a huge laugh. It was hilarious to imagine Chad doing that to their Drama teacher! She was such a…strict woman.

"What did she do to him?" She asked, curious.

Troy half-closed his eyes trying to remember. "Oh, he got detention for one month. I was actually surprised. She was so mild with him…" Troy answered.

"Lucky him, then."

"Yeah…"

Bit by bit, silence was created between them. Both were hearing each other's breathing, not understanding if the situation was uncomfortable or not.

Troy was thinking. Hearing Gabriella's regular and soft breathing made him think she would fall asleep if he didn't say anything. But he was quite tired of talking and he was enjoying the silence moment.

Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying the melody of his breathing. She liked it. She liked their conversation but the moment of silence was also good. Gabriella has always enjoyed silence. It was a peaceful moment they were having.

"_I want to kiss you…"_

She opened her eyes, hearing Troy's whispered wish. Her heart beat faster and she smiled. "Really?"

He let out a soft chuckle. _"Yes, of course." _He whispered and closed his eyes imagining it. Imagining how it was to kiss those wet and perfect lips.

She smiled even more with a deep sigh. "I want that too." She replied, blushing and biting her bottom lip. Did she do right to telling him the true?

He smirked. "Someday, babe…"He told her, biting his tongue and trying to restrain the desire he had to get up and run to Gabriella's house. Seriously, he was dying to know how that pure and naïve girl was like in kissing.

Suddenly, he heard someone close the front door with a huge boom. He looked up and saw his little sister walking to the kitchen, biting her thumb with tears on her eyes.

"Babe, I got go, okay?" He said. After hearing her saying okay, he hung up and got up. He threw the phone on the sofa and walked up to this sister.

He had been sure that when she would tell Drake about the pregnancy, it wouldn't go really well, but she was his little sister and he didn't actually fancy to see her miserable.

"He…" His sister started with a sob. "He yelled and called me names and…" She stopped walking and turned to her brother. Her make-up was a mess and her hair was all untidy.

Then Troy saw it. On his sister's face there was a red mark. Troy blinked, staring closely at it.

"That motherfucker slapped you." Troy said, finishing his sister sentence. He was mad, he was seriously mad and it was hard to hide it.

Naomi sobbed with a nod. Even though she loved Drake, she was really miserable about what he did and, right now, she didn't care that her brother was planning to kick Drake's ass. He had her blessing to do so.

After all, Drake left her pregnant and with nothing. Well, he left her with a slap on the face and with the reputation of a bitch and slut.

Troy didn't know what to say. He was mad like he had never been before. A certain bastard broke his sister's heart and destroyed her life. He was going to pay for it. He was going to wish to have never been born.

"It's okay, you know?" He heard his sister murmuring. He looked at her. She was cleaning her tears. "He didn't love me anymore. So, it's for the best. I'll walk with my head raised because I didn't do anything wrong." She explained to her brother, giving him a little smile to assure him she was actually okay.

Troy blinked, listening attentively to his young sister.

"He did wrong." He told her. She frowned. Troy smirked. "He lost you, sister. He did wrong." He added and walked up to her.

She stared at her big and strong brother who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She sighed and smiled. He wasn't a hugger; he didn't like physical contact with other people.

"Thank you." She murmured, smiling now. Her brother made her feel happy. He was cold, an asshole and a thousand more awful things, but she knew he cared about her and that she would always be fine while he was around. He would always protect her.

Troy hummed an answer and hugged her strongly. He was going to kick Drake's ass but he would do it with honor. Drake should know what was expecting him now. He should fear for his damn stupid, little life.

_Hush…_

"Is she okay?" Gabriella wondered, sad, after Troy told her what had happened between his young sister and her boyfriend.

They were on the park, enjoying the sound of the river. He was leant on a tree with Gabriella's sitting between his legs. She had her head placed on his chest, feeling the warmness of his body.

The blue-eyed boy nodded. "Now, she is." He answered and pressed his lips together. "But he is going to suffer." He threatened with a cold voice.

Gabriella placed her hand on top of his which was – aside his other hand - holding her closer to him.

"Don't do anything." She whispered. She didn't like people hurting each other. What kind of civilized world was this if they hurt each other? It's pathetic.

"I need to." He replied, smelling her hair with closed eyes. She smelled nice. He enjoyed her perfume. "He hurt my sister. He deserves it." He added with a deep sigh and didn't open his eyes.

"You shouldn't be as cruel as he was…"She muttered, biting her bottom lip. She didn't want him to get hurt. He was too precious to be hurt by a loser.

Troy smirked, hearing her concern voice. How nice of her acting like a true lover and not want him to get involved in a fight.

"_Babe…_" He whispered with an appealing voice that made her shiver.

They were in the park. Parks were a great place to have a first kiss. A little bit classic, but who cared? They were following that classic way.

He pulled her away from him and gave a gesture that meant he wanted her to turn to him. Shyly, she did it and sat on his lap. Her cheeks were red, but she was ready. She wanted to kiss him. However, she had already been tricked two times. She didn't want a third.

Troy raised his arm and, softly, pushed her hair away from her face while stroking it. She had a soft, beautiful skin.

Gabriella smiled a little bit. She was feeling warm inside. Her body temperature was getting higher and higher. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him, using his right arm which was holding her by the waist.

She giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. He had to kiss her today. It had to be today. Or she would explode.

She knotted his dark t-shirt securely and bit her bottom lip, anxiously waiting for Troy's move. He had to make the move. She was ready for it. She wanted to know what it was kissing. She wanted to know how _he _kissed.

The blue-eyed boy looked from her eyes to her lips. There wouldn't be a third trick. He was tired of pretending he was going to kiss her when, actually, he wasn't. She was begging him to lean in, he could see it.

And so, he did it. He used his left hand, which was touching her face, to pull her closer to him.

Gabriella was feeling anxious and her heart was beating really fast. Her first kiss…she was going to have her first kiss with a guy like Troy. How was he feeling? Nervous like her? Or relaxed?

And then, very slowly, their lips touched. Gabriella was shocked at first, feeling his lips touching hers. He didn't move them. He knew he had to take things bit by bit.

Gabriella sighed, enjoying the feeling. She wanted to shiver and melt at the same time. He was amazing her only with that.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Their noses were touching and their lips almost.

Gabriella opened her eyes and caught herself staring into Troy's blues eyes. His eyes were a dream. His lips were a dream. She was still melting with the kiss; her first kiss.

She smiled shyly. He smirked back.

"You liked it, babe?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He smirked even more. "It's only the beginning. There will be more and better." He added.

She giggled not knowing what to answer. She liked what he had said. They would experience so much more. She couldn't wait. It was her dream. He was making her dream come true. He is so sweet.

And once again, he pulled into a soft kiss. This time, he moved his lips slowly, trying not to scare her. And he didn't. She actually tried to return it the best she could.

He liked it. She was a natural good kisser. He knew he had made a good choice on the girl. She was interesting, funny and a good kisser. Now, more than ever, he wondered how she was in bed. Oh, he was dying to try her on.

And they spent the afternoon, trying the kisses and getting to know each other even more. The game was getting emotional, wasn't it?

_Hush…_

"You're okay?" Ryan asked, hearing his girlfriend's tired and weird voice. Well, it was almost midnight there, she should be sleeping. But he needed to call her. He missed her so much.

"What? Yes, yes. I'm okay…" She answered. She was really tired. So much homework to do, so many essays. It was pure hell. She wanted to graduate in London, so she needed to get great marks. "You?"

"Oh…" Ryan let out. She wasn't okay. And no, it wasn't just tiredness. "Yes, I'm fine too." He answered.

"Hum. Okay." She whispered back.

There was still love between them, strong and real love. The problem was neither of them wanted to talk. They wanted to kiss each other, cuddled and make love. But they couldn't since an ocean was pulling them apart. And both knew that's how it had to be if Katie wanted her dream to come true.

"I need to go…" She whispered. "It's late here."

"Ok…" He murmured back with a sigh. They were losing topics for conversations. There was nothing more they could talk about and that made him angry. He missed her so much.

"I love you." She higher her voice and bit her bottom lip, waiting anxiously to hear his answer.

He smiled. "I love you too, Katie."

That answer made her go to sleep with a huge smile on her face. She was so sure nothing could break their relationship, so sure. But, well, everyone gets it wrong once in a while.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please, review.**

**Love, Di.**


	9. Homewrecker

**Chap 9 is here! **

**I moved a little bit in time since you would probably get bored if I did it day by day. **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**9. Homewrecker**

"_Instead of love and trust and laughter__  
__What you get is happy never after__  
__But deep down all you want is love__  
__The pure kind we all dream of__  
__But we cannot escape the past__  
__So you and I will never last__"_

Albuquerque was famous for a lot of things: the weather, the basketball team, the hospitality, the sighs and so on. Adults couldn't complain about the city. It was a good city. With lots of entertainment, famous monuments and buildings that made the tourism in the city higher each year. The citizens were pleased.

The business was good, especially in the summer. People saw Albuquerque as a great place to spend a small vacation. The weather is fantastic and there were tons of country clubs. One of them owned by Sharpay and Ryan Evans's parents called Lava Springs.

But that's not the topic. What I mean is that to teenagers those things weren't important. Well, maybe the country clubs were a little bit, but only in summer.

To them, parties were important. To them, Albuquerque's most important events were parties. And who made the best parties? Rich kids. Mostly Sharpay Evans's parties.

So, to make up with that stupid news that came on the newspaper, Sharpay decided to throw a party in her parents' country club. She picked the first day of Carnival pause. And the theme was…masquerade, obviously.

She prepared it in two weeks. It was going to have everything: waitresses, balloons, DJ, alcohol, lots of empty bedrooms waiting for drunken couples, or just drunk people who needed to get laid. It was going to be the party of the month (and I say month since Sharpay knew there would be more and better parties done by her, of course).

"A party?" Troy grumbled after hearing Sharpay's invitation.

Everyone had seen the handouts Sharpay had thrown early in the halls of the school. But Troy was, of course, a special guest and had to be invited face to face. In other words, he wouldn't even read the handouts and the probabilities of going to her party would be minimal. She needed him there. That's why he was special.

"Yes, and I want you to go." Sharpay repeated trying to sound polite and guiltless.

Troy glanced at her. Like always, he was laying on the third bench in the old football field, just staring at the blue sky.

He made a face, hearing the blonde girl. He liked parties. But well, everyone apparently was going to this one. And Troy wasn't in the mood to see a few faces. Actually, it was only one face.

"I can't…" He started, but Sharpay didn't let him finish the sentence.

"You can bring Gabriella, obviously." Sharpay interrupted, thinking that it was the problem for Troy's not very pleasant answer.

Troy turned his face to look at Sharpay. He placed the sunglasses on the tip of his noise. He didn't like when that Evans said "his" girl's name.

It has been one month since the game had begun. Actually, it would be one month the day of the party, which was two days from now. He knew Gabriella was nervous. He had to admit, he was a little bit. He had never been this long with a girl; even if it was all counterfeit.

Their relationship was better and better each day that passed. She was a natural kisser. They had really great make-out sessions in her bedroom or in the exact place where Troy was….Actually, they were going to meet there in the end of the classes. He couldn't wait. She wasn't that shy anymore. There were still times she would freeze and blush, uncomfortable, or that she would be quiet and go back to who she was on the first day they met. But everything was going smoothly.

"That's not even up to discussion." He muttered putting the sunglasses back on before looking to the blue sky again. It was a great day. He was actually wearing a white t-shirt, which, unfortunately, provoked some attempts of flirting, which obviously went wrong since he wasn't interested at all.

Sharpay frowned. "Then what's the problem?"

Troy pressed his lips, before sighing. "Pauline." He answered. He had avoided that girl the most he could. He and Gabriella hadn't gone public yet. Sharpay's party could actually be the first time they would be seen in public as a couple. But, well, Pauline didn't know yet why he decided to cut off the fucks between them, and if she saw him with Gabriella, she would figure it out.

"Oh, please." Sharpay stepped forwards with her hands place don her waist. "You finished everything with that bitch, why are you scared of her?" She rolled her brown eyes.

Troy rolled his too behind the sunglasses. "I'm not afraid. It's because of Gabriella, you dumb. I don't want Pauline to hurt her." He grumbled back. He didn't want to know what Pauline would do, especially drunk in a party, if she saw that Gabriella was the reason why she wasn't his Repetition anymore.

Sharpay now understood why he wasn't in the mood to party. It was quite pathetic, and she laughed.

"Bravo!" She clapped sarcastically. He took the sunglasses and frowned at her suddenly behavior. The Drama Queen crossed her arms. "You know, if I didn't know you so well, I would think you actually liked Gabriella. The passion in those colds words, Bolton, seriously…" Sharpay clapped once again.

He rolled his eyes. She was such a bitch when she wanted to be. He had to play his role 24 hours, every day. Even if they weren't together, he would have to act as he was really interested since no one knew about the game.

"You should try an acting career." Sharpay advised with a cynical smile and look.

Troy showed her the finger before sitting up and leaning back. He stretched his legs and smirked at Evans.

"Well, it wasn't me that appeared all puked in the newspapers…" He reminded, giving the same look he was receiving back to Sharpay.

She closed her eyes, shivering. She hated that news; that freaking Paparazzi that was trying to ruin her reputation. She swore that she would get revenge if he tried to do something like that again.

Suddenly, Sharpay remembered something weird: How did the Paparazzi publish her humiliating scene right the day after it had happened but Troy and Gabriella little affair he hasn't? She would try and find out later.

"Don't remind me that, please." She almost squealed with a repulsed feeling invading her.

Troy chuckled. Sharpay was such a Drama Queen. He found hilarious the picture that came with the article. He and Chad had had a really great time with that. Chad even thought about framing it.

Sharpay breathed in and out trying to calm down. She had to forget that article. It was a bad moment she had been caught in. Everything was okay now. She opened her eyes, and decided to move on with the conversation.

"So, are you going? Pauline will be one in thousand. You two won't see her, certainly."

"You're sure?" He asked, not buying her words. If Pauline knew he was going, she would be after him all night.

"Yes." She answered, really sure of her answer.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Okay, then fuck off. I want some peace." He muttered and laid back again on the bench putting his sunglasses back on.

Sharpay dropped her mouth dramatically. "You're such an asshole, Bolton."

He hummed, agreeing with her, and closed his eyes. He was going to skip all classes and just wait for Gabriella there. Actually, there was only one period missing and then they were free from school, but he wasn't in the mood to walk to the last lesson of the day, so…Whatever…He was Troy Bolton, after all.

_Hush…_

"Can you please stop being an asshole?" Taylor grumbled at her boyfriend who was acting all cool because of the party that was coming up. He was always an asshole after being invited to a party. He was getting ready for it and she found it very annoying.

"Oh come on, woman. It's a party. Dirty sex against a wall, no?" He waggled his eyes at her. They were sitting in the back of the class; she was trying to listen to the teacher while he was acting like a douche.

Actually, Chad didn't care. He was already imagining how the party was going to be, how many condoms he should take to it and how much he would drink. He couldn't wait. The next two days were going to be a hell of boredom for him.

Taylor gave him a cold stare, wanting him to stop saying those kinds of things. How could he actually be thinking of sex during a History class?

"Come on, hun." He said in his best sweet voice.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand between their faces. He kissed it and smirked.

"You want it, woman." He said, a little louder than he should.

"Shut up." She whispered, demanding him to be quiet. He was really annoying today.

"Oh boo-you." He muttered pouting. Why was she so…nerd? Seriously, he loved her but she was so not-in-the-mood all the time. That bothered him. Now, he was upset. He didn't want her near him. So, he pulled the chair to the other side of the table.

Taylor glanced at him and rolled at his childish behavior. Why did she fall for him? Seriously, he was such a kid, a horny kid.

"I'm not going to the party." She told him. She wasn't in the mood anymore and besides, why the hell was Sharpay going to throw the party for? Because of the stupid news that came out of her a month ago. It was a pathetic reason.

And, worst, they had to go masquerade. Taylor didn't want to go and play Halloween's night to there. She was more mature than that.

"What?" He grumbled, looking at her with his mouth open. What did she mean by that? No sex, obviously. Well, only for her. If she didn't go, he would get pussy even if he died trying. It was a party, he had to have sex.

"You heard me." She told him with no intention of repeating what she had said previously.

"You bitch." He grumbled.

Her eyes wide opened. She was speechless. Did he just call her bitch? How dare him. She gave him a deadly stare and refused to keep going with this fight. She just looked away, and not a word was pronounced between them till the day of the party.

_Hush…_

_Taylor is mad at me. No sex._

Troy chuckled reading Chad's message. He had heard the bell rang and was waiting anxiously for Gabriella. He wanted some fun, and she was always a good entertainer to him.

He was sitting on the bench like he was when he had talked with Sharpay. She had left furious with him, but hopeful that he would go to the party. Was he going? Probably yes. If Gabriella said okay, he would. If she said no, then he would stay home.

Troy sighed and placed his phone near his head on the bench next to the one he was. It had passed five minutes since it had rung and she wasn't here. He was getting impatient.

Licking his lips, he closed his eyes imagining the taste of her lips. He had taught her doing things with those lips and that tongue that are simply impossible to imagine…He had to taste her again. She was a sexy, wild animal during their make-out sessions. And he loved it. That was exactly what he had planned in the beginning of the game. He wanted to turn her into his personal sexual pleasure, only for him…

They were really near the next level: sex. Her real first time and their first time together. Oh, they were getting closer but not yet. Maybe, just maybe in Sharpay's party, he would give a small step. But that was just a maybe. He had to think very careful on it. He didn't want to scare her with his needs.

Finally, he heard steps. He looked up and saw her walking up to him with a smile. When she saw him looking at her, it turned into a seductive smile. He smirked. The fun was about to begin.

Her clothes were getting sexier. She was wearing thigh black jeans with a green cami that fell perfectly in her body. The neckline wasn't really big, but when she was in his lap (and he knew she was going to be in his lap) he would have a great view.

"Good afternoon." She greeted while climbing the benches, a few meters away from Troy.

"Hi babe" He smirked watching her coming close. She dropped the bag in the same bench he had drop his phone. He raised his left arm and she held his hand.

They stared at each for a few seconds. They had missed each other, but neither wanted to admit it for real. They were playing a game that didn't involve feelings.

"Come on." He said with a slight move of his head.

She smiled and sat down on his lap, straddling him. She rested her hands on his strong shoulders. She caressed him, once again enjoying the strength those arms had.

Smirking, Troy leant forwards and let a small kiss on her lips before pulling back again. Then, he waited for her to lean and, in the middle of the small space between them, their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

Gabriella's right hand automatically made its way to his hair and grabbed it while working her magic on Troy's lips. He had taught her so much and so well that sometimes she felt she was winning this game.

Her other hand circled his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues were battling each other. In a second, the fight could go from Troy's mouth to Gabriella's and back to his. And once in a while, one of them would moan loudly and, in reply, the other would moan back.

Troy had both hands on her ass, making her stay close to him. Bit by bit, his right one started to go up, under her cami. They had already gone that far, three times already. And even if he liked it, Troy wanted more and more. Like he said before, he wanted to taste her.

Suddenly, Gabriella moaned grabbing his hair strongly. That moan made him want to taste her even more.

When air was needed, Gabriella pulled back. Troy didn't like it and decided to attack her neck. Two weeks ago, she would blush intensely if he got any near her neck. Now, she would beg to have him kissing, sucking and biting it.

"Troy…" She whispered a moan against his ear when he bit her lobe. He made her feel things that she never thought she could feel. She loved this game. It was the best thing that could have happened to her.

"Hmmm…" He hummed and made his way with kisses to her face. When he got to her temple eye, he stopped and decided to take a little breath.

Gabriella's chest was moving up and down really fast and her mouth was half-opened. She was usually so tired after their kisses, but it was all damn worth it.

Troy raised his left hand and caressed her face, pulling her hair back, so it wasn't covering her beautiful face. She was beautiful, he admitted it.

"How was class?" He asked, not really interested but it was a way to pass the time until they were fully recovered to heat up the things again.

She shrugged playing with the hair on his neck. "Fine…" She whispered, staring at his beautiful eyes. How did she get lucky? She was so happy.

He half-smiled at her. "That's good." He replied with a quick nod.

She nodded back and, instead of replying, she kissed him fully in the mouth, already missing his lips. Troy answered right away.

The hand he had on her face went back to her head and he used it to pull her closer to him. It was impossible to get any closer, but they tried anyways.

Troy bit Gabriella's bottom lip really hard, receiving a moan from her. She was different from the girl that he met on the beginning of this game. She was more rebellious. He adored it.

She pulled back and touched her bottom lip. It was hurting a little bit. "You hurt me." She whispered with a small smile.

Troy looked at her lips and touched them with his thumb. "Sorry." He apologized in a whisper.

"It's okay." She giggled, going back to the shy girl she was.

He half-smiled back letting her get out of his lap. She walked a step down and re-arranged her hair. He stared at her all the time, biting his bottom lip. She blushed, watching him intently.

"So…" She started after stopping touching her hair. "Did you hear about the party?" She asked with a silly smile.

He nodded in answer and leant forwards stretching his arm. She giggled and gave him her hand. He pulled her, wanting her closer. She sat down next to him, feeling his left arm surrounding her and pulling her closer.

"Are you going?" She wondered playing with her hair.

He made a face. "Do you want to go?" He asked glancing at her.

She shrugged. "I've never been to a party." She replied and placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed, liking their position.

"So, you want to try it?" He wondered and let his head fall and rest against Gabriella's.

She hummed. "It would be nice. But my mother wouldn't let me."

"She doesn't need to know." He answered back. He took her hand and started to play with her fingers. He was getting good in these small gestures of couples. He was also learning new stuff with the game.

"But I don't know what to say…I mean, it's not like I'm going to study for a couple of hours and come back soon…." She explained, pressing her lips, concerned.

Troy started to think as well. It would be good for them to go. They would be official then, and it was a good thing. Couples showed their love to the world. They should do that too. Gabriella was already fitted in this couples' world.

"Say you're going to a friend's house to do a big project…"Troy said the first idea that came to his mind.

Gabriella nodded. She could do that. Her mother trusted her good enough not to ask who the friend was and everything. She should be just fine.

"I can tell her that."

"And say it's a sleepover." Troy added with a smirk looking at his girlfriend.

"W-what?" Gabriella stuttered and looked up to Troy. What was he trying to imply?

He chuckled. "It's a party, babe. And it's a Sharpay Evans' party. She will have plenty of spare rooms to some of her special guests." Troy explained.

"Oh" She muttered. "Are we special guests?" She asked. The answer was obvious. She was with Troy Bolton; he was everywhere he was invited to go.

"Of course we are, babe." He answered with a smirk. This time the party would be different. He wouldn't go around and pick a slutty girl to fuck. He had his own girl and he was thinking of pleasing her in a few wonderful ways he had learnt a long time ago.

"Okay then." She giggled.

He smiled at her. Then, he leant down and placed his lips on hers. They started with a slow, but full of passion kiss and when Gabriella tried to turn it into a wilder kiss, Troy decided to just keep it slow. He was enjoying it.

Sharpay's party sounded great to him now. He was going to have some much fun in giving Gabriella new experiences…He was going to taste her…At last…

"Oh, we have to go masquerade, right?" Gabriella suddenly said.

Troy nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh damn." She muttered. She needed an outfit then and, of course, it had to be sexy. She knew how these parties were worked, Troy had already told her. Damn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	10. Masquerade

**Here you have chapter 10, people. Enjoy it! **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**10. Masquerade**

"_Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love we're imitating?"_

It had finally arrived. Sharpay's party had already begun. Everyone was dancing, sexing up and kissing each other around the dance floor. Couples had already gone to the bedroom after drinking a beer or two. Some were just arriving; others were there before the planned time. But everyone was having fun and had already forgotten about what the school's newspapers had published about Sharpay. She was the fearless queen again.

It was a masquerade party, everyone was dressed as their favourite either actor/actress, character, monster or just had a different outfit that they would usually dress.

Sexy was the word that would describe the outfits better. Sexy clouds, teachers, monsters, witches, vampires…You name it. Sharpay's party had it all.

The DJ was putting the latest hits of Pop music. Everyone was going crazy, drinking all the alcohol that was served by the sexy Frankenstein's waitresses.

Sharpay was walking around the place, trying to find out the VIP guests. She passed by Jason and Kelsi who were dressed as a sexy zombie couple, Chad, who was a cowboy, was drinking his ass out and had two sexy girls dressed as rabbits with him. Ryan was mopping in a corner just wearing a black mask.

Sharpay was the best: she was wearing the shortest pink dress you could ever imagine which emphasized her boobs. She had her blonde hair full of sparkles and a micro in her right hand. Obviously, she was a famous Pop singer. After all, it was her dream since she was a little girl.

She walked out of dance floor and passed by the swimming pool where a lot of kids were making out or just laughing with each other. By the corner of her eye, she saw Zeke as a pirate talking with a random girl. She didn't like it, but she told him no, so she couldn't complain.

The Drama Queen pressed her lips, unsatisfied. He wasn't here yet. Where was that son of bitch? She knew he was coming, he told her face to face. But well, he was Troy Bolton, he lied every single time he opened that damn mouth.

She turned around and crossed her arms appreciating her own party. It was going great and it was only then and thirty. She chuckled watching another drunken couple making their way to the building where the bedrooms were.

Sharpay sighed. She was going to have some fun tonight, but she didn't know who to pick. There were lots of hotties in the party and it was a hard choice. Well, there were some guys she obviously wouldn't choose. But others were just too good to be truth.

Who would it be?

"Sharpay!" She heard a female voice behind her. She turned around and smirked.

Troy and Gabriella were standing there in front of her. To Sharpay's shock, Gabriella was wearing a sexy witch outfit. Her make-up was purple and just totally wild and sexy. Her chest and shoulders were all uncover and her black dress which went till her knees suited her body perfectly. She had drawn a spider on her chest and was wearing black boots. Sharpay had a good girl gone bad that standing in front of her.

"Oh look at you!" Sharpay commented with a pride smile. Yup, that girl really had gone wilder. Not very much, but yet, it was good.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks." She thanked remembering how she left the house with the boots and make up hidden in a sport bag. She had worn gym trousers and a huge coat, so her mother wouldn't see the dress she had bought with Taylor a few days ago. During the ride, she had put the make-up on her face and had the idea of drawing a spider on her chest. Troy approved it in a heartbeat.

"Well, welcome. I thought you weren't coming." Sharpay replied, eyeing the couple.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I told you we were coming." Troy stated, glancing at Gabriella who was smiling politely at the cruel bitch in front of them.

"Well, but every time you open that damn mouth, you lie. It's hard to believe in you." Sharpay retorted with a smirk. She saw Gabriella looking up at Troy who was giving her a threatening stare.

The brunette girl decided to ignore the tension between her "boyfriend" and the Drama Queen. Actually, she decided to get away from that.

"Sharpay, where's the bathroom?" She asked shyly.

The blonde girl looked at her and smiled. "Go inside, pass through the dance floor and you will find yourself in a hall which has the restrooms. One of them is the girl's." Sharpay explained the way.

Gabriella hesitated seeing all the craziness going on outside. She could only imagine how it was inside. For someone who was a virgin at this type of things, the environment was certainly scaring her.

Sharpay saw the panic in her eyes and shook her hand. "Don't worry, if you pass near the walls, they won't upset you, really." Sharpay told the sexy witch who gave her a small smile and nodded before walking away.

Troy watched his "girlfriend" in every single step she took till the doors. He hoped everything would be okay with her. Then, he turned to Sharpay who was also checking Gabriella's path.

"You're a bitch." He called her.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart." She showed false appreciation. "I was just being honest." She added with a serious tone.

"I know." Troy answered back putting his hands in his jeans pockets. "But not in front of her, Sharpay." He added in warning.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yes, whatever." She replied and then took a good look at Troy for the first time in that night. She frowned. "What the hell are you dressed up as?" She questioned him, making a face.

He was wearing dark jeans with a dark blue shirt which had three buttons opened. He had his hair up and was looking sexy as hell. But that didn't please Sharpay. He didn't seem masquerade as nothing.

"I am masquerade." He stated, looking around. He wanted to go meet Gabriella.

"Of what?!" She wondered, studying his outfit. He was dressing as he normally did.

"Of Troy Bolton." He answered back with a smirk.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Bolton. You should come dressed as someone else." She said throwing her arms in the air. Why did he always have to go against the rules? Couldn't he behave just for one night?

"But I like to pretend to be myself." He answered, already fed up with this mindless conversation.

Sharpay bit her tongue, very upset. "You're such a son of bitch. You fuckin' prick! You always have to be different. Are you trying to ruin my damn party?" She busted, catching some people's attention.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Overreacting Drama Queen." He muttered before walking away.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed his arm.

He looked at her with a cold stare. "I'm going to find my girlfriend, Sharpay." He shook his arm and the blonde girl let go. "Now, if you excuse me…" He muttered before walking away for real.

Sharpay tried not to scream at him. Trying to remain calm, she turned around. Her party was going amazing. She just needed to find a guy to spend it with. But whom?

Then, she heard a laugh; his laugh; her Repetition. He was laughing with a random girl. Sharpay didn't like it very much. So, she decided to go for him. She knew he couldn't resists. He just couldn't.

She smirked and walked up to them. "Helloo…" She greeted. Zeke blinked looking at her. What was she up to?

_Hush…._

Gabriella walked out the bathroom and sighed. The party was really wild. She had a hard time to pass through the crowd. They were always moving, dancing and touching. It was crazy. And now, she had to go all the way again to be with Troy. How unfair.

She was nervous about tonight. During the ride to the party, Troy had said he wanted to try something new tonight. She wondered what it was. It had to do about their game, taking a new step. He had told her it wasn't sex. She thanked God, she wasn't ready for that.

Gabriella decided to put those thoughts aside and turned around to go to the other room. Then, she saw Troy leaning against the wall next to the doors. He was waiting for her. How sweet…

She smiled and walked up to him. He looked up hearing steps and gave her a half-smile.

"Hii…" She greeted and he straightened up and took to steps. When they were near each other, he leant down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She melted instantly.

They pulled back and Troy placed his arm around her waist, getting ready to walk in the hell that was behind those doors. He had to make sure she was right next to him all the time.

"Let's go, babe." He told her before opening the doors to her.

The room was a very hot. There were bodies moving against together, people drinking, others making out and most of them were laughing. It was insane.

Troy and Gabriella walked through the room next to the wall, so no one would bother them. It was really hot in there. Sharpay must have ordered to turn the heat in the maximum.

Gabriella looked around watching the movements of a few people. She didn't understand how some girls could dance like that against a guy. They were going crazy over the way some girls were dancing. That made Gabriella a little bit jealous. She would never dance like that or do that. She had lucky Troy chose her for the game. She would learn more about relationships and that would make it easier for her to find someone later on…When this game was over…

Then, she saw him, someone she shouldn't and didn't want to have seen. He was making out with a random girl on the other side of the room. What was he doing? He had a girlfriend…

"Troy, look!" She pointed to the guy on the other side of the room.

Troy followed her finger and sighed when he saw what she had seen. "You know that Chad and Taylor have a complicated relationship." He explained.

"But he is kissing someone else." She replied, open-mouthed. Chad was nice to her. They were partners in Drama class and got along. But cheating was cruel. Taylor loved him. He had told her he loved Taylor too. Why was he cheating on her?

"He does that and much more when they fight or have a break." Troy told Gabriella and watched intently her reaction.

"That's…that's…stupid. And mean. And cruel… And stupid!" She stated.

Troy just shrugged.

"That's Chad." He replied with a small chuckle. "But don't tell Taylor." Troy added. Chad had to suffer the consequences of what he does by himself. Taylor had to find out and, when she did, she was going to be the hardest and scariest thing his friend would have ever to face.

Gabriella hesitated. She would be a terrible friend if she didn't tell Taylor…

"She has to find out by herself." Troy added.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, but it's still unfair to Tay." She replied, glancing at Chad who was making his way to the hall where she and Troy had been a few minutes ago. He was going to the rooms, obviously.

"I don't give a damn." Troy muttered under his breath but Gabriella was close enough to hear him. She gave him a look. "What?" He asked, innocently.

"She was my first friend, Troy. Please, don't be like that." Gabriella answered. She didn't enjoy the fact Troy and Taylor didn't like each other. It was uncomfortable to her. And she knew Chad felt the same way about it. They both wondered why Troy and Taylor hated each other so much. Neither would want to tell them.

Troy sighed. "Okay, okay." He muttered and both made their way to the bar. There was a chubby redhead boy wearing a waitress uniform.

"Hello. What do you want?" The boy asked with a smile, still a little bit in cautious since he was looking at Troy Bolton.

"I wanna…hum…well, two cokes with vodka, please." Troy replied and pulled Gabriella closer to him. Then, he kissed her head waiting for the boy to hurry up with the drinks.

"Vodka?" Gabriella said a little bit uncomfortable with it. She had never drunk before.

Troy chuckled. "No big deal, babe. You'll enjoy it." He replied. And besides, if she was a little drunk, she would accept his idea for the night. There was nothing better than hearing her saying yes to his idea.

"Okay then…" She murmured with a little smile. He winked at her before turning to the redhead boy who had brought their drinks.

_Hush…_

Ryan breathed in relief when he took a step out of the party. He was leaning against the gate, which was the principal enter to the party. Teenagers walked in every three minutes. Ryan thought there would be no more space by eleven p.m.

"Waazuupp…" Someone yelled jumping to the back of his mate while walking inside the country club.

Ryan shook his head. He had a headache and was tired of the party. He pulled his mask up to his forehead. He wanted to call Katie, but she said she had a huge test coming up, so he didn't want to bother her. He missed her a lot. Things between them were getting boring and repetitive. He was wondering if he should go visit her during Easter break.

Damn. He needed to think of what to give her in Valentine's Day. He had to send her something. It was a few days from now. They were on…the eighth, so he had six days till the fourteenth. Oh great.

Another group of teens arrived at the party, laughing and already pretty drunk. Ryan sighed, really tired of teenagers. His sister was too great in arranging parties, too damn great. Everyone loved the parties too damn much too. It was crazy.

"Ryan, hello!" He looked up and gulped. Oh God. Taylor was there. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She didn't come to the party; she came to see someone in particular. And…that person was making out with a random girl. Chad was fucked.

"Taylor, hi…" Ryan greeted. He wasn't sure if he should let her go in and find Chad cheating on her or if he should start talking with her while texting his sister to go find Chad.

Taylor had her arms wrapped around her body, protecting herself from the night. It wasn't a cold night, but she was catching a cold. She should have never got out the house, but she wanted to make up with Chad. She loved him too much for her own good.

"Have you seen Chad?" She asked.

Ryan gulped and made a decision based on true facts. Chad annoyed him to death; Taylor didn't deserve what Chad was doing to her; Taylor deserved better; Chad deserved to pay for his cheatings. So yeah, Ryan was not going to help Chad getting out of this situation.

"He is inside, maybe in the dance floor." Ryan replied.

Taylor nodded. "Thanks." She murmured before walking inside the jungle.

Ryan watched her go inside before turning to the dark night. "Good luck, Danforth, you will damn need it." He muttered before smiling. He shouldn't smile, but, well, he was enjoying being mean to Chad.

_Hush…_

Gabriella giggled holding herself to Troy's neck. That one Coke with Vodka turned into three and she wasn't feeling really sober. She knew what was going on, she knew she would remember everything in the next morning, and she knew she could say yes or no to anything Troy proposed to do because she wasn't _that_ drunk.

Troy smirked and opened the bedroom's door. No one was in there, great. He walked in with Gabriella and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to interrupt their little game.

Gabriella giggled again, biting her bottom lip. She wondered what Troy wanted to do in there; she was ready for anything he would throw at her. She wanted to have fun.

Troy half-smiled at her and walked up to the bed. He laid her down on the bed. She pulled herself up till her head was lying on the pillows, still giggling.

The blue-eyed boy smirked while taking off her black boots.

"You're drunk." He muttered, hesitating in taking her left boot. He didn't want to do it if she was drunk; he wanted her to remember that night for the rest of her life.

"No I'm nooot." She giggled. She was sober enough to know what she wanted to do or not. She wanted to have fun and he needed to give her fun. "I'm okaaay…" She giggled again. She was, she truly was, but her soberness was been shy.

Troy chuckled. He believed in her. No, actually, he just went along so he would have fun. They had to move forwards with their game, they couldn't be stuck in the making-out forever.

"You're having fun." The blue-eyed boy stated with a smirk.

"I want to have _it_." The brunette replied, emphasizing the last word. She was flirting back, he liked when she did that.

He licked his lips, ready for the next step.

Gabriella stopped giggling, hearing her other boot falling on the floor. She could feel the soft sheets under her feet. She dug her nails in them, biting her bottom lip. Her dress had risen till her hips and her underwear was almost showing.

Troy rested his right knee on the mattress; he smirked and then leant down while pulling Gabriella's tanned and beautiful legs up.

She shivered feeling his hot and big hands stroking her knees. Troy licked his lips again, checking her red panties. Actually, those panties were part of the lingerie that Sharpay had helped her buy.

"That underwear is killing me, love." He said. Yes, he had already been in that position million of times before, but this time was different. The other girls he had been with, they knew everything already, but Gabriella didn't know anything. And to know he was going to show her everything, that he was going to corrupt her, it made him hornier.

He inhaled her body odor and smiled. She smelled amazingly. Then, carefully, he kissed her knee. She shivered and tried to move her legs but he held them. He kissed her skin once again and this time, slowly, he made his way up to her leg.

Gabriella was breathing deeply, knowing now what he wanted to do. She wanted it too; she wanted to know what a woman felt when a man touched her like that.

Troy stopped near her red underwear, and kissed that area with wet, open-mouthed kisses that made the beautiful brunette shivered with pleasure. He had to be careful; he didn't want to go to fast with her. It had to be perfect.

He decided to switch legs and started to kiss her right hip. He kissed, bit and sucked her skin, and all he could hear was her moaning in pure pleasure. He was starting to ache for more, he wanted more than just pleasuring her; he wanted both to be pleased. But he couldn't, so he just kept letting wet and provoking kisses on her hip.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip trying to hush a moan provoked by Troy sucking a skin spot near her panties. She liked this, she really did.

Then, the blue-eyed boy decided to move on with the game. He pulled back, smiling at the brunette. She was so beautiful in that position.

She blushed, feeling his hands moving under her dress and touching her underwear. Bit by bit, he pulled her red panties, making her skin burnt with the touch of his hands moving down her hips.

Troy held his breath staring down of the uncovered private part of Gabriella. She was uncomfortable with the situation; no one had ever seen her like that. His inside was burning with thrill. Not even during his first sexual experience he had felt this thrill.

"Troy…" She murmured, trying to make him look away from her body. She felt really uncomfortable about the situation. He looked up and gave her a small smile meaning that everything was okay; she didn't need to feel embarrassed.

"I'll be careful, babe." He murmured back. He was going to make it perfect; he had been waiting for this night since their first kiss, or longer than that. He wanted to taste her.

Gabriella sighed in the darkness of the room, which was only lighted by a small lamp on the bedside table. Troy slowly leant down and started kissing her hips against and, this time, he went very slowly with each kiss he left on her skin.

Eventually, he got near her waxed groin; the nervousness and excitement were driving him crazy.

The brunette girl bit her bottom lip feeling Troy's sighing on her skin. She shivered feeling his lips getting closer to her.

Then, he licked his lips, preparing for the final step. Slowly, he licked her entrance. Gabriella's answer was extraordinarily. She moaned curling her feet. It was a simple lick, which left her craving for more.

He bit his tongue and decided to grab firmly her legs, so she wouldn't move them like crazy while he tasted her. Only that small lick and Troy wanted more. She was amazing, she tasted so sweet.

The shaggy hair boy licked his lips before focusing his attention on what was really important.

"Mmhhmm…" Gabriella was biting her bottom lip feeling Troy's tongue licking her. Her legs wanted to move freely but Troy's strong hands didn't let them. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was everything. The way his tongue gently moved against her intimate part was hallucinating.

"Oh God…!" Gabriella moaned deeply when Troy decided it was time to enter her. She felt his tongue moving in and out her vagina's entrance. Sometimes he would suck it making her eyes roll back. "Mmhhm…" She moved her head left and right, trying to slow down the emotions she was feeling.

Troy wanted more and more, every single second that passed. The feedback he received from Gabriella made him hornier and hornier. She was just playing with the fire, every moan she let out, the way her pussy tasted, it was too much. He just wanted to take his pants out and do her right there.

Suddenly, Gabriella started to feel it: a sudden rush inside her body. She wanted to move her legs freely. She wanted to achieve that peak that was calling for her.

"Troooy…" She sighed, wanting him to go faster. And he did.

Finally, she started feeling closer to something; something she had never experienced before, but loved it already.

"Ah…" She let out in a murmur. Troy knew she was cumming and worked even faster, caressing her hips. Gabriella's hands went down to grab his hair. "Trooooyy…" She whispered, shaking her head. She was almost near the peak.

Then she felt it: an explosion inside of her. It felt like it never ended and she was crying silently for more. It was so good…

For the first time in her life, Gabriella had an orgasm.

* * *

**The party continues in the next chapter.**

**Liked it? Hated it? I'm sure the last scene sucked, but it's a rated M story…**

**Love, Di.**


	11. How to be a heartbreaker

**Thanks for reading, everyone! You're amazing. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**11. How to be a heartbreaker**

"_Rule number one is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done  
You gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two: just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you"_

Taylor looked around the party. She wondered where her boyfriend was. And the worst part was that she had this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. That's why she had come to the party. She was at home and suddenly felt that something wasn't right, and she thought of her boyfriend. So, Taylor just wanted to find Chad to make sure everything was okay. It had to be okay.

"Oh Taylor!" Someone sang behind her. She looked back and saw a drunken Jason smiling like crazy at her. Jason was nice, unless he was in a shitty mood. But no one is nice when they are feeling down.

"Hi Jason…" Taylor greeted, still trying to find her boyfriend.

Then, she remembered that when Jason was drunk, he always said the truth, even if he tried to hide it. She looked back at the black-haired boy who was looking down at this almost empty drink.

"Have you seen Chad, Jason?" She asked, her heart beating faster. That awful feeling was taking over her all body. She was scared of Jason's answer.

Jason pressed his lips together almost in a pout. He was thinking. Taylor wanted him to hurry up and tell her where her boyfriend was.

"Well…" Jason started. "I think…yup…" The brown-eyed boy smirked and pointed to the door that leaded to the halls. "He went to one of the rooms…" He continued. Taylor gasped. The rooms? What…What could he possibly be doing in a room that was morally right?! She was feeling horrible. "And he didn't go alone." Jason finished with a 'if you know what I mean' look.

Taylor broke down. She didn't know if she should be angry or if she should cry. Her boyfriend was cheating on her. Her lover was with some other girl.

"I…" She stated, stumbling back. "…need to go." She mumbled before turning around and walking in the direction that Jason said. How many rooms were there? How many couples did she have to find till she found her boyfriend with some other girl?

Completely absorbed in her thoughts, Taylor made her way out of the dance floor and into the halls. She stumbled again looking around. She saw the sign saying "Rooms" pointing to the right and made her way to there, almost running.

Meanwhile, in the party, Sharpay saw Taylor walking out the dance floor with a so not happy face. Chad was fucked. That was obviously, but it wasn't Sharpay's business.

She had been all night trying to get Zeke's attention from the girl he had met there. And there were no progresses. Zeke was all over the girl, flirting with her and dancing. Every time Sharpay tried to make a move, he would block her.

She was totally freaking out. She was being denied. That was impossible. There was no way in hell she would let the other girl won the guy. So, after she saw the girl walking away from Zeke, she made her move once again.

"Hii…" She sang approaching him.

Zeke sighed. He was leaning against the bar and had had a huge smile on his face till Sharpay appeared. She had said no to him, what did she want now? It was pathetic. The girl he met, Lily, was sweet and smart. And she wasn't expecting him to be her last choice; her Repetition like Sharpay was.

"What, Sharpay?" He grumbled, trying to be the nicest he could.

Sharpay shrugged and pretended she didn't notice he was upset. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me…" She flirted touching his arm seductively. She needed sex, and quickly. She wanted him on top of her kissing her neck, murmuring how she is fantastic.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "No." He replied with a serious face.

The blonde girl blinked. "I beg your pardon?" Had Zeke Baylor just rejected her? She? The Queen of East High?

"No, Sharpay!" He repeated. He was tired of her games, he wanted to forget her and if she kept doing her games, he would go crazy. "Lily is a nice girl, I liked her, she liked me and we are going to talk all night and…and…maybe have sex! I dunno, but I'm not going to end up with you tonight, Sharpay. So forget about it; forget that I love you because I'm moving on, I don't give a fuck about you anymore. I want someone to be serious, someone who actually wants me. So, fuck off and don't bother me anymore!" He protested and walked away without looking back to the messed Sharpay he had left.

The Drama Queen felt tears on her eyes. She was dumped; there was no other way to put it. Zeke walked away from her without caring. She felt awful. Her Repetition wasn't coming back to her to make her feel better

She didn't deserve the humiliation of being dumped. Certainly, it would be all over the news on Tuesday. And she couldn't stop it. She had warned Paparazzi but people already knew Zeke had stopped being her Repetition, so she did this to herself.

She sobbed silently hiding her face behind her hand. She had to go away from there. She couldn't be seen crying; after all, it was her party. So, Sharpay turned around and tried to walk out of the dance floor. She needed to go somewhere quiet, somewhere with no one to see her breaking down.

"Sharpay…" Ryan muttered when he caught his sister walking next to the pool. What had happened to his sister? Something truly bad.

She shook her head and ran away from him. She didn't want her twin to see her like that.

She walked around till the noise of the party started to fade away, till no one was around to see her crying her heart out. She felt broken. She shouldn't feel like that; she was Sharpay Evans. She shouldn't cry because of a guy that she had dumped before. How stupid was that?!

This was pathetic. She felt pathetic, she felt like crying a river and kill someone too. Sharpay stumbled and before hitting the floor she leant against the white wall. If she had fallen, her night would be totally ruined.

Sharpay shouldn't feel that bad because of those small words of Zeke. Well, the humiliation part wasn't nice either. She felt terrible about it, but…why did he affect her that badly? Was he, perhaps, not a Repetition to her?

No, that's impossible. She was Sharpay Evans; she didn't love guys, she fucked them. There was a huge difference between those acts. And she knew how to apart them, she knew how not to love someone…She didn't get close to anyone, so she could protect herself from the pain, but…did she get closer to Zeke without realizing?

Sharpay sighed and sobbed at the same time. The tears were running down her face and she couldn't stop them. She felt so weak. Did she like Zeke? Did she care about him? No, she couldn't…

"Are you okay?" She heard someone ask.

Sharpay looked up and, to her surprise, she found Naomi, Troy's younger sister, sitting on the floor with a beer in her hand. The beer was full. She hadn't touched it yet. Why so? Naomi had always been a fan of alcohol.

"What?" Sharpay muttered with a sob.

Naomi smiled sympathetically. "I'm not so good either." She replied playing with the bottle between her legs. She was wearing a white dress as Marilynn Monroe.

The blonde girl looked behind her back before sliding down to the floor, next to Troy's sister. She sighed.

"Life is hard." Naomi told her sympathetically. Sharpay was vulnerable. She wasn't that cold, and Naomi knew that since she dealt with someone just like Sharpay every day. Her brother was vulnerable as well. He just had this strength to make people believe he wasn't.

"It shouldn't be for me." Sharpay replied upset and sobbed. "I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm beautiful, rich, popular and smart…I should have it easy." She explained, looking at the sky, begging silently for a good life again.

Troy's sister chuckled. "That's just being pathetic. Life is hard and it's to everyone. No one is fucking special; not even you Sharpay."

Sharpay tried to hide her tears. It was so hard. Naomi was right, but just in a few aspects. Sharpay was definitely special, but it wasn't fair to have such a hard life.

The Drama Queen cleaned her eyes and looked at Naomi. That girl was really beautiful. Of course, she was Troy's sister. It was family thing, they had inherited they beauty from their mother.

Naomi smiled at Sharpay. She was going through a bad phase as well. She was three-month pregnant and the douche, who was the father, didn't care and was in that same party fucking a random girl.

"Why are you here alone?" Sharpay decided to change the topic. She liked to have the attention, but she was in a weak position and she didn't need the sympathetically attention from Naomi.

The blue-eyed girl forced a chuckle. "Because my life is fucked up, Sharpay. Because love is fucked up and it's certainly not a fairytale."

Sharpay hummed. "Drake fucked up." She stated. Everyone already knew what had happened. They had broken up; he had broken up with her. And yes, everyone knew Naomi Bolton got knocked up by her stupid ex-boyfriend.

Paparazzi was a son of bitch that Sharpay didn't understand. He published her shit, Naomi's shit, other people's shit but not Troy's or Chad's shit. They must have a deal or something. She had to find out what it was when she felt better.

"He is just an asshole whom I stupidly fell in love with." She replied. Then, once again, she looked at Sharpay, who was just millimeters away from her. Sharpay was beautiful. She was also a bitch, but still beautiful.

"Yeah…" Sharpay murmured, staring into Naomi's blue eyes. "Life sucks, then." She added in a whisper.

They were really close, their hands were practically touching. Something in the air changed, it was thicker, begging for any kind of action…

Sharpay was drunk; she had already drunk a few beers. But suddenly she started to feel dizzy and that was weird. She didn't get drunk that easily.

Naomi, on the other hand, didn't drink all night; not even a little bit. She was pregnant. She cared about the baby she was carrying. She wanted the best for him or her. And that meant no alcohol. But like Sharpay, while staring at the blonde girl, she felt dizzy too.

Something in the air made them want to try something they would never dream of doing; something new for both. They started to lean in.

The second passed slowly. Neither of them was aware of what they were doing. Eventually, their lips touched and automatically Sharpay held Naomi's hand. Their fingers interlaced at the same moment their lips started to move against each other.

What they were feeling was different from what they felt kissing a boy. It was a sweeter kiss, a girly one with a bit of passion in it.

_Hush…_

Taylor had tears on her eyes.

She had looked over the third floor. There were only two bedrooms before she went to the fourth. She had already interrupted ten couples who were making out on the bed; two were having sex when she opened the door.

Where was he? She felt she was getting closer to him. Her lover was with someone else because of what? Their fight? Was he that dumb? Did he actually love her? There were so many questions going on Taylor's mind; questions which she feared the answer…

Taylor slowed her steps coming close to the next door she had to open. She could hear someone giggling inside. There was a girl. But was she with her boyfriend? Taylor needed to see how the girl looked like; she wanted to know if was being cheated with someone better than her.

The Afro-American girl placed her hand on the doorknob and sighed. A tear fell down. Was it now? Was she going to find Chad with another girl?

Without making it any more frustrating, she opened the door.

The couple inside the room looked up, caught by surprise. The girl hid her naked body and the guy looked astonished to Taylor, whose heart was just broken.

Tears were falling down her face. She wanted to disappear, to die. Everything she had ever loved and cared was gone. She had no hope.

"Why?!" She screamed to him. She didn't dare to walk inside that room filled of sex and betrayal.

"Taylor…" Chad muttered and glanced at the girl he was with. They were having fun before his girlfriend walked in. In the next day, he wouldn't regret it. But, right now, he was regretting it. His girlfriend had found out. His beautiful girl found out that he was a piece of shit.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him. She looked to her side but she didn't find anything to throw at him. She needed to hurt him. Why wasn't there anything like in the movies?

"Baby…" He kneeled on the bed, with begging eyes.

The girl beside him was just hidden. She was part of the betrayal. She also fucked up. She knew what she had got herself into, but she never thought Taylor would find out. It broke her heart too.

"No baby! No Taylor! No fucking nothing, Chad Danforth!" She yelled with tears falling down her face. Her make-up was a mess, she was trembling and her heart was broken. Her parents were right. Chad was an asshole that didn't deserve her. Why did she fall for him?

"I don't ever want see you, Chad Danforth!" She added before running away.

There was no hope. Everything was definitely over between Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. She didn't want to see his stupid face ever again.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	12. Starring role

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**12. Starring Role**

"_I never sang for love__  
__I never had a heart to mend__  
__Because before the start began__  
__I always saw the end, yeah__"_

"She is awful, Troy." Gabriella told him, concerned.

It was Sunday and they were sitting under a tree in the park, enjoying the warm weather.

The blue-eyed boy hummed, placing his lips on her bare shoulder. He knew it was going to happen someday. Chad tried to exceed the limit, and thanks to that, he lost Taylor.

"She is always crying. She hasn't had a shower since Friday, Troy. She is locked in her room and won't come out. Her mother has to leave the food on the floor and she only eats half of it." Gabriella started to explain what she saw and was told by Taylor's parents.

It was horrible to see her best friend like that. Taylor was such a strong girl. She didn't deserve the crap that Chad had done to her. At least, Gabriella wouldn't have to hide the fact she saw Chad cheating on Taylor.

"Chad is an ass." Troy stated, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was sitting between his legs, his arms were around her waist and she was playing with his fingers.

Even though the night of Sharpay's party was a big step to their game, they didn't talk about it. The Taylor and Chad's breakup was what everyone talked about and that scared Taylor to death. She wasn't ready to face the cruel classmates.

"He is." The brunette agreed.

Everything between them was good. She had thought it would be weird after that night, but no, they were even more comfortable around each other than before. Despite the fact that deep down she knew she shouldn't trust Troy completely, after that night, he turned into the person she trusted the most.

"But he loves her." Troy defended his friend. He knew Chad loved Taylor, because if he didn't, he would have dumped her a long time ago.

"He cheated on her, Troy, more than one time!" Gabriella disagreed. Chad was, indeed, the one with the worst part. Everyone would judge him. Some, of course, would praise him for cheating on his girlfriend for so long without her noticing, but, in general, he wasn't the nicest guy out there.

"But he does love her, babe. I've seen how much he does." Troy replied.

Once, Troy remembered well, Taylor had got sick because of Chad. He had begged her to go to see a game or something like that and she had caught a cold. So, Chad had spent all the time with her, doing whatever he could to make sure she got better.

That was something Troy admired in Chad: when he wanted, he would do anything for the people he loved.

"Okay, but the cheating…I think it's awful. Why do people do that? It's better to finish it all instead of going to hurt the other person."

"We're humans, babe. We like to hurt the others." Troy explained.

"Right…" She muttered. Her index started to draw circles on the back of his hand. He had a soft skin; sometimes softer than hers.

Troy smiled when silence was made between them. He decided to heat the things up. He started to kiss her shoulder. Sweet and short kisses were left on her gorgeous shoulder. Bit by bit, he made his way to her neck.

Gabriella sighed and gave Troy more space to kiss her neck. His lips were pure magic on her. He had so much experience, she could tell he had. Every single thing he did was truly amazing.

Troy started to work his magic on her neck, under her ear. He liked to mark her. He had no clue why, but he liked.

"Troy…" Gabriella murmured, remembering something.

"What?" He murmured back before sucking her skin.

She covered her mouth, so no one would see her moaning. This game, sometimes, was dangerous. She felt things she had never felt and it confused her feelings.

"Valentine's day is on Friday." She stated, shyly. She was wondering what they were going to do since after that night, after her first orgasm, since she felt ready for more.

"I know" He smirked and pulled back. She had already a small red mark. He was happy now.

"Are we going to do something?" She asked, blushing a little bit. She had dreamt about it. Last night, she dreamt they were making love to each other. She loved it. She wanted to feel it for real. And she thought Valentine's Day was a great day to lose her virginity.

"Well, of course!" He replied with a smirk. They had to do. His Valentine's Day's plan had a simply purpose: fun. "We're going to have dinner in this great restaurant and then, maybe have some fun…"

"I want to spend the night with you." She interrupted him.

Troy frowned. "What?"

_Hush…_

Sharpay was freaking out.

At her party, she made out with Naomi. How could that have happened? Why did she do that? She was straight. Maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed. Or maybe it was because she was vulnerable…

Sharpay hated being vulnerable. She did stupid and mindless things that she would then regret.

But one question was bothering the Drama Queen: was she regretting it? The kiss she shared with Naomi? Honestly, it was a damn good kiss. Sharpay actually liked it. (Of course she would never admit it out loud.)

She must admit it was one of the best kisses she had ever had. And when it was over, they had looked at each other and had smiled. She knew that Naomi also enjoyed it.

But they were straight. It was just a one-night experience. Yes, totally a one-night experience and no thoughts should be put in it anymore.

So, Sharpay breathed deeply in and out, before opening her eyes and walk up to the mirror. She checked herself on it. She looked gorgeous as usual, but a little tired.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door before opening it. Her brother came in, wearing old clothes. He was in one of those days which going out wasn't on the top of his list.

"What?" Sharpay asked, looking at her brother from the mirror. He was right behind her, sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay? You seemed rather quiet during lunch. Actually, you seemed quiet all day." He wondered, looking to his twin, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm fine." Sharpay muttered looking down to the floor before staring at herself on the mirror. "I'm just not in a great day." She added. She was a great actress, so she could easily make people believe in whatever she wanted. The problem was that her brother was also a great actor.

"Are you sure, sis?" He half-closed his eyes, trying to read between lines. He knew his sister; she had never had a terrible day. And, if she had ever had, she had hidden it very well.

"Yup, more sure couldn't be." She turned around with a huge smile.

He was silent for a little bit. He was studying her, trying to find something not normal in her behaviour, besides the fact she was quieter than usual.

"But are you s…"

"Forget it, Ryan! If I were sad, I wouldn't tell you anything. So, go away!" She interrupted abruptly.

Her twin didn't reply. He looked at her, frowning. His sister wasn't okay, it was obviously she wasn't. But she was stubborn and was going to keep it to herself.

"Okay…"He muttered, not happy with how things ended up. He stood up and looked at his sister. "I just hope you realize that I'm the person you can trust the most." He added before walking out of the room.

They were twins. Even she told him that she had murdered someone, he wouldn't say anything because he loved her; she was his twin. And he really wished she would understand that.

_Hush…_

Taylor wanted to go home, to run away from that stupid school where stupid kids were always looking at her with pity eyes. It was enough to have a broken heart; she didn't need others to give her sympathetic smiles.

She was wearing gym trousers and an old gray sweater. Her hair was a mess; she was in a totally mess. It was like her life was over. Broken hearts are evil.

Taylor was grabbing her books against her chest and had her head down. She didn't want to look at anyone's face right now. She knew she would get more hurt if she saw people's eyes.

She walked in the classroom, happy that no one was there yet. Or that was what she thought.

After closing the door, she turned around and found the person she hated and loved the most staring right at her with begging eyes.

He was a mess too. Chad loved that girl standing in front of him; but well, life made him a cheater. He could try and change, but…would she take him back?

"Tay…" He muttered, with sad eyes.

Taylor shook her head and hid her mouth behind her hand. She didn't want to cry more. She was tired of crying. She didn't want to cry for him anymore, but her heart was too broken to accept her wishes to be stronger.

Chad took one step forwards, but Taylor took one backwards. It pained him to see her trying to get away from him. He had thought a lot these past days and he wanted to change. He just didn't have the guts to do it. He had already slept with two girls trying to make the pain go away. It got worst after he fucked those girls.

"Baby…" He muttered, calling her attention.

"Don't!" She grumbled, with a small sob. He had no right to call her that. He had no right to be there in the same room as she was.

Then she remembered. She shouldn't be a mess; she should be angry at him. She was humiliated by him. He should suffer too.

"But…"

"How many, Chad?" She asked. She put the books down on the table, with tears on her eyes. She had to be strong. "How many were they? 10? 20? 50?" She knew already. She had read on the Paparazzi newspaper and was aware that there had been more than that girl from Sharpay's party.

"I…" Chad didn't know how to tell her how many times he had cheated... "Please…" He closed his eyes. It was better to remain quiet.

"That many, huh?" Taylor replied, letting a small tear fall down her face. "You know, Chad, calling me a bitch is one thing, but cheating on me, that's just….so fucking bad, so fucking immature…And…"

"And?" Chad asked to continue. He swallowed, hoping for something not that cruel, even though he deserved the cruelest words.

Taylor wiped the tears from her eyes, before replying in the coldest tone of voice she had. "I hope you die in hell, Chad Danforth."

She had to move on, right? She loved him, but he broke her heart. She couldn't be stuck on him forever. She had to put the pain aside and move on. She needed to find someone that deserved her.

* * *

**Sorry it's too short, guys.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please, review.**

**Love, Di.**


	13. Lego house

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Warning: Rated M scenes.**

* * *

**13. Lego House**

"_I'm gonna paint you by numbers, and colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart, and swap it for yours__"_

Paparazzi hadn't said anything about it; about Troy and Gabriella's relationship. So, it meant it wasn't officially yet. But Pauline had already found out about it, and she wasn't pleased. In her point of view, she was everything a guy could want: hot, beautiful, popular, an animal in bed. So, she didn't understand why Troy Bolton left her for the new girl who, once again, in Pauline's point of view, was nothing compared to her.

The girl was petit, shy and had problems with talking to other people. Pauline was so much better than that, she was model type girl. Any guy would love to get in her pants or to have her. So, no, she didn't understand why Troy had picked the new girl over her. It was the stupidest decision he had ever made.

But was Pauline going to get revenge? Yes, of course. But not now. The newly couple hadn't even gone officially. She needed to wait, and, while waiting, she would find a great plan to hurt the girl who took Troy Bolton from her.

Poor little Gabriella Montez was going to know what Hell truly was and, hopefully, she would learn that no one takes anything from Pauline.

Someone whistled when she passed by. She was wearing jeans shorts and an almost transparent cami; under it she had a black bra. Of course guys liked the view.

She smirked and winked at the guy who had checked her out. He was hot. She could enjoy him for a night, but just one. She was a one stand night girl, and in these past days she had found out why she was.

It broke her almost cold heart to know why she would never have a serious relationship because of that; because of him.

Yes, yes, it was horrible. Pauline was in love with someone. He was perfect for her but he didn't want her. Weird, right? Every guy wanted her, except the one she wanted.

Life was unfair and that's why it made Pauline fall in love for the cold heart player that every girl loved.

Yes, Pauline had realized she was in love with the one and only Troy Bolton.

How did she realize that? After the party, after seeing Troy being sweet and romantic to Gabriella, Pauline had felt jealous. She cried that night; the same night she had seen Troy with someone else, the night she had recognized her feelings for him.

And, unfortunately for her, being in love with Troy was one of the most awful things that could have happened to her since everyone knew that Troy Bolton didn't love any girl back.

So, Pauline kind of felt pity for Gabriella as she would end up with a broken heart like every other girl that had fallen for Troy and he had used for his own pleasure.

The best part was that Pauline was planning to be one of the main reasons why Miss New Girl was going to get her heart into millions of pieces.

Let's just hope Gabriella would handle it well enough not to get all depressed.

"Pau-Pau!" Someone yelled from Pauline's back.

She turned around and smiled seeing Kelsi arriving with her boyfriend, Jason.

"Hii cousin!" Pauline greeted.

Pauline and Kelsi were cousins and best friend since seventh grade. Even though they were so different, they got along very well. And Kelsi knew very well that Pauline would never try and seduce her boyfriend, even with the fame of whore she had.

"Don't forget about the family dinner tonight." Kelsi informed her cousin while pulling herself closer to her boyfriend.

Jason had already told Kelsi he would never look at Pauline in a sexual way since, to him, Pauline was a bitch and he didn't go with bitches. Kelsi had, obviously, never tried to defend her cousin when her boyfriend said she was a bitch, since Kelsi knew he had a point.

"Yes, I know. My mother keeps remind it to me, Kelsi." Pauline rolled her eyes but smiled as well. "Are you going to bring Jason?" She asked, looking at her cousin's boyfriend. He was in fact a hottie; Pauline would love to do him someday. But he was her cousin and best friend's boyfriend, so she had to put him aside. What a pity.

"Oh no!" Jason interfered, chuckling embarrassed. "Today I've family night as well." He added, smiling politely.

"It's a pity!" Kelsi mentioned making a sad face while looking at her boyfriend. "I'd love him to meet your parents and all." She said and looked back at her cousin.

Pauline smiled graciously. "I'm sure my parents would love to meet Jason." She replied looking at Jason who was a little bit embarrassed. Yes, Pauline would love to fuck that guy someday. He was fucking adorable.

Kelsi giggled and looked at her boyfriend and then at her cousin. It was a good thing that neither of them wanted to be with each other. Well, that was what she thought, of course. After all, Pauline was heartbroken and wanted to fuck any guy who appeared in front of her…

Maybe, just maybe, Pauline would pick Jason for her next fuck.

_Hush…_

"You look beautiful." Taylor murmured, with tears on her eyes. She had always tears on her eyes, but she never let them fall.

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella bit her bottom lip looking at the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue sweater-dress that fit her body perfectly. "Do you think he will like it?" She asked her best friend.

No, Taylor didn't know it was Troy she was seeing; Gabriella had just told her she had a date to Valentine's Day. Actually, the brunette had been scared that she would make Taylor cry when she had told her she had a date for tonight but Taylor was happy for her.

"If he is a guy, he will, trust me." Taylor replied with a small smile. She was happy for her best friend but she was wondering who the boy was. She wasn't going to ask who he was, believing that her best friend had made a good choice and would tell her someday.

But, honestly, Taylor was a little bit scared of who it might be. She had a clue of who Gabriella could be seeing but, she didn't want to believe it could be _him_, the guy who used girls and threw them away like garbage.

Gabriella turned, so she could smile at her best friend who, thankfully, wasn't a huge mess anymore. She just had to get rid of that hurt expression and would be the old Taylor again.

Gabriella's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up, anxious. It was him. She started to get nervous.

"Hi" She greeted.

"_Go out of Taylor's house and turn left, I'll be five minutes away. See you, babe." _He told her. Troy was indeed very nervous. He had never gone out on Valentine's Day; it was the only day of the year he refused to go out with a girl. So, it was a first time to him and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Okay." She said before hearing the click of him hanging up. She smiled like a crazy girl and turned to her best friend. "I'm going, Tay." The brunette girl informed her best friend, feeling nervously excited.

Taylor laughed seeing Gabriella so excited for her date, genuinely happy for her.

"Go then. We'll talk later." Taylor waved while Gabriella walked out of her room dressing her black coat.

Taylor smile faded away when she heard the door downstairs close. It was the first Valentine's Day she was going to spend alone since she was 14. She wasn't feeling rather well. It was a sad day now, a lonely day.

Before, she would go out with Chad. He would usually take her to dinner if they hadn't spent the day together. He would always buy her a gift. In the first year of dating, he bought her a t-shirt. He was a silly boy back then who didn't know what stuff girls really liked to receive. In the second year, he bought her…Wait, he forgot to buy her something, but they did spend all day together and it was amazing.

Last year, he bought her a necklace with a red heart. It was beautiful. She still wore it.

Taylor sighed and got out of her bed, trying to forget the happy memories, thought they kept flying around her head non-stopping. People usually say "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Well, it wasn't that easy because we always want it back. We are too hurt to give it a chance. Especially in Taylor's case. How could she ever forgive Chad? She loved him, of course she still did. But it hurt too much.

Taylor walked up to the mirror where Gabriella had been standing in front of before. She was a pretty girl, right? Guys liked her. In the three years that she dated Chad, lots of guys had declared their supposed love to her. So, she wouldn't be single forever. She could forget Chad using another guy, even though that was rude. But when the heart needs to be mended, everything can be done.

Her phone rang. She wiped a small tear from her right eye before walking to her bed where she had left it.

"Hello?" She answered. "No, I'm not busy." She told the person who called her. "Now? Okay. I'll be there in ten." She promised before hanging up.

Taylor turned around and walked up to her wardrobe. She wondered what made that person call her. They weren't that close…

_Hush…_

"I'm going to fall." Gabriella giggled while holding Troy's wrist strongly. He had blindfolded her in the middle of their ride.

She knew they weren't in a restaurant. It was too quiet in there and, even with the blindfold, she could tell it was dark wherever they were.

"No, you're not." Troy chuckled, taking her slowly to where their date was going to be. "And we're almost there. One more door and we are there." He added.

"Okay…" She murmured with a small giggle.

Things were normal between them, and that was good. After Gabriella's shocking reveal in which she had said she wanted to spend the night with him, they had gone silence for a little bit. But then, Troy had told her it wasn't time. Maybe, just maybe, they were going to sleep in the same bed if that's how things ended up, but no sex. Their game hadn't arrived to that part yet.

Gabriella had agreed with him, but felt a little embarrassed and sad with his answer since she felt she was ready for it. Almost every day, she dreamt about them making love, and that made her feel readier. Those dreams were consuming her thoughts. She wanted them to become real.

After a few steps, Troy opened the door and took Gabriella to a cold division of the house. Or, better saying, he took her outside the house.

He was nervous about it. He hoped everything went okay since he had a lot of work to make it perfect. And, trust me, he did work hard for it.

He stopped her and walked behind her. "You're ready?" He asked. She nodded with a smile and he took the blindfold.

Gabriella blinked with the lights. She looked around, open-mouthed. "Oh my God…" She murmured and took two steps forwards.

Troy followed her, hoping that she was happily shocked with what she was seeing. He didn't know what to do in a Valentine's Day and Chad was in a bad mood, so Troy didn't ask him for help. He had managed being romantic on his own.

"Do you like it?" He dared to ask.

Gabriella turned to Troy for a second before looking back to the beautiful scene he had prepared to her. There was a gazebo in the middle of the backyard. It was decorated with lights and white flowers; perhaps roses. In the middle of the gazebo there was a beautiful table for two, with white padded chairs.

"I love it." She whispered.

She started walking in the gazebo's direction. Troy followed, smiling happy that she had liked it. It had been really hard to put the flowers and the extra lights in there. And he had done it all by himself.

When they got in the gazebo, Gabriella realized the heat was higher. She looked around and saw two small heaters, one on the right and other on the left. The brunette girl smiled. Troy did it all for her; for the game they were playing. It was one of the sweetest things, if not the sweetest, that someone had ever done to her.

"Where are we?" She wondered taking her coat out.

Troy smiled. "One of my dad's houses; he lent me the key." He answered seeing her putting her coat on a small bench.

She looked at Troy, with goggled eyes. "Wait, your dad knows?" She asked.

He chuckled shaking his head. Then, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, babe, he doesn't know. I just asked him for the key and he gave it with no questions." Troy explained before letting a kiss on her forehead. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight." He told her, looking at her dress.

"Thanks." She murmured. "You too…" She added. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He looked handsome like always. Really, she wondered how she got that lucky. Even thought it was just a game, she considered herself lucky.

"Thanks, babe." He winked at her and leaned in to, finally, give her a hello kiss.

It started as a sweet kiss, not really passionately. Their lips were just touching slightly. Every single time they moved their lips, Troy pulled a few millimeters away, just to tease her.

Their night had just begun.

_Hush…_

"Thanks for coming." The person stood up. It was dark in the park.

"You're welcome." Taylor showed a small smile and hugged him. What had happened to him? Was it that bad that he didn't have the guts to talk to a closer friend? Or were they all busy? Well, they weren't real friends if they didn't have time to him. He was a nice guy, he deserved attention.

"Are you okay?" She asked while both sat down.

He shook his head. "I'm in shit, Taylor." He murmured, with tears on his eyes. Life was being so cruel to him right now.

"What has happened, hunny?" She approached him and circled his back with her left arm, so she could comfort him. He was really down. She had never seen him like this. He was always so cheerful…Well, usually he had reasons to be cheerful…

"She…she is such a bitch." He murmured letting a few tears fall. "And I'm sorry if I bothered you but there was no one available tonight. It's fucking Valentine's Day." He grumbled. Now, he hated that day. There was nothing special in it anymore.

"It's okay, but what did Sharpay do to you?" Taylor asked, assuming it was Sharpay he was talking about. Who else could be a bitch to him and hurt him that much?

"Sharpay didn't do anything." He replied with a small chuckle. Yes, it was obvious that Sharpay was seeing as the guilty, but this time it wasn't her. "My sister is in shit too." He added.

Taylor blinked. Now, she was out of ideas. Sharpay was the perfect person to blame. How come she wasn't the bitch he was talking about?

"Then, who is she, Ryan? Who hurt you?" The Afro-American girl asked him, concerned.

Since they got paired up in Mrs. Darbus class, they had got closer, but not closer enough to be each other's crying shoulder. Of course it was still weird that he had called her, but she understood. She was certainly not busy on this specific day.

"Kate." He whispered with tears falling down his face.

"Kate? Your girlfriend?" He nodded." What? What did she do to you?" Taylor was confused. Kate would never hurt Ryan. They loved each other so much. They were East High's perfect couple.

"She…She cheated on me." Ryan let out and hid his face behind his hands.

"_What_?" Taylor was open-mouthed. Kate was one of the nicest and smartest girls she had ever met. She couldn't have cheated on Ryan, she loved him. Well, Chad also said he loved her, and he still went around canoodling and fucking with every girl he met.

"I heard him. I phoned her and a guy picked up. I asked him about Kate and he said his baby was in the shower. She cheated on me, Taylor." He explained everything, sobbing.

"Oh hunny." Taylor hugged him and gave him a kiss on the hair. "You know, love sucks. People who we trust and love the most just hurt us in the end." She told him. She couldn't cheer him up, she was in the same position he was. They were both hurt and in need of happiness.

"But it's unfair." He whispered hugging her back. Then, he pulled back and looked at her. "I love her so much, that's the sickest part. I knew she shouldn't have gone to London." He stated with a sob. "But I also knew that it was what she had always wanted…"

Taylor shook her head. "If she was meant to hurt you, then, even if she didn't go to London, she would end up hurting you. And, trust me, if she had hurt you here, it would have been more painful to accept…"She explained to him, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She had been so humiliated.

Ryan looked at Taylor. He could see she was also as hurt as he was. They were both in shit and the ones they loved didn't care about them and their feelings. Life was unfair to them.

"We deserve to be happy, don't we, Taylor?" Ryan asked her.

She nodded, staring at his green eyes. "More than they deserve, Ryan." She agreed.

Bit by bit, in the middle of the almost dark park, they both started to lean into each other's pain and hope of happiness. Their lips touched vaguely.

Ryan touched her hip pulling her closer while the kiss turned more and more passionately. All their pain was in that kiss and it was disappearing, it was being occupied by a new love.

It was going the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

_Hush…_

"My father is rich." Troy told Gabriella before taking a sip of his Coke.

The dinner was going well. They talked, they kissed, held hands and did all stuff a couple in love would do. Troy was actually proud of himself. He could be an excellent boyfriend if he wanted to.

"Do you get along with him?" Gabriella asked, interested. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Troy Bolton. She liked to hear him talk; his voice moved her.

Troy shrugged. "A little bit. Well, he does lend me the key to one of his houses, doesn't he?" He joked.

The truth was that his relationship with his father wasn't great. It wasn't bad either since, to Troy, his mother was the bitch of the family. Troy got along with his father, but they weren't close. His father was always changing girlfriends too. Well, shockingly, he had settled down with this really young blonde woman; she was twenty-six while his father was forty.

Gabriella giggled. "Indeed." She answered.

They were already eating dessert. The dinner had been amazing; Troy had ordered out, obviously. He was terrible in the kitchen. The dessert was strawberries with chocolate on the top of it; delicious, really delicious. And Troy made it himself. But that wasn't very difficult to do, anyways.

"What about your dad?" Troy asked, finishing his dessert.

Gabriella shrugged. "We don't talk. Well, we do, when he remembers to phone my mother and all. But I don't really consider him my father. He has never been here for me." She told the blue-eyed boy who was listening carefully. "I got my mother, that's for sure, but we aren't closer either. Actually, since I came here, we are more apart. She doesn't like how I am dressing now and everything. It's stupid."

"Parents are stupid." Troy agreed. "They think they know everything because they have already passed what we are passing. Honestly, they haven't. We are a different generation which is completely unlike theirs. They don't know what we are going through." Troy explained.

"You're right." Gabriella had the same opinion. She cleaned her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "I'm finished." She announced to her supposed boyfriend.

Troy smirked "Sweet." He stood up to clean the plates.

"I'll help you this time." Gabriella said and stood up too.

Eventually, they took everything to the kitchen, while talking and playing with each other during the goings and comings.

Finally, Troy took Gabriella to the main bedroom of the house. Even though they weren't going to make love to each other, they still could have fun.

Gabriella looked around the walls. There weren't many pictures. There were some of Troy and his sister, Naomi, when they were kids. And they were both completely adorable. Gabriella wondered how Troy was as a child. Certainly he wasn't the cold guy he is nowadays.

When they got to the end of the corridor, Troy opened the door on the left.

The room was huge and amazing. The bed was huge and, doing the math, three or more people could sleep in there. It had white sheets and big comfy pillows decorating it. Gabriella felt a small, childish urge to jump on it and then fall asleep.

But that wasn't Troy's plans.

"Come here." Troy took her hand and walked her to the right side of the room where the long balcony was. He opened it and let her walk outside.

"Oh wow!" She murmured seeing a black hot tub in the left corner of the terrace. Now, she understood what they were going to do tonight. And she couldn't wait.

_Hush…_

Sharpay looked up when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom's door.

"Come in." She said. She was wearing a pink summer pajamas: shorts and a cami. It didn't matter if it was winter or summer she would always use that kind of pajamas since in her room the heat was always on its maximum. She was a fan of wearing to many clothes, anyway.

Someone opened the door. Sharpay blinked before standing up very quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, grumpy.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." The person told her walking up to her. "It's driving me crazy, since that night…I…I don't know what you feel, but I'm crazy. I can't stop thinking about us."

The blonde girl dropped the magazine she had been reading. Was this a joke? It couldn't be. And Sharpay was happy it wasn't.

"How do you feel about us?"

Sharpay looked at the person standing in front of her.

"I feel the same…" She murmured and, before she could say anything more, the person kissed her passionately.

That feeling was back; the feeling of happiness and that everything was okay in her life. It was back and it was _her, _Troy Bolton's young sister, Naomi, that made her feel like this. Their lips moved together showing each other how much happiness their lives could have.

But was this right? Were they doing the right thing? It would be so much complicated if they were together. Wait. Sharpay didn't want to be together. It would ruin her reputation.

"Wait…" Sharpay pulled back. "This can't happen again, Naomi." She stated, watching closely Troy's young sister reaction.

Naomi blinked and stepped away. "Why not? You just said you felt the same."

"Yes, but…it's complicated. I don't know what to feel or what to do." Sharpay complained. She was the bitch of East High, she wasn't gay or bi.

"Me neither, Sharpay, me neither. But who cares? Let's just feel for tonight. I'm going mad here." Naomi told Sharpay while approaching her again.

She touched Sharpay's waist and, calmly, she started to pull her pink cami out. The blonde girl stared at Naomi, letting her do what she wanted to do. It was just for one night; just to experience.

After the pink cami was on the floor, Naomi decided to pull out her jeans, but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"I'll do it." Sharpay whispered and, when she grabbed Naomi's jeans, she pulled her closer to her and kissed her.

It was a one night thing, so the feelings and the craziness they were feeling would probably go away. Their bodies just wanted something physical to happen, nothing more. No emotions. No attachment. At least, Sharpay wanted to believe in that.

While biting Sharpay's bottom lip, Naomi pulled the blonde's pink shorts and panties down. It felt so easy to do it; to be together with her.

Sharpay unlocked Naomi's bra before hugging her and starting to kiss her neck.

"Hummm..."Naomi moaned and made Sharpay walked up to the bed. Then, she threw the blonde girl on the bed and put herself on top of her.

Sharpay giggled and grabbed Naomi's hair while kissing her lips again.

It felt too right to be wrong. Making love to Naomi was totally different to making love to a guy. It was special, different and better.

Deep inside, both knew they were going to get in trouble after that night because those feelings weren't going anywhere.

_Hush…_

"Baby…" Troy murmured, kissing Gabriella's neck.

They were inside the hot tube, wearing only their underwear. Gabriella was too shy to be naked in front of him yet. But she was heavenly astonished with Troy's body. She loved his biceps, and maybe she loved that part of him for the wrong reasons. It showed her how strong he was and how he could protect her… How he was able to protect the people he loved very easily…She wanted to be part of that small group.

"What?" She whispered in a moan, grabbing his hair, so he wouldn't leave the place he was. They were cuddling in the hot tube, almost trying to occupy the same place.

He groaned feeling her digging her nails in his back. Things were getting hotter and hotter by the second. He needed to please her so badly.

So, his right hand, which was placed on her back, made its way to her red panties. He wanted to see her cum again. He wanted to hear her shout his name in ecstasy. God, he was craving for her in so many ways.

His hand started to caress Gabriella's panties, making her moan faintly.

Troy decided to leave her neck for a little bit and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. She was more than ready for it. So, Troy decided to put the teasing aside and just give her want she wanted.

He caressed her hip before going up to her stomach. He played with her belly for a little bit before his hand thrust inside her panties.

Gabriella moaned and opened her eyes. She was caught by Troy's bright blue eyes staring right at her brown eyes.

He leant his forehead on hers and kissed her nose before his index moved dangerously to her opening. Gabriella bit her bottom lip wondering if was going to finger her.

_Yes, yes, please, please do it…_

Suddenly, his finger moved up to her clitoris and she moaned while he played with it.

"Don't close your eyes…" Troy whispered.

"I have to…" She whispered. "Ohh…" She murmured feeling Troy's index moving to her opening again. He was so unpredictable and dangerous. "Ohhhh God…" She threw her head back when Troy's finger finally entered her.

"Come on, baby…" He whispered and kissed her lips. He wasn't going to put a second finger; one was enough for now. It was their second sexual experience; he couldn't rush things.

"Troy…" She moaned against his lips and grabbed his hair with both hands, pulling herself closer to him. He was driving her crazy. The way his finger moved in and out of her was just too much for her to handle. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Come on!" He whispered, moving the finger faster.

Her eyes had closed and her mouth was open in a silence moan. She was beautiful when she cum.

"Oh shit…" She cursed for the first time in her life when she exploded in bliss, surrounded by a cloud of fucking endless pleasure.

Troy licked his lips watching her cum. She cursed, she was cumming on his finger and he couldn't get hornier.

Yes, this was definitely the best Valentine's Day he had ever had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.**

**Love, Di**


	14. Diamonds

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**14. Diamonds**

"_You're a shooting star I see__  
__A vision of ecstasy__  
__When you hold me, I'm alive__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky__"_

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly.

She was comfortable where she was. As she had thought last night, the big bed with white sheets and comfy pillows was heavenly. And, to make it all better, she had Troy's arm around her making her stay closer to him. He was so sweet. She felt protected by him.

And, last night, it was incredible. She had her second orgasm. She felt a woman already, but still, she wanted more. And he didn't want to give it to her, saying it was too soon. He had so much experience, what was he waiting for? He was ready and also was she.

But, for what he said, their game wasn't ready for sex. They were the game, in Gabriella's point of view, but Troy insisted in a no, so she had to go with it.

The brunette took the water bottle from the bedside table, so she would drink a little bit and take away the nasty savor she had on her mouth.

She tried to drink without sitting up and moving a lot since she didn't want to wake up her supposed handsome boyfriend. And, after drinking and making sure the nasty savor wasn't that bad anymore, she turned to the blue-eyed boy.

He had his mouth a little bit open and was snoring a little. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He seemed like an angel. And, to everyone else, he was hers. She was the lucky girl who was dating Troy Bolton. She couldn't be happier.

Gabriella lifted her hand and pulled Troy's hair away from his eyes. Then, she started to caress his cheek. She had to admit, she was attracted to him. It was impossible not to be. He was Troy Bolton. He was a devilish angel.

What scared her was the fact that attraction could turn into more. He was teaching her so much new things, teaching her how to live. She hoped what she would ever feel for him was attraction and friendship. Nothing more. No love, please.

Troy shook his head a little bit and his eyes started to open. She smiled with a giggle seeing him frowning. He was a bit lost.

"Good morning." Gabriella leant in and gave him a peck.

"Hum..Morning…" He murmured with a small smile and pulled her closer to him. "Last night, you were amazing." He told her and kissed her forehead.

She blushed. "I really enjoyed it." She whispered, caressing his naked chest. Deep inside, without her wanting, she hoped she turned this kind of one stand night into a routine with him.

She could picture it all. Troy going home to her, they sharing a bed every night, marrying... It was such a perfect dream…

Of course, it was impossible. It would never happen and this all was just a game; a sexual, that involve playing with feelings, game.

"We have to repeat it." He muttered and kissed her upper lip.

"Indeed." She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying their comfortable position. Thank God it was Saturday. Her mother thought she was at Taylor's house, so she could spend the entire day with him.

Troy chuckled and kissed her hair. She was a great girl. He was happy he had chosen her. She was really learning and playing the game as he had wanted her to play.

And, deep inside, he was confused. He didn't know if he wanted this game to end badly or well. Because, at the beginning of this game, he was expecting her feelings to be hurt when he ended it all, but now that he has seen what such good and amazing girl she was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt her…

He hoped, as the time went by, he would figure out how he wanted this game to end. Rationally, he wanted it to end with her being hurt by him, but his soft side said it was better to go till the end and finish it as friends.

There was a lot thinking he had to do.

_Hush…_

_Sorry, I had to leave. _

_Love, Naomi _

Sharpay re-read the note three times. Love? Love? That was not good…

Last night, it was indeed incredible. Sharpay had never experienced sex with so much passion, love and enthusiasm. She had pretty great fucks before yesterday; really great fucks, but with Naomi it was completely different and Sharpay actually loved every second with her.

And that scared her, of course. She was straight, she has always been straight, and the truth was that, right now, while being alone in the room, she shouldn't be thinking of last night. And worst, she shouldn't be wondering if there was going to be a second time.

Sharpay shook her head, put the note down on her bedside table and got up. She took her pink robe, which was left on the floor during all night, and dressed it. Then, she walked to her private bathroom.

While looking at the mirror, she found two hickeys on her neck without even had to search. Oh, how many would there be? She couldn't hide them all with make-up. God, she didn't know Naomi was such a fan of hickeys.

She sighed and decided to have a shower and prepare herself for a boring Saturday. She wasn't in the mood to go out today. She felt really, really tired from last night.

Sharpay had to start trying to figure out what to do during this Saturday. If she walked around the house bored, her family (aka her brother) would start asking questions and she would perhaps slap him. And, since she wasn't in the mood to argue with him, it was better to stay calm and normal.

After dressing a pair of old trousers and an old t-shirt, she walked downstairs to have, what we like to call a breakfast/lunch. She decided just to eat a toast with orange juice.

While she was eating, her brother, who was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, walked in the kitchen looking tired, a little bit sad and shockingly pleased.

"Where have you been?" She asked him, taking a sip of her juice.

He shrugged opening the door of the refrigerator. "Out." He answered.

"No shit, Sherlock." She replied rolling her eyes. And then, she remembered the message she had seen after she had got out of the shower. "By the way, Kate texted me."

"Really?" He seem uncaring. Sharpay frowned. What was wrong with him?

"Yes, she said she needed to talk to you." Sharpay delivered Kate's message to her brother. She found it actually very odd that his twin's girlfriend had texted her for something as casual as a need of talking to Ryan.

"Well, tell her she can sit down and wait because I'm not in the mood to talk to her." He replied, almost in a grumble.

"Is everything okay?" Sharpay wondered, eating a piece of toast. Her brother not wanting to talk to his precious girlfriend was something really strange. Something must have happened.

"Totally!" Ryan closed the refrigerator with a strawberry drinking yogurt in his hand. He started to shake it before opening. "I just don't want to talk with a bloody cheater."

Sharpay coughed. "Say what?" She replied before drinking a little bit of her juice. She hadn't swallowed correctly a few scraps with the shock.

"We're over." Ryan stated. "Kate and I don't exist anymore in the same sentence. She preferred some British dude." He explained and took a sip of the yogurt.

"Oh wow." That was all that Sharpay could say. It was shocking. Kate and Ryan were really in love before she went to London. They were almost the perfect couple.

And, suddenly, Sharpay remembered that Ryan had slept out the previous night and he hadn't told her where he had been.

"Where were you last night?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan smirked. "That's for me to know and for you, twin, not to find out." Then, he turned around and walked out the room.

"Moron!" She yelled at him before returning her attention to her breakfast/lunch.

_Hush…_

"_Please, let's talk babe. I'm begging. So, call me back. Love you."_

Taylor closed her wardrobe and turned around. She leant on it, hearing Chad's begging voice.

He had left her five messages last night. She had forgotten her cell phone when she had gone meet Ryan at the park.

Ryan…

Last night, it was amazing. They did it under a tree. No one could have seen them there and it was perfect what they had experienced. He really knew where to touch and what to do.

So, Taylor was confused about her feelings. Yes, she still loved Chad, but Ryan…she had felt something last night. He had made her happy, really happy. And she hadn't been like that for days.

She knew Ryan was different to her now; but how different he was she had no clue. Their story hadn't finished, that's for sure. She knew there would be more times together with him. And, yes, she was anxious to have them.

Taylor shook her head, pressing her fingers against her forehead, massaging it. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring, saying she had received a message. She walked up to it and saw it was from Ryan.

Her heart started to beat faster. That wasn't good. She was starting to get excited about talking with Ryan.

_I'm still thinking about last night…You?_

Taylor bit her bottom lip. If she said no, she would be lying. She was indeed thinking about last night and how great it was. But Chad's messages made her think about him. And, although she was rather hurt, she missed him.

Once again, she read Ryan's message. She had to be honest with him.

_Me too_

She pressed the bottom "send" and watched the small letter in her cell phone's screen till it disappeared. She wondered if she did the right thing.

God, she was so confused. She threw the phone on the bed and walked out the room before she would see Ryan's answer.

Taylor didn't know what to do anymore. One second she wanted Ryan, but then she started thinking about Chad.

_So, who is going to be, Taylor McKessie?, _she asked herself. _Will it be Chad, the one that hurt you and cheated on you and on your heart, but you still love with all your heart? Or will it be Ryan, the sweet guy that made you feel happy and that you keep thinking about?_

She sighed, shaking her head before entering the kitchen. Honestly, she had no clue of who it would be. The obvious answer is Ryan, but Chad…he is an asshole, he did so much bad things to her, but their love was still there and she just realized it.

She had to think a lot. And she should be carefully about it.

_Hush…_

Troy moved his whisky glass in the air, watching the liquid moving inside the glass. He was deadly bored.

Gabriella had to go with her mother to a social dinner. It seemed that Miss Montez's department decided to have a dinner, so they would get to know each other even more. Sometimes, she would text him, but she didn't answer him very quickly. That pissed him off.

Suddenly, someone walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Your father called me." He heard his mother said.

He rolled his eyes. Why did he have to stay at the stripper club if he lived right on top of it? That way he wouldn't have to put up with his mother.

"He told me you took a girl to one of his houses, and, for what the cleaning people said, it was a very romantic thing you did there for her." His mother continued, checking her red nails.

"What's your point, Mother?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. He wanted laugh. His mother wasn't trying to make a bound with him, right? Because, if she was indeed trying, she was seventeen years late on that.

"I just want to warn you, hunny." His mother said in a sympathetic tone of voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him glancing at her. "Love is a dangerous thing, boy. You don't want to get to know what it is. It will make you suffer." She told him, actually showing worry.

Troy chuckled. "Yes, like you have all the rights to talk." He replied back rolling his eyes.

His mother sighed. "I'm just telling you what love is to people like us, son. Don't listen if you don't want to. It's your own pain then." She ended her small speech with a polite smile and walked away from her son, who was debating if he should listen to his mother or not.

In the end, he shrugged and drank the rest of the whisky. Love wasn't something he was expecting to happen to him in the game he was playing with Gabriella. It took a lot to feel love, and Troy wasn't having that 'a lot'.

Or that was what he thought.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the screen. He smirked seeing Gabriella's name flashing in the screen.

_My mom's friend just offered her son to be my boyfriend. I want to get out of here!_

Troy let out a huge laugh and caught the attention of a few clients and strippers.

He thought for a little bit and smirked, knowing exactly what to answer to his girlfriend.

_Well, pity him. You're mine ;) _

He pressed the key 'sent' and put the phone down.

Troy still found odd his mother's worry; I mean, if she was actually worried about him falling in love. It was quite pathetic. If his mother knew he was like her, then she should know there was no way he would fall in love with someone.

But, well, she still is a woman and women are weird.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up.

_I know… I miss you._

Troy answered back an _I miss you too_ and decided to end the talk there.

He was tired tonight, so it was better for him to go to bed. Tomorrow, he would have to think about how to make new steps in the game and when to do them. He wanted to make it perfect, so he knew he had to take his time.

He walked upstairs to the flat. He undressed his coat and let it on the sofa before walking in his bedroom.

His sister was already sleeping. She had been tired these past days. The pregnancy was killing her, someway. She was always tired and sometimes would throw up during the night.

He felt pity for her. She didn't deserve this. He still remembered his unfinished business with a certain jerk called Drake. He also had to think of what to do to that son of bitch.

Troy walked up to his sister and leant down, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Deep inside, he loved her and would do anything for her. But he had a reputation to maintain and playing the game with Gabriella had already changed it a little bit. So, he had to be careful because he still wanted to be the biggest asshole you would ever meet.

When he straightened up, he saw something on his sister's neck; something he found odd and that didn't make him happy.

She had a hickey under her ear.

What had she been up to? He hoped she hadn't gone back to Drake because that would just be the craziest decision she would ever make.

Troy sighed and shook his head. It was better not to worry about it right now. He had more stuff to think about. The game he was playing was exhaustive sometimes. He had to think a lot before doing something.

Maybe, he would go crazy in the end and lose the control, and that would be, perhaps, where his mother was right.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	15. Chasing cars

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**And I'm working on a Troyella one-shot, so pay attention :)**

* * *

**15. Chasing cars**

"_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see"_

"Do you look at yourself in the mirror? Wait, better question, do you own a mirror?"

Naomi frowned, watching Sharpay behaving cruelly to a sophomore girl who was completely frightened. She didn't understand how the blonde girl could be so mean to the others. Sharpay was sweet and nice. Well, for a long time she didn't know that but, now, Naomi knew she could be so much better than a bully…

However, she had this mask - a cold mask - just like Naomi's brother and didn't let anyone see who she really was. Unfortunately to the Drama Queen, the blue-eyed girl had already found who she was behind that stupid mask. And Naomi actually liked who that girl was deep inside. She was a dream. She cared about the others so much. She was amazing. Why hide that?

And the night they had spent together had been marvelous! Naomi felt alive since then. She felt like everything would be okay because she had Sharpay near her. She could finally say that Drake meant nothing to her because Sharpay was there… with her.

Naomi also knew she was dreaming too loud. Sharpay was like Troy; she didn't love anyone, so Naomi was just dreaming about the impossible. Especially, since they were both girls. That was even more impossible! Sharpay would never want to change that in her reputation. Going from total bitch to lesbian? No…Sharpay would never choose her over reputation.

But Naomi knew that the blonde girl had enjoyed it as much as she did. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance of having an 'us' between them. The possibility was really low, but…Naomi wanted to dream about it.

"Get out of here, please. I can't look at your face anymore" She heard an overreacting and tired Sharpay asking the sophomore girl who ran away the moment she was allowed.

Naomi shook her head, disappointed. She was attracted to someone who was exactly like her brother. How did that happen? That kiss they had shared on Sharpay's party, it changed everything. And the worst of all was that neither of them could stop what was going on with their feelings or with their lives.

Yes, Naomi was sure Sharpay was feeling the same since every time she passed by her, she would glance or smile a little bit.

Troy's little sister didn't know if that was good or bad. It could be Sharpay's way of keeping space between them, so that night they had shared together wouldn't repeat itself. But both wanted; she was sure of that.

So, she stood up from the bench she had been resting. Her tummy was getting bigger. She was almost four months. Yes, it wasn't that big, but she could feel the difference. And it killed her. She had always been attractive, a goodness to some guys. And now she was getting fat.

Naomi slowly walked up to the girl that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Sharpay!" She called, nervous. Why was she feeling like that? It was just Sharpay… Exactly, it was just the bitchiest girl of town, who could break your heart in a matter of seconds and destroy your ego as well.

The blonde girl froze and turned around. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Naomi said quietly.

Sharpay nodded and started walking away. She glanced at Naomi and nudged her head, asking her to follow her.

What was going on?, Sharpay wondered. Where would this conversation lead to? Sharpay couldn't stop thinking about that night, that's for sure, and for what it looked like, neither could Naomi, but… Sharpay Evans wanted to finish high school as she started: a cold-hearted bitch.

_Hush…_

"No…" Troy repeated, not sure why he kept denying Gabriella what they both wanted.

"But why not?!" Gabriella complained.

She was more than ready to make love to Troy, but he insisted to give her a no as an answer. She wanted it. He wanted it, she knew he did. So, what was holding them back? The game, Troy usually said. But the game had to move on. They had to take that final step.

"Because no, Gabi." He replied coldly.

They were in the old football field as usually and, since it was such a hot day today, they were sitting under a tree.

Gabriella was sitting on his lap, straddling him. Her arms were circling his neck and every time she insisted about taking the next step on the game, she would jump a little bit. Troy was about to lose control if she kept accidently humping him like that.

"I want it, baby." She murmured leaning her head against his and pouting. She only had the courage to call him 'baby' when she really wanted something. "You want it too. I'm ready… Seriously… It's part of the game, remember?"

"But it's not time." Troy replied once again.

When he started the game, he thought she would never be the one to persuade him to take that final step in the game. It was quite fun to see her doing that. He liked it and that was one of the reasons he would keep saying no. He enjoyed seeing her pouting and trying to change his mind. It was adorable.

"We control the time, Troy. We are the ones that decide when it's time or not. I say it's time, damn it!" She grumbled and pulled back. She got off him and sat on the grass with her back turned to him.

She was having more and more wet dreams about him and she needed to make them real. She wanted him to touch her as he did on her dreams. She wanted to feel him without clothes against her. She wanted to wake up once again in his arms and feel like nothing could hurt her. She wanted that perfect first time with Troy. Why couldn't he just give it to her? It's not every day you have a girl almost begging to sleep with her… Well, he was Troy Bolton. Surely he was used to it…

But, shockingly, Troy insisted in a no for answer, and that was making her mad at him. She didn't understand what was the big deal if they were both ready. He was just teasing her and it wasn't amusing anymore. Why couldn't she have him the same way other girls had before? She was no special person for him… After all, it was just a stupid love game!

"Baby…" Troy murmured and, opening his legs, he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Don't pout. We're going to do it, but not now."

She sighed and lay against him. "You're so mean." She whispered and turned her head so she could see his face. "I want to feel you." She told him in a murmur.

He smirked. "You already do, baby." He told her and kissed her lips softly.

"But I want more…" She whispered against his lips and went back to kiss him passionately. She moved around, so she could straddle him once again and try to make him say yes to take the next step.

Troy smiled into the kiss, knowing what she wanted, but, instead of letting go, he decided to let her think she got what she wanted. He liked to kiss her.

"Yes?" She whispered against his lips and bit his bottom lip, trying to make him moan and go along with her.

Troy groaned and pulled her closer. But his answer wasn't the one she wanted. "No." He murmured and smirked.

She sighed and pulled back, crossing her arms in front of her chest so she would create a space between them. "I hate you." She pouted.

Troy smirked. "Good." Troy replied.

_As long as you don't fall for me_… that small sentence wasn't said by Troy, but both knew that he wanted to say it, so the game was reminded once again.

"Yeah…" She murmured and suddenly the mood was ruined.

Sometimes, Gabriella actually believed it was all truth. And when she had to remind herself it wasn't, it hurt her. He was playing his part so well that sometimes she doubted about his feelings for her. Of course, that thought would disappear quickly since Troy wouldn't fall for a girl like her. He wouldn't fall for anyone, people said.

It was just a game; A game where feelings were being tested by both sides. And Gabriella was scared she was going to be the one losing, so she needed to start thinking of a way stopping it for happening.

She needed to find someone else and fall for that person before it was too late and she would get heart broken by this game.

_Hush…_

Taylor heard the steps outside the room. They didn't know she was there, lying on the bed waiting for something to happen.

She was having one of those moments where she felt like shit. She had no reasons to live anymore and she wanted to end it all. But she couldn't because she would remember she had people that need her.

Gabriella, for example, needed her. Taylor caught her with Troy in the other day. They didn't see her, but she saw them and all the make-out that was going on.

The Afro-American girl was quite disappointed with Gabriella. She had told her how dangerous Troy was and how he played with girls. The guy wasn't going to fall for the brunette girl, if that was what she was hoping to happen. But Taylor wasn't going to tell her anything as she had already warned her once and the brunette didn't listen to her.

Troy didn't fall for anyone; Troy was colder than ice. Taylor knew by self-experience that Troy wasn't anything but bad news. So, she was going to wait and see what the small fling between Troy and Gabriella really was.

"You okay?" Someone asked behind her, circling his arm around her naked waist.

"I guess so." She whispered and looked back at him. She got face to face with a mix of green and blue colored eyes.

He smiled showing his white teeth to her. "You're quiet." He stated and started to stroke her tummy.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead to his.

"I'm tired, Ryan." She told him and caressed his arms with his fingers.

"Of what?" He asked knowing she wasn't just tired because of their previous actions.

Sleeping with each other was getting a habit between them; a great and enjoyed habit that both loved to have. The fitted each other well. They weren't like puzzle pieces, but they liked how their bodies fitted together.

"My life" She murmured the answer and opened her eyes. "I'm broken. I hate being like that." She added.

Ryan sighed. He knew how she was feeling. He hadn't talked with Kate since that call in which he talked with a British guy. He didn't want to hear her voice or her excuses.

"I know, Tay. I don't like it either." He agreed and kissed her on the forehead. "But I promise you, I won't break you like that again." He promised and held her closer to him.

"Fix me, please." She begged and hid her face on his chest.

She loved Chad, she still did but she knew if she let Ryan enter her life, her heart, he would change her feelings and she would be happier.

"I will, baby." He promised again and closed his eyes.

They were going to fix each other and be happy together because they deserved it; they deserved to be happy.

_Hush.._

"Seriously, we can't do this." Sharpay said pulling her skirt up her legs.

Once again, they made love. It was the second time they did it, and boy, this time was crazier than before. They did it on the tables, against the walks and on the floor. They experienced so many positions in a half an hour.

Naomi smiled and bit her bottom lip. She had already dressed herself and was checking out Sharpay dressing up.

She wondered when she had started seeing women's sensuality in such a pervert way as she was seeing Sharpay.

"You liked it." She stated and watched Sharpay freezing in her place. "And you want to do it again." She added smirking.

After that half an hour, Naomi was damn sure of Sharpay's feelings for her: the blonde girl wanted her. The moans, the touching and the kissing showed the blue-eyed girl how much Sharpay had been craving for her during the past days.

Sharpay turned around to face Naomi who was leaning on the wall trying to provoke her with a sexy pose. And it was working.

"But not in here." It was the only thing Sharpay could say. She wasn't going to lie to Naomi since the girl already knew the truth. Sharpay wanted her a lot. That girl took her to heaven when they made love. .

The young girl smiled, happy with Sharpay's answer and walked up to her.

"Wha-" Sharpay couldn't finish asking what Naomi was going to do since the girl kissed her right on the lips, and she did it passionately.

The Drama Queen kissed back. There was no reason not to enjoy the kiss as well. Besides, Naomi was a great kisser and knew exactly what to do with her tongue.

When air was needed, they pulled back.

Naomi was holding Sharpay's face between her hands and leant her forehead on the blonde's. They were gazing into each other's eyes.

"No more 'let's not do this again'. God, Sharpay. You want it as much I want it. Let's not hide this, at least not between us." Naomi asked the blonde girl who nodded right after she finished, so she could kiss her again.

It was a small affair that was growing between them. Maybe it would become bigger, maybe it would fade away with the time. But for now, they were going to enjoy it as much as they could.

* * *

**Sorry, it's small. Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	16. Skinny love

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**I want to thank everyone that reads this story (: It really means a lot to me.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**16. Skinny Love**

"_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?"_

When you see the person you love, but have lost, every day of your life is there any way to forget her? How can you move on from that person if every day you see her flashing that smile that made you fall in love with her in the first place? And when you think you are forgetting that person and you bump into her in some weird place and you realized you haven't moved on at all, doesn't it suck? Yes, it does. But the thing is, deep inside, even when we are hurt, even when we tell everyone else and ourselves that we want to move on from that person, we don't actually want to forget her since that person is the only one that can actually show us the true happiness.

Honestly, the worst part of all this is when we see that person with someone else, loving someone else. It just breaks our heart, doesn't it? It makes us want to crawl into a hole and never get out because you feel like your life is over. And isn't it? Isn't love 90% of our life? So, if we don't have it, then we don't have a life to live.

Chad feels like he is the living proof of that.

Two weeks ago, when he arrived at school, the first thing he saw was Taylor with Ryan, kissing and giggling. They were happy with each other and everyone could see it.

So, to be honest, there aren't words to describe how Chad felt. Taylor had moved on, and she had done that with Ryan Evans! The Afro-American boy wondered what had happened to Kate since everyone knew how much in love Ryan and she were before she had gone to London.

It was nothing of Chad's business, so he hadn't the guts…well, he had the guts to ask what had happened, but he wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. It would be clear he was just asking because Taylor was with Ryan now.

"Life sucks, and now you know it." Chad heard his best friend state.

"No, Troy. Love sucks. Life is just caught in the middle." Chad disagreed before taking a sip from his Vodka bottle. "Don't mix Life with Love. It will offend Life, bitch."

They were on lunch break at school, but Chad wasn't in the mood to eat, he was in the mood to drink his ass out. It was like Taylor and Ryan knew the places where he was going and they would go and start making out in there. It was awful to see.

"You may be right." Troy agreed after thinking for a little bit. He glanced at his best friend who nodded while drinking from the bottle. "You're fuckin' awful." He commented to his friend. "You were an annoying twat before. Now, you are a miserable annoying twat with a broken heart." Troy added.

Chad shrugged. "I don't care. Do you? Of course you don't. You never care. What was I thinking? The day you start caring about someone it will be the day I will stop enjoying sex." He finished his monologue and took another sip of his drink.

"True." Troy agreed and took the cigarettes package out of his pocket. He hadn't been smoking a lot since he had been busy with Gabriella. Today, she was having lunch with Taylor and Ryan since Chad needed Troy's company. That idiot was keeping him way from her.

"By the way…" Chad started looking at his friend who was lighting the cigarette. "…what the hell is going on between you and Montez?" Chad wondered.

He remembered seeing Troy and Gabriella making out this morning. And Chad knew Troy wasn't a one-only woman guy. The Afro- American boy was curious to know what Troy was planning to do with that innocent girl. He was actually keen on Gabriella, she was nice and all.

"We're seeing each other." Troy informed his best friend. No, not even Chad could know about the game. No one was allowed to know the true reason why Troy and Gabriella were seeing each other.

Chad laughed. "Joke."

"True." Troy disagreed with a serious look on his face.

Chad pursed his lips, thinking. Troy seemed serious. But he always seemed serious.

"So, you like her?" Chad wondered, moving the almost empty bottle in the air. Then, he drank the rest.

"Yup…" Troy answered. The truth was that Gabriella was a nice girl; Troy liked her company, so he wasn't lying when he said he liked her. He just didn't like her in a more passionate way since it was all a game, since he needed to believe it was all a game between them.

"She likes you, obviously…" Chad murmured and threw the empty bottle to the football field. "But I only tell you one thing, buddy." He looked at his best friend.

"What, Chad?" Troy looked at his only friend who was actually staring at me very serious.

"Don't fall in love, man." Chad said. "It's fucking dangerous when you do." He added shaking his head, knowing exactly how it was to be in love.

"Don't worry. I won't." Troy muttered.

He wasn't going to fall for Gabriella. The game was conceived to make Gabriella fall for him, not the opposite. And it was quite pathetic if he did fall for her. Right?

_Hush…_

"So, you two are serious, huh?" Gabriella said watching Ryan walking away.

Taylor smiled, blushing. "I like him. He makes me happy." She answered. They had been each other for almost three weeks and she was really happy. She was feeling so empty now.

"Aww, that's good, hunny." Gabriella replied with a smile. She liked seeing her best friend happy since she deserved happiness after what Chad had done to her.

But, in the back of Gabriella's mind, she was always remembering what Troy once told her; Chad really loved Taylor. And Troy had gone spend lunch with the Afro-American boy because he wasn't feeling well since he had found out about Taylor and Ryan. Maybe, just maybe, Gabriella should hear Chad's side of the story and find out why he did all those cheatings. He had to have an applausive reason to have done what he did. After all, if he didn't really love Taylor, he wouldn't be affected by her new relationship.

"It is. Trust me." Taylor giggled. Ryan was really amazing with her. He was a gentleman and always thought of her in first.

When silence was made between them, Taylor decided she should ask Gabriella about something that had been bothering her.

"So,…you and Troy, huh?" She started, trying to sound casual. It seemed like they had gone official because they were making out this morning, against Gabriella's locker.

The brunette girl smiled and nodded, shyly. "Yes, Troy and I…" She answered happily.

Taylor frowned, analyzing her friend. The girl seemed too happy talking about Troy that it didn't feel like it was the real Troy she was talking about. Troy didn't make girls happy. Well, he did for a night only. Not a night, for a couple of hours actually. Some of them were pleased just within a few minutes. Lord, that guy was a douche bag! What was he doing to Gabriella?

"Be careful." Taylor felt the need to warn her friend. "Troy isn't the perfect guy, Gabriella. He is not a good guy."

"He is a good guy to me." Gabriella disagreed. "He makes me happy, he is good to me." She explained. It was part of the game, but still. They were having fun with each other. It wasn't like he was sleeping with other girls while he was with her. If he was, she would know by now. And, of course, she had to admit, it would hurt like hell if he was indeed sleeping around.

"Okay, okay. Relax." Taylor placed her hand on Gabriella's right one. "I'm just worried. I just know Troy Bolton longer than you and I know how he is…"

"He is a good guy, believe me. He has changed." She blurted out without thinking.

Sometimes, the game would consume Gabriella and make her think it was reality. Sometimes, Gabriella feared her true feelings. She needed some space from this game before it would actually become reality to her.

She needed space; she needed someone who was actually serious with her. But she wanted to make love to Troy and finished the game. She was confused, really confused.

Gabriella felt tears on her eyes.

"Gab-"

"The truth is that I'm scared, Tay. I know this isn't going to last. I'm scared to get heartbroken." Gabriella sobbed silently. She couldn't say the word 'game' or everything would be ruin. But she wasn't okay with reality. It was all a big, amazing dream which she didn't want to wake up from, but she knew that its ends was perhaps near. And Taylor was her best friend. She needed to talk to someone about it…

"Hunny…" Taylor hugged her and kissed her hair. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here…."

Yes, something was not okay in Troy and Gabriella's fling. It wasn't really real what they had. Taylor was sure of that, and she was going to find out what was going on between those two. Gabriella was suffering, Taylor could see she was and she didn't like it. Troy Bolton was going to pay for whatever he was doing, but only after the brunette agreed with Taylor; only when Gabriella would finally see the sick bastard that Troy was.

_Hush…_

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question hugging her tightly. He had already heard from Sharpay Evans that Gabriella cried today. Sharpay was always there when people were gossiping about him or someone related to him. That bitch!

"I'm fine, Troy." She whispered with a sad tone of voice.

The worst about high school was that when you became famous, people talked about what they see you do. And right now, Gabriella knew it hadn't been such a good idea to break down in the middle of the cafeteria. She shouldn't have cried. Troy would certainly find out about it, and he did.

"But you cried…" He murmured pulling back, to see her pretty face. He was circling her waist with his left arm so she would be close to him. He raised his right hand and started to caress her face. "Why did you cry?"

She shrugged looking down. She couldn't face Troy's blue eyes right now. She would break down again. "I was sad. But I'm fine now."

Troy sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Why were you sad, baby?" He asked in a whispered. Slowly, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it, so he could have a look on her. "What has happened, baby?"

Gabriella felt the tears on her eyes once again. She hated the game right now. She hated hearing him calling her 'baby' when he didn't actually mean it. She was having one of those moments where nothing was right, where life was against her, where there was no good future to her.

But, instead of telling Troy what really was going on, the moment she opened her mouth to speak, unthinking words came out of her lips. Words that, in somewhat, she didn't regret saying it because she had repeated them before lots of time.

"Make love to me, please." She murmured and closed her eyes. She hugged Troy, hiding her face and her tears. She was tired of waiting; she wanted to move on with this game. She needed it to end before it was too late for her.

Troy sighed.

Was she really crying because of that step in the game? It was a little pathetic, but Troy was still worried. The girl wanted it as much as he wanted. Maybe, just maybe it was time for it.

"Do you really want it?" He asked hugging her strongly. He placed his head on hers and closed his eyes, smelling her hair; it was vanilla.

"Yes…" She nodded while saying it.

The dreams she was having; the doubts and all of that. She needed to move on with this game before she would go crazy. They had to do that final step.

Troy pursed his lips before agreeing with her for the first time since she had started to beg him.

"Okay, then."

Gabriella looked up, shocked that he had agreed. "Really?" She smiled a little bit, biting her bottom lip.

"But it's going to be perfect!" He stated quickly and started to wipe he tears away. "I want your first time to be special. I want our first time to be special." He said it full of passion and care. It was like…he really cared about her.

She closed her eyes feeling the touch of his hand and the sound of his voice. He finally said yes, she was going to finally know what making love was. She was happy for the first time since lunch time.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

Seconds later, she felt Troy's lips on her, pulling her into a soft but full of passion and desire kiss.

The game was moving on and the next step was very dangerous. Feelings were going to be tested in that step. Making love was something serious and both knew it was.

And someone was going to realize what their feelings really were. That person would realize what the other one meant to them in reality. And the game would become more complicated after it.

Of course, the C) rule was always in the back of their mind: the first to fall in love loses. Neither wanted to be that person, but in the end someone would have to say it first. The game couldn't go on forever.

The question was: who would it be? Troy or Gabriella?

Secretly, inside their minds, Chad, Ryan and Taylor betted on Gabriella since she was the weakest of the couple; it would make sense if she fell for him. She was the new girl that was a virgin and had never had a boy liking her. She was the obvious one to lose.

While Sharpay, obviously, betted on Troy; weird, yes but Sharpay was pretty confident of Troy's feelings actually existed. After all, who would create such a detailed game without having a really good reason to do it?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Review, please.**

**Love, Di. **


	17. Who you are

.

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**17. Who you are**

"_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing__  
__It's okay not to be okay__  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing__  
__Everybody's bruising__  
__Just be true to who you are"_

Even though Troy and Gabriella would say they were together because they fancied each other, there were some people that could never believe in them because they are just too imperfect for each other and, of course, because they knew how those two were.

Chad, for example, tested Troy by telling him not to fall in love with the brunette. And Troy failed. When a guy is with a girl because he fancies her, he wants to fall in love with her. Troy didn't like Gabriella that way. Like Chad thought, he was just using her. Of course, he denied it even if the Afro-American boy tried to say something. But Troy was simply using the girl. For what? Chad didn't know.

Then, we had Taylor, who after Gabriella's crying during lunch break, knew that the brunette's relationship with Troy wasn't a good one. Taylor even wondered if they had actually a relationship. She told Ryan what she thought and he agreed. He also found it odd that Troy was with Gabriella. The guy was a man-whore. He would never, ever, ever settle down.

Finally, we had Sharpay, who knew since day one that what Troy and Gabriella had wasn't a real fling. They couldn't be together because they liked each other. But Sharpay didn't believe Troy putting so much effort in such a detailed plain just so he could get in Gabriella's pants. The Drama Queen knew that if Troy wanted, Gabriella would have lost her virginity a long time ago.

Unconsciously, all of them knew about the game that was being played by Troy and Gabriella. Without even knowing, they were betting on who was going to lose. And most of them were betting for Gabriella.

Maybe they were right, maybe they were completely wrong. Who knew what would happen? And no, not even Troy or Gabriella knew what was going to happen after they made love for the first time.

Troy hoped he would enjoy it. Gabriella already feared for what she might feel for Troy in reality. But she should have known better that the game was a feelings game. She wanted to win, but she knew she hadn't the strength to do it.

"Have you heard about the party?" Gabriella asked Troy who was trying to do his English homework (the brunette girl had obviously given the idea to do homework together, and he said yes, not really knowing why he gave that answer if he never did the stuff teacher asked to do…)

"Of course!" He smirked. "And we're going." The blue-eyed boy added and glanced at Gabriella to see her reaction.

"We are?" She didn't sound as surprise as he thought she would be. But maybe because they usually went to the big parties. Troy wanted her to fit in, right?

He nodded. "You want to go, right?" He asked to be sure that she was okay with it. If she didn't want to go, they wouldn't. It would be cool to spend the night talking and being together alone… It would? Troy shook his head. _What the hell are you thinking about? This is a stupid game, Bolton, focus! _

"Yes, why not? It will be fun." She smiled and bit her bottom lip, trying not to giggle. She was a giggling girl; Troy had noticed that a long time ago. But she wasn't annoying as he first thought she would be.

"Yes, it will be." He agreed with a half-smile. Then, he decided to test her, to see how ready she truly was to take the last step of their game. "Do you want it to be that night?" He asked. He had been thinking of how to make her first time a special one. He had a few ideas till now. But, still, he wasn't happy with them.

"What? Oh…I don't know…" She murmured. It could be, but her first time in the same night as a party? She wanted it to be special and not in a stranger's room. "If you want…"

"It won't be." Troy denied right away. She frowned. He chuckled seeing her reaction. "I want it to be perfect, babe. It's your first time, after all. We have to make it special." He explained to her. This game needed perfection in every single step. Troy was the one to make perfect since Gabriella was just going with the flow.

She smiled shyly. Yes, he was being so sweet, so truly genuine sometimes that she feared for her heart.

"Okay…"She murmured. He wanted it to be perfect for her as much as she wanted. She couldn't argue against that.

"Okay, so tell me the answer to question five. It is a pain in the neck, babe." Troy moved on with the conversation and made Gabriella laugh.

"It's easy." The brunette girl told him and moved her chair closer to him, to explain to him how the answer was.

Sometimes they felt as a real couple and it scared both in many ways. Gabriella was afraid of what her feelings might be while Troy was afraid that people would start talking about them and make them a forever couple.

But wouldn't it be nice to spend the rest of high school and even more with Gabriella? Troy glanced at Gabriella, who happily explained question five to me, and smiled. He couldn't have picked anyone better…

_Hush…_

"Are we going as a couple?" Naomi asked the blonde girl.

They were lying on Sharpay's huge pink bed, playing with each other's hair and giggling. They liked to talk with each other about everything. It was easy to talk since they were both girls and, well, everyone knows how girls are: gossiping and talking about feelings is something characteristic of girls.

"I don't know…" Sharpay started, trying to be careful with her choice of words. "It's too soon, Naomi." She added placing her left hand on Naomi's waist, under her shirt.

They had become really comfortable with each other since they had started this affair. It had been two weeks now. And they had loved those two weeks very much. They had learnt a lot with each other, accepted each other flaws, tried out new things with each other… But no one could know about it.

Sharpay still feared for her reputation, but she would never say that to Naomi because she knew it would break the girl's heart. And she didn't want that either.

"Yeah, I guess…"Naomi said after a few seconds. "But…in two days, I'm going to the doctor. I'm going to find out if I'm having a baby girl or a boy. Do you want to come?" The blue-eyed girl changed the topic, smiling. Her baby brought her happiness, just like Sharpay did.

Sharpay smiled. "Okay, why not?" The blonde girl agreed. In the back of her head, she was thinking of a way to escape at the last minute.

"Cool!" Naomi smiled and pulled the Drama Queen into a passion kiss.

Sharpay sometimes wondered what really was going on with her and Naomi. It was weird. They liked each other; physically and emotionally they matched, but still…something didn't feel right.

Sharpay had this feeling that even if they kept the relationship as a secret for now, something was going to happen; the blonde girl was afraid of what it might be. She and Naomi had only started seeing each other right now, but what's good never lasts, right? Isn't' that what people usually say?

Suddenly, Naomi's phone started to ring.

She bit Sharpay's bottom lip before pulling back to go answer it. She sighed while sitting up on the bed.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the screen. "Oh. Okay." She replied and hummed. "Yes, yes. Don't worry, Gosh." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Sharpay, who was wondering who it was. "Bye." She hung up with a sigh.

"Who was it?" Sharpay wondered and sat up too.

"My mother. I have dinner with my father today. I'm going to tell him about the baby." She explained.

"Oh…good luck, I guess." Sharpay said confused, making Naomi giggle.

"I better go." Troy's young sister kissed Sharpay goodbye before standing up and going to catch her purse from the pink coach.

"Adios!" Sharpay said waving her hand while Naomi blew her a kiss.

When the door closed, the Drama Queen fell down on the bed. Yes, being with Naomi was great. But on the other hand, if people really started to find out, how would Troy Bolton react to it?

It was better not even to think about it. Troy, like her, was unpredictable. There was no way to know how he would react and, if Sharpay tried to imagine, she didn't know how to react. She had no clue what to do if her brother came to her saying he was gay and was in love with Troy, for example. That would be too weird.

Instead of lying on the bed, thinking about what she shouldn't be thinking, she stood up and decided to go out too and find a person she had been dying to have a small talk with.

Besides, Sharpay was not a person who thought a lot about what she should do or not. It just depressed her.

_Hush…_

"Did you know you're a pain in the neck?"

Sharpay smiled when she saw him greeting her in that particularly way of his. He was indeed an asshole.

"I'm a pain everywhere in your body, sweetie" She replied back and sat next to him on the bench.

She found him in the park, looking at the kids playing in the playground. They were all smiling and enjoying life since it was a fairytale in that age.

"Don't call me sweetie. I ain't your sweetie. I'll never be." He made a face and glanced at the blonde girl who was once again bothering him. "What do you want for me?" He went directly to the subject that might have brought her here.

Sharpay smiled and blinked acting very innocently. "How's your fling with Gabriella?" She wondered.

Troy rolled his eyes and exhaled the cigarette's smoke very slowly.

"Good." He answered.

Sharpay tried to make a surprise face. Troy Bolton was such a good liar.

On the other hand, Troy thought that the blonde girl was either trying to piss him off or had actually no clue of what to say next. But, well, it was Sharpay, so the first option sounded more like her. Still, he decided to say something, so she would start talking.

"What do-"

"How long are you going to keep playing with the girl?" She interrupted him. So, she was waiting for him to say something. It was an obvious thing that Sharpay would do, why didn't he think of that?

"I'm not playing with her." He said slowly.

Sharpay chuckled, not believing in what she was hearing. "Please, you would never fancy a girl like her for real."

"But I am." Troy denied. Sharpay was a watcher. She observed stuff Troy should be aware of. She could be dangerous. But so could he…

"No, you're not!" She replied back. "I know you, Troy Bolton. And Gabriella is not your type of girl; her type is the one you would never like. So, don't come tell me you fancy her. I'm like you, dude, so tell me what is going on." Sharpay started to grumble. She knew it was a game, but how deep was that game? What was its rules?

Troy made a pause. He wasn't going to answer Sharpay the truth. He would never tell her what was going on. But she did seem to want to know what was happening really badly. Well, it would be more enjoyable saying he wouldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry…" He started. Sharpay already knew what was coming and sighed. "But what is going on is between Gabriella and I. And if she said yes to what we are doing, then you have nothing to do with it…" Troy finished, but both knew he wanted to say more.

"So?" Sharpay wanted to know the rest now. She wanted to know everything he could tell her. Every single word he said it could be a clue to what was going on.

"So…" Troy smirked. "Fuck off, Evans." He finished and stood up. He threw the cigarette to the floor and put his foot over it.

"You do realize I will find out, right?" Sharpay warned Troy, also standing up, so she wouldn't feel so tiny next to him.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged. "Good luck on that." He wished before starting to walk away.

"We have a bet, remember!" She almost yelled at him.

He nodded and showed her his middle finger for an answer. He had more to do than hearing her warnings. He already knew how it worked. There was nothing Sharpay could do to find out since the only people that knew about it wouldn't say a thing.

Sharpay pursed her lips. She hated how their conversations always finished. It was quiet pathetic, but well, it was Troy she was talking about.

"I am going to win this bet, Bolton." She murmured to herself before looking back to the kids on the playground.

For a few seconds, she wondered how it would be when Naomi had the baby. Was she going to be a mom too? That was scary, but it was better not think about it anymore.

The thing was that Sharpay was putting off so many problems that, when they all exploded, it would be a damn fucking problem to her and, maybe, to everyone around her.

_Hush…_

"Describe me our night." Gabriella murmured.

She was lying on Troy's arms, drawing invisible circles on his hands. They were on her bed, under the sheets. The door was locked and her mother was watching television downstairs. They were trying to be as quiet as they could and as invisible as they could too. That's why they were only being illuminated by the full moon and a small lamp on Gabriella's beside table.

"It's better not, babe." Troy murmured back and kissed her forehead. "I want it to be special and a surprise." He added and held her closer to him, sighing. Sometimes, he found himself enjoying these moments. He had never experienced them before. It was only pure sex what he had had before.

"But what are your ideas?" She asked and looked at him with puppy eyes. "I really want to know something." She told him and bit her bottom lip.

He chuckled softly. "Close your eyes then." He said. She frowned, not understanding his wish. "Just close." He repeated with a smile. "You have to picture it, right?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, making herself comfortable against Troy's chest. She was ready to listen to it.

"Well…" He cleared his throat before starting. "I'm thinking of a room, full of candles with a sweet perfume. The bed…is huge and decorated with petals of red roses. The sheets smell as wild fruit like blackberry and raspberry." Gabriella sighed, imaging it all perfectly. She liked it. "Then, there we are…Each second is pleasant; each move is exciting; each kiss is full of passion; each touch isn't enough to satisfy our desire..." Troy looks at Gabriella who has a pleasing smile on her face and was really enjoying his words.

He smiled and leant down and kissed her neck, before continuing the story. "We're naked…you're beautiful; your body is perfect." He started and heard her sigh with joy and somewhat of relief. "We're lying on the bed, kissing and touching each other in every single passionately way there is." His right hand went under her t-shirt and he started to caress her stomach.

"It's the night you have always imagined; I'm soft and it's painless. You're enjoying it…we're loving it…it's your perfect night, babe." He finished with a kiss on her tanned cheek.

He sighed. Yes, it was the night they were going to have, no matter how hard it would take to create it. Troy had to make it perfect for the game. To him, everything had to be for the game. Luckily, it was what the brunette liked.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. Her dreams were exactly like that; every single word he said described her wet dreams about him and their first time. He was going to make it perfect like she wanted it. In this moment, she didn't regret saying yes to the game; she was actually happy with it.

"I love it…" She murmured to him.

He smiled. "Good. That's exactly how it will be, babe." He assured her and kissed her forehead.

Deep inside, he also loved the idea he had not for the game, but for himself. He had never tried making love to someone – or pretended to –, so it made him curious. And it was going to be with Gabriella… He couldn't ask for more…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review, please!**

**I want to thank the people who always review my story, you rock! And the rest, you also rock! But, please, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this story.**

**Love, Di.**


	18. Me without you

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**18. Me without you**

"_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful"_

Do you know that feeling, that moment, where you decide to forget everything and start all over again? When you feel you have nothing to lose and you decide to just ruin your life a little bit more before you start it all over again.

To some, it might seem like something impossible to do, but it isn't. All you have to do is gain the courage to destroy your life in a few aspects. If you have the courage to do that, to embarrass yourself one last time, you will have a great second change. Or maybe you won't, if you also start it with the wrong foot, I'll warn you that the second change becomes worst than the first.

That's why people start to think carefully when they got the second change. They know that if they screw this time, there won't be another change to fix what was destroyed previously.

It's a great feeling when you don't screw up at the second time.

The problem is that only a few people can have the courage to have a second change and not ruin it. The others just decide to mess everything up again, but with different people and with different ways.

The truth is life is funnier when you are screwing things up. But 'whatever goes around, come around' and when we see ourselves in a shitty position thanks to what we had done before, we regret it. However, there is no way back to fix those mistakes and, once again, we have to live with our mistakes since we were reckless like usually.

"I thought I had let it very explicit that I didn't want to see your asshole face ever again." She said coldly, keeping a ten steps space between them. She didn't want him near again, not now, not ever.

"And I'll do that, woman, after I tell you something, okay?" He replied harshly and somehow sadly. It was like what they had had once was gone. All the love that was felt from both sides was hidden deep inside and was being taken over by hate.

The dark-haired girl sighed and let the walls go down for a few seconds. "What do you want, Chad?" She asked, looking back to the halls, remembering she had to go see Ryan at his locker a minute ago.

"I want to tell you…well, I'm sorry for what I did to you." He started, being all nice and sweet. Something that Taylor found very odd. "But…I'm not gonna try and have you back anymore. I'd fighting for a lost cause and I've bigger fish to fry. So, you're a free bitch now." He continued.

She rolled her eyes; of course he had to insult her. And deep inside, she had got hurt by the words, but tried not to feel that pain. She decided to think about Ryan who was sweet and amazing guy to her.

"Okay, well, Chad…I'm not free. I'm dating Ryan." She started with a cynical smile on her face. "And I'm not a bitch since I'm not fucking you anymore." She added and silence was made between them. She had no more to say and he didn't know what to reply.

"Adios, Chad" She muttered and turned around and happily walked through the crowd to go meet her boyfriend. They had plans for the afternoon. They were going to do something really special to celebrate their first month as a couple. Their plan involved buying gifts, having a delightful dinner and then going to the cinema.

The Afro-American guy kicked the atmosphere and walked away, angry with how the conversation ended. He should have been the one walking away as a winner, not the opposite.

Doesn't it suck when life does not go as we had planned it? When those small moments we want to triumph always go wrong; it just sucks. And to Chad, life wasn't on his side. Everything – except the fucks, obviously – was going wrong. His parents were always shouting at him, his grades weren't so good and his young sister had started to date an asshole like him.

Nope, Chad's life couldn't be worse.

_Hush…_

"Chad is coming…" Gabriella stated, seeing Troy's only friend walking up to them, upside down. She was lying on one of the benches in the old football field and her head was placed on Troy's lap. He was caressing her cheek.

Troy looked at his right side and chuckled. "He looks pissed. He has just talked with McKessie, I bet." The blue-eyed boy informed his 'girlfriend' who looked at him with a frown. "When he has a fight with Taylor, he always has that look on the face." He explained to the brunette.

"Oh. But they aren't together anymore." She replied back.

Troy shrugged. "So? Everyone has an expression to every single person; whether you're okay with that person or not, your expression will always be the same, depending on how the conversation has gone, of course."

"Do you know the expression that people have to you?" She wondered what hers was when she was talking about him or had just been with him.

"Nope, we never know that." He answered simply and looked at Chad who stood three steps away from them.

"I need your phone, dude." The Afro- American boy demanded, waving his hand, so Troy would give it to him.

"For what?" Troy half-closed his eyes, studying his only friend while giving him his cell phone. The conversation with Taylor must have gone really bad since there is only one reason why Chad would want Troy's phone for.

"I need an easy fuck, of course." Chad answered. Then, he stepped to the next bench.

Right at the moment Chad said that, Troy's left hand (which was holding the brunette's waist), automatically, pulled her closer to him, so he would assure her he wasn't using those numbers.

The girl looked up at him and half-smiled. Sometimes she wondered if he actually cared about her or it was really just a well-played act. This game was really a feelings-game. She had to be so careful with every gesture she received from him. That's why she was starting to look around to see if she met a good guy.

"Taylor pissed you off that much, huh?"

"I don't give a fuck about Taylor." Chad replied to his best friend, looking around his phone's list. "Which are the easy fucks, man?" He asked.

"The girls with a full stop" Troy stated and looked down at Gabriella. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying what he was doing to her, caressing her cheek and also putting his hand under her cami and stroking her stomach too.

She sighed with the gesture and turned her head to the right, her nose touched his blue t-shirt which had a picture of Mickey Mouse getting high.

"Thanks…" Chad grumbled back and taking another step to the next bench. He wasn't going to seduce a girl in front of those two.

"So, are you going to tell me about Taylor?" Troy wondered, watching his only friend glancing at him and at the brunette on his lap.

"She is a bitch. I don't know why I love her. I'm going to shag a random chick and my life will be only that, and will be much happier." Chad answered and walked down the benches. Then, he walked up to the grass and sat his ass down on it, still searching for a girl's phone number on his friend's phone.

"He needs to sort out his priorities." Gabriella muttered a few seconds of observing Chad's actions and grumbles.

Troy threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Good one, babe."

"Heard it on Harry Potter, actually." She replied, blushing discreetly.

"I see…" He replied and leant down to give her a small kiss. "I'm going to talk with Chad, alright?" He whispered against her lips and caressed her nose with his.

"Okay…" She murmured and bit her bottom lip before standing up, so Troy would go see Chad who shouted at the cell phone because someone hung up on him.

"Are you okay, man?" Troy asked standing behind Chad. He had his hands on his jeans pockets, waiting to hear his friend's answer.

The Afro- American boy looked back to Troy but quickly, looked down at this lap.

"I need to shag someone, then I'll be alright." He answered almost in a murmur.

He sighed and shook his head. Then, he took two steps, so he was standing right next to Chad and kneeled down to talk to him.

"You cheated on her, man. You knew she wouldn't be all smiles…"

"I did it because I loved her." Chad grumbled back, before Troy finished his sentence.

"That's stupid…you don't cheat on the person you love…I guess…" Troy never felt love, but cheating wasn't equal to loving someone. Chad really needed to start thinking of what was going around in his life because his excuses weren't the greatest.

"It's true, man. You have never loved but when you do…" Chad looked at his best friend and glanced at Gabriella on the benches. She was waiting patiently. "If you ever love Gabriella – something you say you will never do, but still - , you'll understand why men cheat on the women they love. You'll understand, man." The Afro-American boy looked at his best friend.

"That's bollocks." Troy replied, trying not to get affected by his friend's words.

"It's not. Trust me." Chad said before pressing the green button on his cell phone to phone a random girl. "Well, hello darling" He greeted and stood up, walking away from Troy who was wondering if what Chad had said was true.

Well, if it was true, Troy would never experience it since he wasn't planning on falling for anyone. So, the blue-eyed boy stood up and walked up to Gabriella.

"Hey, dude!" He looked back to see Chad making his way to him. "If I were you two, I would leave soon. I'm expecting visits." The boy smirked and walked away again, sending a text message to someone.

Troy rolled his eyes. Chad would never change when it came to sex. It was his religion.

"Babe, let's go." Troy said standing at the end of the benches.

Gabriella stood up and took her stuff. "Why?" She wondered and gave Troy his black jacket which he dressed right after she gave it to him.

"Well, unless you want to see Chad shagging a random girl…" Troy half-smiled seeing Gabriella making a face as he said that. Yes, it wasn't the nicest thing to see.

"I think my life won't be miserable if I don't see that…" She murmured while her 'boyfriend' put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, no one's life gets worse if they don't see that…trust me…"

"Have you seen?" She wondered with a small giggle.

"God, trust me, you don't want to know…" He replied and started to walk faster, pulling her with him. It had been an accident. Troy had walked in even when there was a sock which means Chad was busy. He had been a little bit drunk, that's why he had ignored it. But now, he knew he would never disrespect a sock sign ever again.

Gabriella just giggled once again, starting to beg him to tell her what he had seen before and why it happened.

After walking for a little bit, they decided to go to a café. It was already 5 pm and they were starting to get hungry. Troy was hungrier than Gabriella. He was the guy, obviously. That's why he ordered two toasts and a Coca-cola while Gabriella decided to go with a croissant and a vanilla milkshake.

The brunette girl was too quiet, in Troy's point of view. She was thinking of something and was scared of telling him what was going on her mind. He pressed his lips together, unsatisfied with her small fear. She should know by now she could tell him anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the waitress brought the meals. Gabriella looked up to him and frowned. "You're quiet, babe. What's going on?" He questioned in a different way.

She shrugged playing with the napkin under the croissant. "I'm just thinking…"

"Of what, babe?" He wondered, not actually having a clue of what she might be thinking about. He was usually clueless of what was going on that pretty head of hers. Sometimes, when he thought he knew what she was thinking, she surprised him.

"Our game anniversary…" She murmured, blushing slightly. She was always thinking about that night. She was anxious about it, about what was going to happen that night.

Troy smiled. "Why didn't that cross my mind? I've told you already, it will be perfect."

"That's exactly why I think about it" She replied with a small seductive smile towards Troy who raised his eyebrow. "I'm anxious. I want to actually feel what we are going to do, I'm tired of waiting." She explained to him and, to keep her mouth shut, she picked the milkshake and started to drink it.

Troy chuckled and reached out to catch her left hand which was placed on the table. "Babe, I know, I'm fucking anxious too, but stop thinking about it or it will feel like it will never arrive. It's only two days. Just think about other stuff..."

She sighed placing the milkshake on the table again and grasping Troy's hand. "I know, but…I can't wait. Even if it's a game anniversary, it's still the first real anniversary I have... It will be special…" She explained.

Troy chuckled.

"Patient is a virtue, babe." He told her before taking a sip of his drink. The truth was that he couldn't wait either. He was dying to know how it was like to have his naked body against her naked body. She was a great kisser; he taught her well; now he would teach her how to fuck; or in the game's words: how to make love.

And, since he was a brilliant teacher, he knew she was going to rock his world.

He couldn't wait…

_Hush…_

"So, we'll celebrate it, right?" Naomi asked Sharpay while looking at herself in the mirror holding a yellow dress in front of her.

They were at the mall, trying a few clothes. They were going out on Saturday night, have fun and enjoy it as a couple. But they were feeling nervous. Going out with a guy is totally different than going out with a girl. Maybe with a girl is easier, but they're still edgy about it, praying that everything goes well.

Sharpay giggled and stood up to go meet her girl. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist, trying not to act as a girlfriend to the public's eyes. "I've told you a million times, yes. That's why we are here, hunny."

"I know, but I'm nervous. Where are we going?" She wondered and stepped away to go find another dress. Sharpay had already picked hers, but Naomi was really confused with which one to buy: a yellow one with a huge cleavage or a white one that went till her knees.

"Don't worry, I've all planed. You'll like it, believe me." The blonde girl repeated once again her usual answer to the question that Naomi insisted to ask.

"I know…but…"

"No buts, missy. Just relax, buy the white dress that looks sexy as hell in you and let's go eat something, okay?" Sharpay held Naomi by her face and gave her an Eskimo kiss, filled of giggles.

"Okay." The blue-eyed girl bit her bottom lip, accepting Sharpay's plans for the afternoon. "Do you really like the white one?"

Sharpay lowered her hands, licking her lips. "You've no idea how badly I wanted to do you when you had that dress on." She whispered with a wink. Then, she turned around and went to fetch their purses.

Naomi giggled, and left the yellow dress on a small armchair before walking up to Sharpay who was already ready to pay for her pink dress.

They had already gone to the doctor and had decided not to know what the gender the baby was. But they had already betted: Naomi was hoping for a boy and Sharpay for a girl, obviously. She wanted to buy pink clothes to the baby.

After paying, they walked to the food court and both decided to eat a salad. Actually, Naomi was very pleased that she wasn't having those food cravings that she had read on pregnancy books.

Sharpay was the one that fear the food cravings since she would be the one who was going to be pissed off by Naomi's swing moods and cries for weird food. But she knew she had to put up with it. After all, she would be a mother too. Part of her was scared to death, but other part couldn't wait to know the feeling of holding Naomi's baby in her arms.

But why was she feeling such big anxiety?

Honestly, Sharpay was starting to doubt her feelings. No, she wasn't wondering if she liked Naomi or not. It was clear she liked. But, the Drama Queen doubted if she was feeling more than she would for Troy's young sister. She trembled. Troy's younger sister…that's the girl she fancied… that's the girl she was probably falling in love with…

In a creep and weird way, Sharpay was scared of what Troy might think. It was his younger sister, after all.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


	19. Run for your life

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**19. Run for your life**

"_Both of you fell the same day_

_You don't know why_

_One of you never woke up_

_And you laid your body down on the floor_

_You're desperate to hear her footsteps again_

_But this house is on fire, we need to go."_

Celebrating a relationship anniversary was a spine-chilling date, in Sharpay and Troy's point of view. Actually, it was something new and awkward to both of them.

For the first time in their entire lives, they were with someone and they had to learn how to celebrate that special occasion. And, since they felt they were strongest of the pair, they knew it was up to them to prepare the day and decide what to do with their partners in order to make them happy.

Sharpay was thinking of a sleepover. Since her parents were out on a business trip and her brother was always in Taylor's house, the blonde girl was going to have the house to herself. It couldn't be better. She was going to prepare the dinner and then, they were going to watch movies and maybe do some other stuff.

On the other hand, Troy was thinking about taking Gabriella to a fancy restaurant; however they had to be quickly there. Then, he would take her back to his father's beach house and there they would have their first time, just like she had imagined it. But heck, he was really nervous about that night. He wanted it to be perfect for both.

"What are you doing here?" The blue-eyed boy asked the Drama queen when he caught the sight of her walking up the benches.

She didn't answer. She walked up to him and sat next to him. They were on the top of the benches where they could see the old football field and it was amazing. It was peaceful. And peace, for those two individuals, was something really precious and uncommon.

"I'm freaking out." Sharpay stated after seconds of silence. Troy frowned before lighting a cigarette. This was going to be interesting. "I…I've a date tonight, for your information. And it's a really, really amazing person but…I'm scared. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if I say the wrong thing? What if…at the end of this night, she realizes I'm not a good person? I mean, I am not a good person, but…am I enough for her?"

Troy frowned. "Her?" He asked. Sharpay blinked, caught by surprised. Shit, she didn't use the right words. "I see. So the rumors are true. Sharpay Evans is indeed playing for both sides now." Troy continued with a smirk shaking his head.

"It's a he. I used 'she' and 'her' because I was referring to 'person', you moron." She tried to explain.

"Right…" Troy put the cigarette back on his mouth and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Gabriella had sent him a message asking what time he would go pick her up. "Shit." He murmured before answering back.

_7 babe_

"Gabriella is a nice girl." Sharpay started, changing the topic. "It's sad that you don't care if you break her heart."

"I don't care about anything. You don't either. So, why are you caring about this?" Troy replied exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

The blonde girl shrugged.

"I'm nervous for tonight."

"Who's the chick?"

"It's a guy, Bolton." Sharpay answered back, not enjoying the fact Troy was hitting that button again. She didn't want him to find out she was with his little sister. She didn't want anyone to find out!

"Sure thing." Troy smirked and looked at the female version of him. "And I've a vagina." He added sarcastically.

Sharpay faked laughed. "Har har. So funny. I wonder why you aren't a comedian." She replied.

"Because I'm too funny to go to TV and tell jokes. I'm a natural comedian, not a put-a-show one." He answered her rhetorical question.

The Drama queen rolled her eyes. "Shut the front door, Bolton. I'm freaking out here, have some respect."

"I don't respect anybody." He informed her and threw the cigarette down the benches. "If I start respecting, they will think I care and I…don't. I can't care about others. It's a pathetic feeling."

"You're a disgusting human being. Did you know that?" Sharpay questioned, crossing her arms while seeing Troy lying on the bench.

"Yes, I did. But thanks for refreshing my mind on that one." He smirked and chuckled.

Both shut up and silence took over their situation. The wind wasn't harsh today; it was actually good to feel the breeze passing by.

Troy closed his eyes, imaging the night he would have. It made him bit his bottom lip. He was going to corrupt Gabriella Montez, finally. He was craving for it so badly. He had imagined tons of times, but now it was going to be real. He couldn't wait.

"Help me, Bolton." He heard Evans saying almost in a whisper. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I want her to think I'm good enough, to never want anyone else. I want her to want me for…ever. I don't want to make mistakes because if I make them, I know I won't regret and I need to regret if I want her forgiveness. I haven't done anything wrong. But I will because, let's face it, I'm horrible at loving. You know I am since you're like me. Or worse." She sighed. Troy was frowning. Evans had changed a lot and he didn't even notice. "Help me. What do I do to make it so perfect that a little mistake that I do, she won't get mad?" She looked over the blue-eyed boy who was looking at her like she had three heads or more. "What?"

"You got it bad, don't you? My God. What has happened to the fearless bitch you once were? Where is she?" He asked, sitting up again. He had to have a good look on Sharpay. She was really different. And he hadn't even noticed the differences till now.

"I'm in love, Bolton." Sharpay answered. "That's how people act when they are in love, that's how people feel."

"No, you're sick. You can't fall for someone." Troy contradicted, mouth-opened. "You're Sharpay Evans. You're Sharpay fucking Evans. You don't love anybody except yourself." He added shaking his head. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't be hearing what he was hearing.

"I love her, Troy." Sharpay had tears on her eyes. It was the damn true. She hadn't told her feelings to Naomi. She was planning doing it tonight. But she was scared. "I fucking love her. And it's scaring the shit out of me. You've no idea how scary it is to be in love. You don't."She hid her tears behind her hand.

Troy was speechless. "You're sick."

The blonde girl shook her head while cleaning the damn tears falling down her face. "I wish I was. But I'm crazy about her. And no, I'm not going to lie anymore. It's a girl and she turned me into someone different, someone better. And I don't want to but I want to please her, so…"

"You gotta to be kidding with me. You are Sharpay Evans. What the fuck is going on? Are you pranking me? I swear I will kill you if you are." Troy cut her out before she had the chance to finish her speech.

"I'm not pranking you, Bolton" Sharpay stood up. Troy had to look up to see her face. "I wish I was. I'm fucking in love with someone. I didn't ask to feel this way, Bolton. Do I look like I want to be in love? No! I only realized it today, you bastard. And I came to talk to you for help." She cried. "But what was I thinking? You're Troy fucking Bolton. You don't know_ anything_ about love."

Troy stood up, wanting to be face to face with her. She was right, what could he say? She was fucking right. He wasn't the best person to talk about love since he had never felt it or was planning to feel it. He was a disaster when it came to love.

"Why did you come to me then? What the fuck were you thinking when you thought I was the right person to grizzle about love? Huh?!"

Sharpay had tears down her face once again. She was sad and mad at the same time. Troy was pissing her off, but that was normal. He always pissed her off. But she was trying to be sentimental here and he wasn't helping.

"Because we're the same, Troy Bolton." She answered calmly. He blinked. "Because I thought you would understand how I'm feeling because you're like me and you might be in the same position someday. I was hoping you would be by my side, so I would be at yours one day. That's why I thought of you." She bit her bottom lip and looked away. Then she sighed.

The blue-eyed boy looked away too. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds. She was thinking wrong, he hoped.

"I'm not going to fall for anyone soon, Sharpay. I will never fall in love." He started his speech. "Gabriella is a game to me, nothing more. And yes, I'll be on your side if you want, but don't expect me to say that I know how you feel because I don't and I hope I will never feel." He turned his body to her. "You should know by now, Sharpay. I don't give love, I only receive it."

The blonde girl was glancing at him. She didn't have the courage to be face to face, so she was just looking by the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure about that one, Troy? How long till you start to give love too, huh? You say it's just a game with Gabriella. That's not what I see, that's now what everyone else sees."

"You see that way because I make you see that way." He interrupted her. "No one knows it's a game. And you know because, well, you understood what was going on."

Sharpay chuckled and shook her head. "Everyone understood what is going on, Troy. And they know it's a game because you don't go out with girls because you don't love them. You just fuck them. So, trust me, what we see is not what you see because what you're seeing is illusion. It's your fucking mind trying to be stronger than your fucking heart. Oh yeah, I'm sure under that coldness, Troy Bolton has a heart."

The blue-eyed boy shrugged, trying to remain cool.

"Maybe I have. But it doesn't mean it will show up right now."

Finally, Sharpay got the guts to be face to face to Troy since the conversation turned to him and it wasn't her problem being talked anymore.

"That depends on what Gabriella wants or not. If she wants you, your heart will show up, trust me."

"I'm not like you, Evans." Troy replied. "Before we were, but now…you're weaker than me. I don't love as easily as you do. If there is someone worrying about falling in love, that someone is Gabriella."

Sharpay smirked. "I'm pretty sure you are too. But well, since you won't admit it." The blonde girl cleaned a few dry tears. "I won't be bothering till you figure out what is going on with you and this game. When you find out, come talk to me, please."

Troy watched Sharpay go away, walking in that sexy walk she did that could make any guy horny except him.

He shook his head and sat down again. She couldn't be right about what she had said. He didn't love and surely, he wouldn't love Gabriella. The brunette should be the one thinking about her feelings, not him.

The blue-eyed boy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze hitting his face.

Deep inside, he was actually wondering what the odds of him following Sharpay's example and fall in love too were.

_Hush…_

Zeke was hoping to have a boys' night with Chad. You know, the usual talking and checking girls out. They hadn't done that in a while. And it would be cool to do it again.

But half an hour after they arrived at the club, Chad was already sucking a blonde girl's face while Zeke was drinking a beer next to them and hearing their moans. It wasn't the best thing to hear.

"Hum…Chad" The girl giggled pulling him even closer.

Zeke made a face before taking a sip of his third beer. He was a little bit drunk already but he could drink more and still have control of his actions. But well, Chad couldn't say the same. Actually, he had only drank two beers, still sober but decided to do crazy stuff with the first girl that made eye contact with him.

And why? Zeke was pretty sure Chad was still in love with Taylor. But of course, if you said that to him, he would laugh and deny. Because that's the phase Chad is facing right now: the denial one.

And his basketball mate didn't know if he could take this anymore. So, he decided to leave without Chad knowing. Well, it wouldn't make any difference, so it was alright.

After walking for a while, Zeke heard his name been called.

"Zeke."

He turned around and was face to face with the most unexpected person.

"Kate?" He frowned, trying to see if it was actually Ryan's ex-girlfriend.

"Yes, it's me. Hi" She greeted. She wasn't looking great. Her skin was paler and she had dark circles around her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Zeke asked and gave her two small kisses on her cheeks. They weren't big friends, but they did talk. They had gym together when she was in East High.

"Seeing Ryan" She informed. Tears started to appear in her eyes. "But I guess, he chose another girl…without even telling me."

"What?" Zeke let out, mouth-opened.

Kate shrugged, a tear falling down her face.

"It's okay. Taylor is a good girl. I'm sure she is making him happy." The blonde girl bit her bottom lip remember the feeling she had when she caught them on a restaurant, talking and laughing. They didn't see her, but she sure did see them. And it was awful.

"Being left by the person you love really sucks." Kate added and sighed. "But well. I'm going to London in two days, so it's okay. It's fine. They can be happy."

"You sure about that?" Zeke wondered. The tears on her face said another thing.

She shook her head trying not to let more tears fall down. "It's hard, but I'm strong, right? I can do this. I can move on."

The Afro-American boy nodded, agreeing. He had a tough time trying to forget Sharpay, but he did it and now he is happy.

"Life is about moving on." He informed the blonde girl. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, please.**

**Love, Di.**


End file.
